New Beginnings
by skyroy14
Summary: "I think people have moved on just fine." He laughed without humor. "No, they haven't. You don't think I haven't noticed how you have your head stuck in a book all the time? Or how you always cover up that scar on your arm? Face it Granger, no one has moved on. There's not a refresh button you can just hit and hope that all your problems go away, and you can start over." Rewrite. M
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M for language and future chapters.  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine it belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

"So how would you describe the year, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco pursed his lips in thought. "This year? The school year or the entire year? Hell, I could describe the year before that if you'd like."

Mr. Kinder frowned. "This school year, Mr. Malfoy." It was said with just the barest hint of annoyance.

Draco breathed in deeply and exhaled in a rush. "Well, let's start at the beginning. I made some potions, got in some fights, made some friends. Oh, there was that one incident where I nearly died, but that seems to be a common occurrence in my life, so I'm ignoring it."

"You don't want to talk about Ms. Gr-"  
"No, I'd rather not talk about Ms. Granger. I really don't want to talk about how I got magically attached to the single-most annoying witch on the planet. Twice, I might add! Or," Malfoy said with enthusiasm, "how I was, again, nearly killed because of her annoying-ness. "

Mr. Kidner sat quietly, writing on a notepad. "So your relationship hasn't changed at all, then?"  
Draco smiled. It was an actual smile, the only one Mr. Kidner had seen on the young boy since he met him.

"Our relationship? No, our relationship hasn't changed at all. Not in the slightest. Still the same. One hundred percent-"  
"Alright Mr. Malfoy. You've made your point."

Draco smirked.

* * *

"What do you mean, we're going back?" exclaimed Ron.  
"What I just said Ronald! It says right here in the letter!  
"_Dear Ms. Hermione Jean Granger, _  
_We are pleased to inform you that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has repaired itself, and will be open for a bright new year. Due to extenuating circumstances of the year prior, Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic have decided that the students did not receive a full education, as the year before was too distressing. This means that every student of Hogwarts will be returning to repeat the previous year. There will be no exceptions to this. Students who were seventh years last year will become the newly dubbed eighth years; previous sixth years shall become seventh years, and so on. If you have any grievances regarding this letter, please contact the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. _  
_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_."

"But they can't make us go back!" Ron shouted.  
"Apparently they can." Harry muttered.

Ron shot Harry a distressed look. "But Harry! We've got the Auror offer from Shacklebolt! We can't go back to Hogwarts."

"I don't see the problem with it," Ginny said simply.  
"That's because you're going back anyway!" Ron yelled.  
"Ronald, do not yell at your sister! And for Merlin's sake, sit down and shut up!"

The freckled red head was surprised into submission. This was the most verbal Hermione had been all summer. While the two boys and Ginny had played Quidditch, celebrating in their victory against Voldemort For the most part she had planted her nose in a book and kept quiet. It wouldn't worry the three so much, but she hadn't really said anything. She had seemed to pull into her self, and had not come out yet.

Ron had tried talking to her about House-Elf rights, but he had gotten a small smile from her before she turned back to her book. Harry, bless his heart, had gotten so many new books to try and coax Hermione from her shell, the Weasleys had to put an extension charm in a room to fit them all. Ginny had also tried talking to Hermione, but she had gotten as much as either Harry and Ron.

To say they were worried was an understatement. When Voldemort was defeated, and everyone had celebrated, and they had come back to the burrow, Hermione had gone to her room and hadn't come out for three days. Mrs. Weasley had the food delivered to her room, and told the rest of the people in the Burrow that she was just reading. She had changed clothes and kept up her hygiene, but besides that, Hermione only read.

When the letters came with the Hogwarts seal, no one had made to open them. The four Gryffindors had sat at the table, including Hermione for once, and just stared at the pieces of parchment. They had gone through four cups of tea, two sandwiches, and Hermione had finished a new book, before she had slammed the book on the table and took up the letter.

She tore through the envelope with an irritated expression, before she read silently. Her face had undergone a confused look, an excited look, and a surprised look before she looked up at the others.

"We're going back to Hogwarts."

That was all she said. No explanation, no details, just one little sentence. Hermione had gotten up from her chair, and raced upstairs. Ron, Ginny and Harry heard some banging around and a _thump_ and they saw Hermione coming back down the stairs with her trunk. She placed it by the door and looked over at the three, still at the table and looking at Hermione like she'd gone crazy.

There was an odd silence before Ron had his little outburst.

And that's how they got to the present situation. Harry and Ginny had smiled a bit at Hermione's old bossy attitude.

"Now, like the letter said, we didn't get the best education last year-"  
"Because we had 'extenuating circumstances', yeah." Ginny had widened her eyes for emphasis. She looked up at Hermione to see her glaring at her for interrupting.  
"Sorry Hermione."  
"Anyway, we didn't get the best education last year, and I agree with McGonagall and the Ministry; we have to go back. Think of all the things we didn't learn, all the work we missed."  
"But...Hermione..." Ron started lamely.  
"But what Ron? Don't you want to go back to Hogwarts, and not have to be worried about being killed? About just having one normal school year?" Hermione asked Ron in a quiet tone.

The three others sat in thought. Of course they did. They wanted a normal year, a normal life. But they had become so immersed with the strangeness and the harsh war life that they didn't think that a normal life could happen. What else had they known except war and fighting? They didn't know if they could be normal.

However, they also realized how much going back could help. They hadn't even known about the letter for five minutes and already Hermione was acting like her old self. The war had scarred them all, and each person in that room needed a break, to get back to their old selves.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all shared a look, making a silent agreement.  
"I think," Harry started, "Hogwarts is just what we need."  
At present, Hermione Granger sat in the Hogwarts express, looking out the window at the ever changing scene. She was tired. She had not slept that well since getting the letter, too excited to sleep. She had work to catch up on, books to read. The week before they were supposed to go to Hogwarts, Hermione had run around so much trying to get last minute things done, that Harry had to cast a spell on her just so she wouldn't wear herself down.

Harry and Ron were getting food from the trolley while Ginny went to find Luna. She was glad for the time alone. She loved her friends, but each of them had smothered her over the summer, convinced that something was wrong with her. She just simply wanted to read to get the thoughts and memories of war out of her head. Nothing was wrong. Everything was fine.

Life sucked. These were the two words that Draco Malfoy lived and breathed.

He was content with spending the rest of his days, not to mention his Galleons, ignoring everything around him. He wanted one, just one moment in life where he got to sit around and experience boredom and the horrid feeling that came with it.

But no.

McGonagall was staring at him with a raised brow. Like an idiot, Draco could only gape at his old Professor-turned-Headmistress, and pray to whatever wizarding deity, if there was such a thing, that he wasn't going to be arrested. Or hexed.

"Draco, darling, who is at the...door..." His mother trailed off. She was equally as stunned at the Headmistresses appearance. His mother cleared her throat.

"Mrs. McGonagall. What a...surprise," she finished lamely.

McGonagall looked back and fourth between mother and son before giving off an impatient sigh.  
"I won't dally long," she said. The old woman handed Draco a letter and stood silent as he read it's contents. He was gaping even larger now and mouthing incoherent words. Mother took the letter from him and read it, worried at his reaction. She started sputtering as well.

"Many are inclined to bar you from the school, Mr. Malfoy. I had to persuade, and grovel, to the Governors Board that you would be on your best behavior and you would do everything in your power to remedy your...past transgressions."

Draco was going back to school.

He didn't want to go back to school! Merlin's saggy balls, there was no way he wanted to go back there of all places. Not to mention he quite liked the idea of no homework.

But there were forces, probably that wizarding deity, that disagreed with him, and no words came out of his mouth.

"Dumbledore saw something in you young Mr. Malfoy. There are many things that I disagree with him on, but in your case, I am willing to give the benefit of the doubt. However," she started sternly, "you will be watched closely." When his mother opened her mouth to protest, McGonagall held up her hand to silence her. "Believe me when I say I fought on this matter. However, it was the only way that I could get the Board to agree to letting you back in. You will have sessions where a Ministry official will ask you all that you have done. There will be a session every two weeks, however I have managed to get the first month of the term free of these sessions, so that you may get settled."  
She breathed in deeply and sighed. "I am taking a major risk with you Mr. Malfoy. Do not make me regret it." She had nodded at him and his mother and turned to leave, but Draco found himself sticking his hand out. She gave him a stunned look before accepting his hand and shaking it. Giving him another nod, she left. For a few minutes he and Mother stood there in silence before Lucius voice cut in. "The gall the Ministry has, sending a Ministry official to spy on a member of the Malfoy family." "Well, we've not given them a reason to trust us in the past Father. No thanks to you." Then Draco had left with Lucius sputtering angry non-sense.

It was a mad flurry after that. His mother chattered happily about his return to school, Draco shopping for Hogwarts supplies, shutting himself in his room for some peace and quiet.  
His mother gave him a tear filled hug goodbye with s watery smile and shooed him onto the Hogwarts Express.

Draco passed several people in his attempt to find a empty compartment. Many students gave him a wide eyed stare, while others glared at him. He had gone all the way to the end of the third car when someone shoved him from behind into an empty compartment. He was whirled around with a wand jabbed underneath his chin.

"You have a lot of nerve coming back here Malfoy," growled Blaise Zabini.  
Draco gave him a cool stare. "Is that so?"

Blaise stepped back but kept his wand firmly pressed against Draco's throat.

"Yes Malfoy. You should know that you shouldn't have come back here..." Blaise lowered his wand.

"Especially since our usual compartment is in the front of the second car." Blaise smirked.

Draco cracked a smile. "Really now?"  
Blaise rolled his eyes. "We've been in that compartment ever since first year, you idiot."

Blaise grabbed Draco by the shoulder and pulled him into an embrace. "It's good to see you mate."

Draco chuckled at his best friend. "You too. Although, I could have gone without the surprise attack. My shoulder's going to be bruised now."  
Blaise shook his head. "And the world shall end." He eyed Draco curiously. "Why didn't you come to our regular spot?"

Draco sobered up. "I didn't think, that after everything..."  
"That we wouldn't welcome you back? Come on, Draco. That's in the past. And you must be an actual idiot if you think Pans and I would shun you. After all, we hardly have a clean slate."

Blaise, however, did not do what Draco had done. Zabini had gone to Italy with his mother, to wait out the end of the war. and the last Draco had seen of Pansy was when he grabbed Crabbe and Goyle from the dungeons.

"Come on, mate," Blaise said, giving Draco a warm smile. "Let's go sit down."

As it turned out, Pansy was also excited to find him. As soon as the dark haired girl saw Draco, she jumped out of her seat and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug.

"Ow. Pans...can't, can't breath!"  
"Oh sorry!" She hugged him again. Blaise laughed and rolled his eyes. "At least I didn't get as emotional as a woman, mate."  
"What are you talking about Zabini? When you saw him pass by, you jumped up, cried 'Draco!' and ran after him. That sounds pretty feminine to me."  
"Yes well, I didn't cry."

"Actually, Blaise, I'm pretty sure your eyes were watery when you hugged me, mate. I must say, very touching."

Blaise smacked Draco in the shoulder. The train lurched forward, signaling the train's departure.

The trio spent the time talking about their various summers. Draco left out most of his, and told them about the mini vacation he and Mother took after all the trials. They had gone to Egypt for a much needed get-away. Lucius did not come.

Pansy had spent the beginning of her summer burying her parents. Draco knew that Pansy hated both parents, but that didn't lessen the blow of losing them. She had then spent her time redecorating her manor, as everything was now hers. She went on shopping sprees and did everything Draco would expect Pansy to do in an emotional situation: ignore it.

Blaise on the other hand, had a marvelous time. He had met a girl or two or eight while in Italy, and had no qualm with spending time with all of them. His mother had met a new man, which Blaise had rolled his eyes at.

The three did not, however, talk about the war, trials, or Voldemort in general, and by the time they arrived at Hogwarts, the friends had caught up with one another. They changed into their robes and gathered their belongings that were in the compartments. Blaise was in the process of exiting the door, when a furious brunette brushed passed.

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

Blaise, having to scurry back in a sudden motion to avoid being trampled, turned and looked at his two friends. "Do you think, now that You-Know-Who is dead, we'll have a normal year?"

Each Slytherin contemplated the likelihood of that.

"Nope," they said at the same time. And they exited the train and found a carriage.

_'A normal year at Hogwarts?_' Draco laughed at the thought.

_'No fucking chance_.'

* * *

**And like a phoenix rising from the ashes! Nope. I wish this story was like a phoenix, because then I'd name it Fawkes and you'd all laugh at my not-so-witty reference. Anyway...I finally got around to finishing my revision and I'm quite sure you all hate me by now, or at you're at least annoyed (which I wouldn't blame you if you were). And I finally found out how people had the line break in their stories. This is what happens when you one actually looks and pays attention to buttons. But this is it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The school looked the same. It smelled the same, felt the same. It didn't look as though a war had taken place just months earlier. Draco wanted to feel smug, as his many donations of galleons went into the rebuild, but he actually felt bad for once.

Damned conscience.

He felt far from smug, though, as part of the fault, if not all of the fault, fell on his shoulders. To be honest with himself, Draco didn't know what to feel. He felt guilty, and yet given the choice, he'd do the same thing over again. Anything that would keep his parents safe.

He had been targeted and ostracized mercilessly, while not surprising, still left Draco feeling hollow.

Feeling hollow, however, was nothing new.

He had made himself that way during sixth year, so he could avoid the feelings of guilt he knew it would bring. And then Dumbledore just looked on calmly as he faced his death, and that brought Draco apart. It was useless though, his emotions. He had to steel himself again when Voldemort had invaded his childhood home. And the hollow feeling stayed even after the war ended. Draco had relied on that empty hole for survival, and he knew he couldn't make it go away. On the Hogwarts express, Draco had found Blaise and Pansy, his two best friends, and for a moment he felt...something. But even as they sat there chatting animatedly, well Blaise and Pansy anyway, the moment faded and Draco was left to his shell. When the war ended, however, there wasn't anything to feel hollow about, but the feeling still stayed. So he had put on his big-boy robes and let the old Draco Malfoy shine through.

In the past he had appeared indifferent, but schooling your expressions in front of people was necessary if you were a Malfoy. He was only indifferent to those he had wanted to seem indifferent to. But with Pansy and Blaise, hell even Goyle and Crabbe, he was different. His friends had noticed the change as well, but they were smart enough not to comment on it. Strange though, Draco almost wished they would comment on it, just say something so he could get it off his chest. But they were Slytherins, and Slytherins were infamous for being cold.

Maybe he should befriend a Gryffindor. Draco shook his head and snorted.

"Something funny mate?" asked Blaise.  
"Just thinking of something ridiculous."  
Blaise looked at him with amusement. "Should I be worried?"  
"Oh, don't go all Hufflepuff on him Zabini. He was probably thinking about the possibility of you getting a girl," Pansy put in.  
"But he said he was thinking about something ridiculous."  
Pansy rolled her eyes. "Don't you catch on quick?"  
Draco smiled very small. He may have had a dark hole within him, but his two best mates antics always brought a smile to his face.

As they entered the Great Hall, murmurs of excitement rose. Most of them were from first years, or rather the new first years, but a few were from the older kids. Malfoy was honestly surprised that Hogwarts was forcing its students to have a repeat year. He was even more surprised when Headmistress McGonagall had come to his home to personally deliver his letter. That was another reason Draco was glad to be back at Hogwarts. Besides that he practically had grown up in the school, he got away from Lucius.

He had no doubt Lucius cared for him, in his own way. But with everything that Lucius had put them through because of his beliefs and associations, Draco would never forgive him for it.

Draco walked down the Slytherin table on the left side to the far end. Pansy sat to his right, while Blaise took the seat across from him. Draco watched as the rest of the students filled the tables up.

The Slytherin table was on the far left wall, with the Gryffindor table next to it and Ravenclaw along with Hufflepuff table on the other side of the Great Hall. The teachers table was also filling up. The magically enchanted ceiling showed a starry night beyond the floating candles. there was a long line of first years in the center of the hall. Dinner had not started yet, and Draco was actually hungry.

Draco went to comment on dinner when a younger Slytherin walked by and slammed his shoulder into him.

"Traitor." he said with a sneer, walking backwards before turning back around and going to the other side of the table.

"So the fun begins," Blaise said with an exasperated expression.  
"Merlin, you recant the stereotypical pureblood views in court and sign a paper saying that you no longer have racist tendencies toward Mud- Muggleborns, and suddenly the world hates you," commented Pansy.

Draco looked down the table at where the younger boy was sitting with a group of friends, all who were shooting Blaise, Pansy, and he dirty looks.  
"Something tells me this is just the start." Draco murmured.  
Any further conversation was interrupted by McGonagall calling for attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen please take your seats and we will begin dinner shortly." Headmistress McGonagall called. "Firstly, the Forbidden Forrest is off limits. Secondly, I would like to thank you all for co-operating in this repeated year, as well as welcome all our new first years. We shall commence with sorting in a moment, but first I would like to introduce to you a few exchange students."

Whispers broke out in the Great Hall. Draco remembered reading about the exchange program in the Daily Prophet. Hogwarts and The Salem Witches Institute in America had decided to trade a few students as a test to see how different the learning styles were and as a way to strengthen the bonds of the wizarding world. Or at least that's what the Board said when they released a statement.

Draco knew it was really a chance for some of the students to escape this place with an excuse. Not that he blamed anybody for wanting a different start, but he didn't want to get stuck with a bunch of sodding Americans.

"Let me introduce you to Amy Larkly, Jacob Smith, Ben Eckardly, Felix Markins, and Valerie Jacobson." McGonagall called.

The Great Hall's doors swung open and the five newcomers strolled inside. They were clothed in the regular Hogwarts uniform, but without the robes. The first three were at least fourth years, so Draco didn't pay them any mind. The last two, though, were clearly his age. The boy, Felix had dirty blonde hair, was rather tall, and had strong facial features.

He was unnerved when he though was how...good looking the bloke was. Draco considered himself a ladies-man. Not that he was bragging, but you didn't get nicknamed the Slytherin-sex god for nothing. Although most people didn't know that he'd been with maybe four girls. The rumor mill had its perks. He turned to make some snide remark to Pansy, but she was intently focused on Felix. "Pans? Hey Pans?"  
He snapped his fingers in her face. She ignored him. "Merlin, he's gorgeous."

"I see you're not the only one who thinks so." Blaise was peering around the Great Hall. The girls, and even a few guys, were paying apt attention to the new boy.

"I don't think I've seen people this enraptured since those Veelas in fourth year at the World Cup." stated Blaise. Draco swung his head around to look at his best mate.

"Think that's what it is?"  
Blaise snorted. "What else would it be? There's no way some American bloke would get that much attention. Not with me here anyway."

He flashed a cocky grin. Draco rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the five at the front of the room. While Felix had obvious ease and a confident stance, the girl was somewhat tense. There was a calm lethality to her, though and she viewed the Great Hall with a predator like gaze. She had black hair pulled back into a ponytail and her aristocratic features were relaxed.

"These five will also be sorted into a House, and I would like you all to treat them with respect and camaraderie."

"What are we a bunch of simpering Hufflepuffs?" Pansy, it seemed, had finally snapped out of her trance, but was still looking at the new boy.

Blaise turned to Draco. "Five galleons the older boy's sorted into Slytherin."  
Draco smirked. "No chance. He has the looks of a Gryffindor. He's far to cocky and arrogant-"  
"Look who's talking," muttered Pansy. Draco gave her a look.

"The girl, the one on the end, looks like a Slytherin though. Usual amount of galleons, Blaise."  
"You're on," smiled Blaise.

The sorting went about like usual, with the Sorting Hat giving the students some stupid song, and all the first years looking petrified. Slytherin got a few new students, but not any that were worth Draco's attention. When it got down to the American's, the first three were sorted Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff respectively.

Felix strode to the chair and sat down, and McGonagall placed the hat on his head. "Ah, yes. You have many qualities, Mr. Markins, many qualities. Your blood speaks to me. It is quite hard to miss."

Blaise shot Draco an 'in your face' look. Blaise wasn't the stereotypical Pureblood, but Slytherin was famous for the pure bloodlines.

"Veela magic flows through your veins, I see. You are one, are you not?"  
"Half-Veela." Felix said in a bored tone. If anything the females swooned more at his voice.

"You would make an excellent Ravenclaw, yes, but your loyalty and courage are more profound. GRYFFINDOR!"

The new Gryffindor hopped off the stool and made his way over to an empty seat at his house table.

Draco shot Blaise a triumphant look. He held his hand out, and Blaise put a bag of galleons in his hand with great reluctance. When it was Valerie's turn the Hat didn't say anything for a minute.

"Hmmmm, I sense...could it be? Yeeees." The hat gave a small chuckle. "I have not had a student quite like you in some centuries." She wasn't looking at any of the houses. She had her gaze stuck to the floor in a sideways glance. The expression on her face was unreadable, however. "Hufflepuff would suit you ill, I think." Another small chuckle.

"My, but you are smart. Ravenclaw maybe..."  
"Maybe these American's are smarter than we thought. They keep getting sorted into bloody Ravenclaw," Pansy inquired.

"But no, not Ravenclaw. Slytherin would suit you best, although... I feel reluctant on one matter."  
The girl raised her eyes up to the hat. "And you wonder why not many articles of clothing are magical." She said.  
The hat smiled, or what Draco thought was a smile. It was hard to tell with all the creases. Draco peered over at McGonagall briefly and was surprised to see a worried expression.

"Gryffindor might fit you. You are brave, and there are some valiant qualities in you," Valerie rolled her eyes, "but you have makings more for SLYTHERIN!"

Valerie slid off the stool with grace as the students clapped, and made her way over to the Slytherin table. She stopped and peered at the table briefly before she walked over to the end of the table where she plopped herself down right next to Blaise. Blaise leaned back slightly to look at her. She just cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Seat's not taken, is it?" Her voice was strong and laced with amusement and her American accent stood out.

Blaise looked at her for a minute before giving her a slow "No." Blaise continued to stare at her for a moment. Draco and Pansy shared a look. After a moment, Valerie leaned over to Blaise. He leaned in excitedly.

"Take a picture it lasts longer," she whispered. Pansy gave a bark of laughter while Blaise flushed with embarrassment.

"I like her already," said Pansy. Valerie gave her a light smile.

"So you have the makings of a Slytherin do you?" asked Blaise good-naturedly. "Ambitious, ruthless, cunning, and sometimes malicious?"

Valerie shrugged her shoulders. "When the situation calls for it." Draco smirked. "I think she'll fit in perfectly."

Valerie glanced at him. "I don't know about that." she said cryptically. She turned around towards the Gryffindor table. She peered around the Gryffindor table. Draco followed her gaze to the Felix chap. Felix looked at her a moment with a raised brow. Something passed between the two before she did a mocking two-finger salute. Draco chuckled, until he noticed who Felix was by. He was sitting right by Hermione Granger.

* * *

The last time Draco Malfoy saw Hermione Granger was at the Final Battle. Potter had just offed the psychotic snake man, and the Aurors had 'captured' him, Mother, and Lucius. Even though he and Mother had walked away before the show down between scar head and Voldemort, the Aurors still arrested them. They were seated as far from anybody as possible in the Great Hall, or what remained of the Great Hall. Mother and Lucius had had their wands confiscated (Potter still had his) and they were trying to stay invisible to the crowd who was both celebrating and grieving. For the most part Draco and his parents were ignored and left alone, but on the occasion Draco looked up, he caught people shooting them dirty looks and glares.

Mother was sitting in between him and Lucius and was clutching Draco's hand like life depended on it. There was a group who had gathered around the Golden Trio, to congratulate them on their work. The one time he glanced over at them, he caught Granger's eye. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours before she finally turned away. A snort of laughter burst from him. Of course she didn't want to look at him, no one did. He was the one responsible for Dumbledore's death, even if he didn't shoot the killing curse. However, a dark feeling stayed in his chest. This was Granger. Out of the her, Potter, and the Weasel, he thought she would be the most...understanding. He shook his head. No one understood. They didn't know what he had to go through. But Granger was the nicest, and smartest, of the three.

Though he was loath to admit, Draco had always respected Granger. How could he not? She was the smartest witch of their age, and a Muggle-born. Draco didn't have the prejudices against Muggle-born wizards and witches anymore, not with everything that had happened. He'd admired her for the qualities that she had, the ones he seemed to lack. It wasn't until she punched him in the nose in third year that he really started to pay attention to her. Not to mention the ball in Fourth year. But Granger dismissing him was the icing on the cake to this whole thing. He stayed in his dark corner until he heard someone walk up and stop in front of them. His heart stopped for a moment when he realized it was Granger. She seemed to be contemplating on what to do until his mother had spoken up. "Yes?" Her tone was cautious and cold. Granger breathed in deep before blurting out, "Do you need help?" All three Malfoys stared at her. "I mean, have you been looked at by a Medi-Wizard?" More staring. "Because if you haven't I could help." She found her confidence and stood straighter, daring them to say something offensive. When she was met with silence, she just moved forward and lifted her wand.

His mother flinched a little bit, and Hermione stalled. When his mother nodded her head, Granger started to heal the gash that was on his mother's arm. When that was done, she moved to Lucius. For once, the proud Pureblood didn't say a word against the Muggle-born. If anything, Granger's stare at his father was more resilient. Lucius must have been tired or he simply was too wounded, but he let Granger heal his wounds. And then it was Draco's turn. Her stare didn't falter in the slightest as she looked at him, and he didn't dare let himself read too much into the action. She muttered a soft, "May I?", and healed his wounds when he gave her a small nod. When she moved to his head gash, she held his chin with the softest touch. Her hands were warm and gentle on his cold skin. When she was done, she turned and walked away. Before he could stop himself, he called out "Granger!" She turned around and he managed to mumble "Uh...Thanks." She gave him a stiff nod and then left. His memories after that were blurred somewhat, as he was shuffled from Hogwarts to the Ministry and then to a holding cell in Azkaban. The Ministry officials had the sense not to align their selves with the Dementors, thankfully, but his stay there was very bleak and depressing. It wasn't a long stay, however, and he was shuffled back to the Ministry to stand trial.

To his amazement and utter surprise, Potter was there. The court was all set to condemn Draco, had it not been for Potter's testimony about him not handing the Golden Trio to Voldemort, or his reluctance to kill the Headmaster. Then Potter brought out a note from Granger, who apparently could not be there, and presented them with it. It was a long detailed fraction about how Draco was a confused kid with a horrible upbringing. Part of him wanted to be mad at that. He was always in his right mind. He never did things unless there was a reason that benefited him in some way, shape, or form. And as for his upbringing, well, he couldn't argue with her. But he kept silent because he knew at that point in time he was a confused kid. There was also some brief note from the Weasel, though Draco doubted it was from the goodness of his heart. He was cleared of all charges after that; Merlin forbid the Wizarding community does something against Saint Potter. His mother wasn't even given a trial, he later found out, as she was the one who lied to the Dark Lord about Potter's death. When he found out about that, his mother made it quite clear that it had nothing to do with Potter, but with her wanting to find him. If possible, that made Draco love her even more.

But as he found himself dragged from place to place, and even during his trial, he flashed back to Granger doing something as simple as healing his family's cuts and bruises. It spoke of the undying courage the girl seemed to have. And it made Draco feel better, as though she didn't blame him. He was drawn back to the present, the memory still fresh in his mind. Granger had given a slight jump when she found out he was looking at her. She was pulled away though, when the Weasel started talking to her. Draco brought his attention back to his friends and the Slytherin table. Blaise was having nice conversation with Pansy. Valerie on the other hand, was giving Draco a strange look. For some reason that look unnerved him, as if she could read his mind. McGonagall had called for dinner to appear, some spread of potatoes with steak, but he wasn't hungry anymore. Blaise and Pansy had talked to both Draco and Valerie, but he always felt Valerie's gaze on him. It wasn't until after dinner and all the students had gone to their own common rooms and dormitories for bed, that he felt safe from that knowing gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

**If you are curious, yes this is a Dramione. I just threw in some characters because whenever this story played out in my head, they were there. Yep, still don't own it. I would appreciate your reviews! **

Draco managed to get to sleep some hours later. He was tired from the day's events, and he still felt weird from Valerie's stare. But after a few hours sleep, the nightmares came, as they always did. He couldn't remember a night when he didn't have nightmares. He would wake up in a cold sweat, panting from whatever the dream held that night. Sometimes he could roll over and get back to sleep for maybe an hour or two, but most times he would just get up and read or something to pass the time. He soon realized that this was one of those nights where he couldn't get back to sleep, so he sat up and got out of bed. Draco was put in the same room as Blaise, Goyle, Flint, and Nott.

The beds were positioned in a circle around the room with three beds on one side and two on the other. Each bed was a dark cherry wood with green drapes around them. There was a very small fireplace that separated the three beds from the two, and it was currently ablaze with a warm fire. There was silver and green carpet on the floor that had the Slytherin crest on it with some swirls of design. Each bed had the respective owner's chest at the foot of it. Draco of course claimed one of the two by the window, as was his right, and Blaise was in the bed to the right of his. On the other side Goyle was snoring loud enough to suck the drapes off the bed. Draco had managed to catch a glimpse of Goyle earlier in the Great Hall, and to be honest, his once-lackey looked horrible. He had dropped weight and his face looked ashen and sunken. Draco attested that to the loss of Crabbe and Goyle's father.

Goyle hadn't been right after Crabbe died, and it appeared his father's death put him over the edge. Draco was sad as he thought about Crabbe. Contrary to popular belief, Draco did see the two imbeciles as friends. They weren't the brightest of the bunch, but they were loyal and that's all Draco could ask for. He didn't mind sharing his dormitory with Goyle. Nott and Flint were another story. Flint was just a downright ass, and not in the playful sense. He would stab you in the back if given a knife, and Draco always kept an eye on the boy. Nott was just cocky idiot. He had his uses, but for the most part, Draco saw him as insignificant. He had voiced those thoughts to Blaise once, and his mate had merely rolled his eyes and said,

"You think everyone but yourself is insignificant Malfoy."

Blaise had gotten a rather nasty Stinging Hex for that particular comment. Not wanting to hole up inside his room for hours until everyone else woke, he grabbed his silk robe and crept downstairs. The common room seemed to be the only room that wasn't touched by the effects of war. The others had been rebuilt, albeit the same as before, but the Slytherin common room had the original work of Hogwarts, and that made Draco feel smug. There was still a slight green glow from the lake in the room, but that felt homey to Draco. The room itself was large, with a few sitting places here and there. The main spot, the spot Draco had always sat at, was in front of a very large fireplace. His spot was on the large black leather couch that had a matching chair on either side, so that the seats made a box around the fireplace.

As he came down the stairway, he was surprised to find it still lit. It must have not gone out yet. There was a small walkway that led to the entrance to the common room to the right, if you were looking at the fireplace. A few desks were against the other three walls for students to do their homework along with some bookshelves.

Draco was making his way down the stairs of the boy's dorms when he heard someone talking.

"-have got to be kidding me. This school year hasn't even started, and you expect me to-"  
"We expect you to do as your told."

The new girl, Valerie was crouched infront of the fireplace, talking to someone through the Floo. He couldn't see the person, so he figured the persons head was just through. He also couldn't see the head because both Valerie and the small coffee table were blocking his view. He could hear the voice though, and it sounded like an older male.

"If you expect me to be some little puppet on strings, then you gave me the wrong job. I won't sit back and allow you to put hundreds of innocent lives on the line because you all think that you have some sort of claim on the land. You don't, and by rights, it's theirs."

The fire place snorted. "It's already been put through and approved. It's done."

Valerie jolted up into a standing position. "You had no right to-"  
"We have every right. You may be farther up on the power pyramid, be we are not without our connections."

Valerie stood there seething. She was quiet as she looked down into the flames. She was wearing strange muggle attire and is looked rather comical in the glow of the fire. She sighed angrily before kneeling back down before the fireplace.

"Fine. But I want five times the amount of precautions," she ground out.  
The fireplace sputtered. "You can't expect tha-"  
"The hell I can't. You either quintuple the security, or your connections won't count for shit. I will not have a repeat of Yellowstone. Is that understood." The last part was not a question.

The man in the fireplace was silent, and Draco could imagine that he was glaring at the American girl.

"Very well." And with a _whoosh_ the man in the fire was gone.

Valerie brought one hand up to be placed on top of her head and the other she wiped across her mouth. She stood there before she relaxed, whether in relief or defeat, Draco could not tell. Valerie took a step back and lowered herself onto the table behind her. She rested her elbows on her knees and put her head in her hands.

"Didn't your mother ever tease you not to eavesdrop?"

Draco straightened in surprise. He remembered he wasn't supposed to be there, listening. Her choice of words also brought a flashback from sixth year, but he shook it off.

Striding forward, Draco sat down in his usual spot.

"Didn't your mother teach you that secret trysts are bad?"

She turned around and gave him an incredulous look. "Really? That's your comeback." She mumbled something under her breath. "And I wished it was a tryst."  
Draco laughed. "Well, I could have said something about your night clothes. And if it wasn't your boyfriend, then who was it?"  
Valerie leaned back so that she was laying down on the table. "People I'd don't want to deal with."

The pair stayed silent out of sheer awkwardness when Valerie spoke up.

"So what brings you down here at three in the morning...whatever your name is?"

She didn't know who he was?

"Uhh, Draco Malfoy."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh."

Never mind.

Draco did not expect her to shrug her shoulders and say, "Nice to meet you."

He looked at her, dumbfounded. "What?"

She gave him a weird look, which looked twice as weird because her head was hanging over the side of the table. "I said nice to meet you. That's what people generally say when they talk to someone they just met."

"Oh," he said stupidly. He thought about it for a moment and asked, "So you don't know who I am?"  
She snorted. "Of course I do. But I reserve judgment until I actually know a person."

Draco didn't know if he should be relieved or worried.

"So you never answered my question: why are you down here so late? Or, early, as it is.

Draco chuckled without humor. There was no way he was telling her the real reason. For one, he'd just met her, and there was something about her that made him uneasy. Another thing was that he didn't like to share about himself. Blaise and Pansy didn't even know about his nightmares, or at least he hadn't told them about it.

"Let's just say I like the night."  
"Awwww, a fellow night owl. I can relate of course..."

'_Good. She bought it,' _he thought.

"...that is, if you weren't lying."

Draco blanched. Valerie sat up, and something in her eyes flashed.

"You've got dark circles under your eyes, your eyes are bloodshot, and your overall appearance is just frazzled." She leaned forward. "You need to be a little more convincing next time. What is it, nightmares?"  
Silence.  
She shrugged and leaned back. "No need to say anything. Secrets come out in time."

Despite all the thoughts flowing through his brain, Draco chose not to comment. If she had figured it out, then so be it. But no one had ever called him on a lie, ever. Then again, however, she was right. His appearance could have been more convincing. And if anyone was going to play this game, they shouldn't have picked him for an opponent. He was a master at this. His thoughts turned to earlier, in the Great Hall. He put on his most arrogant attitude and let a coy smile played on his lips.

"Alright I have nightmares, you called. it. What's your big secret?"

She blinked several times. "Pardon?"  
"Those secrets the Sorting Hat was talking about? What are they?"

She cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. They flashed again.

She smirked and put a finger to her lips. "Need to know."  
"That's not fair."  
She laughed and got up. "Life's a bitch."

Before she could make it to the stairs leading to the girls dormitories, he called out.

"I'll find out. By your own admission secrets come out eventually."  
She turned to face him and smiled a mischevious, wicked smile.

"Who's to say they haven't?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke up with the sun shining on her face and the birds chirping from outside the window. And this wake up call did not fit her mood whatsoever.

When the Hogwarts Express had stopped yesterday, and Hermione was gathering her things, she had noticed that Crookshanks had been let out of his cage. She was almost worried had she not known that it was Ron that had opened the cage. The chocolate fingerprints had told her that.

Ron had never liked Crookshanks, and even though her cat didn't eat Ron's rat in third year, although they all wished he did now, Ron still went out of his way to torment the poor animal.

She had hurried out of the compartment and stormed down the car calling out Ron's name before she found Crookshanks behind a vent frame. Ron had gotten hexed by her for that.

She had also stayed up late last night chatting with Harry, Ron, and Ginny as well as Dean, Seamus, and Parvati. She had missed her other friends over the summer and was excited to catch up with them.

Dean and his muggle parents took a trip to Brazil, where Dean got to spend four weeks at a soccer camp. He had gone on to tell them that he also met a girl there. Hermione had stolen a glance at Parvati, knowing how much she liked Dean, and she was obviously not pleased. Seamus and his family just stayed home with each other. It may have not sounded exciting, but after the war and everything, Seamus was glad that they were just together. Parvati had also spent time with her family as well as gone to St. Mungos.

After being attacked by Greyback at the Battle of Hogwarts, Lavender had unfortunately contracted the werewolf virus, and had to stay at Mungos to be watched. As Parvati was explaining, Lavender had gotten better, and learned to control her tendencies somewhat, but she still had a long way to go still. Everyone was just relieved that she had survived the attack. Hermione thought that she had seen Seamus blush a little at the mention of Lavender, but she wasn't sure. Besides staying up with her friends though, she had laid in bed for quite some time thinking about dinner. It was everything Hermione remembered from her childhood, the, well, magical feel to everything.

The floating candles, the long tables, the chatter; everything was as it was. Hermione was excited when she learned about the exchange program, although she knew she wasn't going to participate. The whole point of going back to Hogwarts was for a sense of normality, and to just be _home. _Ron and Harry felt the same as well. They had always stuck together, through it all. It would make little sense to part ways now. She had heard that a few Hogwarts students had chosen to participate though. Romilda Vane, Justin Finch-Fletchy, and a few others that she didn't know. The Americans that came in their place were strange, but they all seemed friendly. Well, except for the older girl. There was something about her that made Hermione weary.

She walked like she was stalking prey, looked straight ahead, but seemed to see everything in the room. The way she held herself was proud and lethal. She was quiet and cold; relaxed and tense all at the same felt that when she looked at you, she could see _everything. _All your secrets and fears. But to be honest, to Hermione, the girl Valerie, reminded her of Malfoy. The calm yet detached manner, the look, the behavior in general. She wasn't surprised when Valerie was sorted into Slytherin. She had watched on as the girl went over and sat by Malfoy, Pansy, and Zabini and exchanged a few words before eating.

The Slytherin's that were in her company were stunned for a slight moment before starting on their dinner. Hermione had finally looked away from the group and dug in. It was a long trip on the Hogwarts Express, and Hermione had more sense than to eat the sugar loaded snacks that the trolley had. She was pulled away from her delicious dinner when the half-Veela, Felix started talking to her.

He was handsome first off. He also had a nice personality. Hermione had a thought it was overplayed because of the Veela gene, but Felix seemed quite pleasant. He told her how when he heard of the exchange program, his Veela part felt a pull towards it. His parents insisted he go, in case his mate was at Hogwarts, but mostly Felix said he was glad for a change of scenery and getting a chance to travel. He got along with everyone at the Gryffindor table, mostly the girls, and Hermione was happy for the new addition for her house. He was exactly the opposite of Valerie; warm and friendly.

Hermione could tell that Harry and Ron were also happy that Felix was sorted into their house. Ron had been relieved when the older American girl had not been sorted into Gryffindor.

Ron of course being Ron, didn't keep his opinions to himself. "So who's the creepy chick you came here with?" Felix moved his head up at Ron's comment. He looked over at the Slytherin table where Valerie was sitting. She was leaned over, saying something to Blaise Zabini. Felix turned back to Ron. "Creepy?" he inquired. Ron smiled. "I mean, she just kind of creeps me out. She just looks...deadly."

Felix quirked an eyebrow and smiled. "Deadly? She's as warm as a kitten."

He looked back over at Valerie to see that she had turned around and was now looking at him. A look passed between the two, and Valerie gave Felix a mocking two-finger salute. She turned back around to say something to Blaise, and that's when Hermione caught Malfoy's eyes. She jumped when the realization that Draco Malfoy was looking at her. She looked around at her fellow Gryffindors to see if maybe he was looking at someone else. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were talking about quidditch. Felix was talking to Dean and Seamus about American girls.

She turned back to Malfoy and he was still staring at her.

He didn't seem as if he was paying attention around him, and yet it was as if he knew he was looking at her. After a moment, though, he seemed to snap back to reality.

Ron started talking about the classes he was taking this year and asked Hermione what ones she was taking and she pulled her gaze away. After around an hour, the Gryffindors had finished dinner and gone back to their common room.

All the common rooms, save for the Slytherin room, had needed to be rebuilt. The devastation that Voldemort had caused to the Hogwarts building had destroyed most of the towers, so the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor common rooms were more or less wiped out. As for the Hufflepuff common room, it hadn't got the brunt of the fight and destruction, but it got enough that it still needed rebuilt. It may have been new stones, but it still felt homey and warm.

The layout was the same and the furniture still looked the same; it was almost as if the war had not happened. Hermione wasn't fooled, however. There were lingering scars. They may have been covered up, but they were still there.

Hermione brought her hand up and rubbed at her arm. She found herself rubbing it out of habit. It hurt on occasion, a deep throbbing sting that had her cringing and gasping in pain. Ron and Harry had discovered her secret and they had _actually read books _to try and find a way to stop the pain. The three of them had not found a cure or anything, but she was grateful for their help and effort. She had told them that wars left scars.

They weren't happy about it, but she had told them that she was fine. Most times her arm didn't bother her, but when it did it was painful. Her thoughts withdrew from her arm and ventured to dinner. She wasn't sure why Malfoy was staring at her. He had never had cause to stare at her before. He had made fun of her since he met her and found out what she was. She had hated him, and she had never hated anyone before. Well, until Voldemort and Bellatrix. Her mother told her that hate was a feeling that only heartless and evil people felt. That they never knew love, so they only knew the opposite. But after Voldemort had Cedric killed, had the Death Eaters attack the Ministry, and then had a child try and kill a man, she hated him. But her hate for Malfoy had ended when she had seen him on the Astronomy tower. Harry had her and Ron look at his memories in a Pensieve after the war. When Malfoy's trial had come up, Harry had felt that Hermione and Ron should make their own decision about Malfoy and weather he was guilty or not.

Hermione had noticed Malfoy for what he was: a scared child. He may have been a coward at times, she admitted to that, but everyone had a cowardly moment. Even Ron had run away when they were Horcrux hunting. That did not excuse their actions, but that did not condemn them either. If you were scared to death, what kind of decisions would you make? That was the question Hermione had always asked herself when she felt like blaming Malfoy for Dumbledore's death. She could not have been there for the trial, so she wrote a letter explaining her thoughts and opinions. She had Ron write one too, although he did it with a frown on his face and muttering several curses. But that didn't matter. She felt like everyone deserved a second chance.

She was pulled from her thoughts when her friends had called her over for a back to school celebration, and the night played out from there. Which brought her back to the morning at hand. Hermione had never been a morning person. She would be excited for the day's events, but she hated those first moments when she woke up. Feeling like the gravity in the earth was trying to pull her down, her hand being asleep from when she had rolled over onto it during the night. Not to mention the gross feeling of crud on her face. She got up and stumbled to the bathroom for a much needed shower. She tore off her clothes and jumped in the shower and let the warm water flow over her skin. After she was done with her shower and wrapped herself in a towel, she tackled the mess that was her hair. It had calmed down only a little bit, but it still had a mind of its own.

She used her wand to tame most of the mess, and just put the rest up in a shabby ponytail. She walked back into the room she shared with Parvati and eventually, Lavender. It was one of the smaller rooms for the girl's dormitories, so it was just the three of them. Hermione didn't mind. She had always like Parvati, and despite sixth year with the 'Won-Won' disaster, Lavender wasn't all-bad. Overbearing at times, but tolerable. And besides that, Parvati said that Lavender had changed drastically since the werewolf attack.

She had her bubbly personality somewhat, but she was more down to earth. Hermione hoped so. The tree beds were set in an arch around the far left wall. There was a desk against the window that overlooked the schools grounds. Hermione had let Parvati have the desk. Besides the fact that Hermione was scared of heights, she would do most of her work in the library anyway. The furniture was adorned with red and gold for house loyalty. There was a beautiful red carpet on the floor with a great golden lion that had his mouth open in a roar. She smiled. No other room had that kind of carpet. Professor McGonagall had told her an old Head had the room to herself, and would often get lonely, so she charmed the lion in the carpet to move around. The lion often licked his paw or was asleep, but sometimes he would follow Hermione or Parvati around and curl around their feet. It made Hermione happy, some of the things you could pull off with magic.

Parvati had already left for breakfast, so Hermione threw on some clothes, gathered her bag, and headed downstairs. She was the only one in the common room when she got down there, which meant she had slept in longer than she had meant. Muttering a curse under her breath she ran out of the room and headed for the Dining Hall. She got there in time to see everyone filing out of the Dining Hall, headed for their first class. "Hermione!" She turned to see Ron and Harry moving through the crowd toward her.

"Hey guys!" She greeted them. "I guess I kind of slept in a little late."  
They smiled. "Well, we woke up late ourselves and thought maybe we'd meet you here. We got here about 10 minutes ago," stated Ron. "We would've saved you something for breakfast, but we didn't see you in there, we figured you were at the library," added Harry.  
"We'll stay back and have breakfast with you if you like," Ron put in.

"Oh, no that's fine. I'll just run to the kitchens real quick and grab some toast. I'll meet you two in potions!" she yelled back as she headed to the kitchens. The boys waved her later and left with the rest of the crowd. Hermione got to the painting and tickled the pear. The great aroma of eggs and bacon met her when she went in. "Can I help Miss?" squeaked a house elf. She looked at a droopy face with big, wide eyes. There was white hair on top of her head and she had a pink polka dotted dress. "Um, yes I was wondering if I could have two pieces of toast. And a few pieces of bacon, please."

"Frosty would be most pleased to serve Miss!" squeaked the elf. The house elf gathered some toast and bacon together and gave them to Hermione. With thanks, she ran out the door, and tore down the corridors. She was going to be late to Potions on the first day! Shoving toast and bacon in her mouth, she jumped down the stairs, nearly running into somebody, and tore off in the direction of the dungeons. She was turning around the corner when she felt a sharp pain in her back, and she fell forward onto the floor.

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

After Valerie had gone up to the girls' dormitories, Draco had stayed on the sofa and tried not to dwell over what had happened. Before long though, the sun had come up and the Slytherin common room started to stir. Astoria and Daphne Greengrass came down and sat in one of the other little corners, chatting softly. Daphne gave Draco a smile, and Draco turned back to the fire.

Daphne wasn't too bad, and Draco didn't mind her. Daphne was actually the first girl that Draco had been with on intimate terms. Their relationship at the time had been purely physical. Draco had figured himself a big bad Slytherin in Fifth year, being part of the Inquisitional Squad. And at the time, he didn't mind reaping the benefits of his position. Daphne had been into it, and she had told Draco that she didn't want to be romantically involved. The two had parted on friendly terms after the Department of Mysteries incident. They had not continued their agreement in Sixth year, although there were a few times that Draco and Daphne had gotten together. But Draco had gotten together with other girls too, just using then for stress relief when the Dark Lord's task was hanging over his head. Draco was not proud of that. Daphne was a sweet girl, and Draco had used her. He had written her a letter of apology - which, mind you was not easy- and she had written back saying there was nothing to apologize for. Besides Pansy, Daphne was the only other Slytherin girl that Draco actually liked. The only problem with Daphne was her sister, Astoria.

Astoria worried Draco. There was something in the girl's eyes that made him weary. When Draco and Daphne had made their agreement, Daphne had told Draco that they needed to keep it a secret. According to Daphne, Astoria had somewhat of a crush on Draco. Well, 'somewhat' was and understatement. During Sixth year Snape had Draco practice Legilimens. The old Potions Professor had told him that steeling your mind was a crucial tool to have if you planned to work with the Death Eaters. Draco had thought that a bit odd at the time, but after the war, Potter had made Snape's loyalties clear. While most Purebloods, especially Draco's father, had thought that Snape was a sniveling coward and a traitor, Draco had admired the man even more. Snape was willing to go against Voldemort, however for reasons that were not explained. Potter had been firm on that matter and had said it was private. Whatever the reason, Draco would always hold Snape in the highest regards.

Well, while Draco was practicing Legilimens, he had found many a disturbing thought and memory that Astoria had. He had seen one memory of her room where his pictures were plastered everywhere. He stayed away from the girl as much as he could, but sometimes he ran into her in the halls, which Draco knew wasn't coincidence.  
Draco felt the couch dip next to him, and saw Blaise sprawled out on the rest of the couch. He had put his fluffy navy blue robe over his flannel pajamas. Blaise yawned widely before sitting up and slumping on Draco. Draco shoved him off.

"Were you here all night mate?" Blaise asked.  
"No, not all night." Draco rubbed his eyes. Blaise was silent for once.

Blaise slapped Draco on the back in a comforting gesture. "Well, whatever is bothering you should pass, mate."  
Draco laughed darkly. "Sure."  
Out of the corner of Draco's eye he saw Pansy walk over and flop in the chair to his left. Draco and Blaise stared at her. She looked over at Draco and Blaise on the couch and raised and eyebrow.

"What?" Draco and Blaise shared a look.  
"You're wearing pink. Pansy Parkinson is wearing Pink."  
Pansy glared at them. She had on Muggle attire that looked like what Valerie was wearing last night.

"I forgot my night clothes at my manor and had to borrow some from Valerie." The two boys said nothing for a moment and then burst out laughing. When they didn't stop, Pansy pulled out her wand and shot a Stinging Hex at them. They clutched their arms as their laughter died.

"What is with you and pajamas Malfoy?" Draco tensed and turned around to see Valerie sitting in the left over chair. She was already clothed in her Hogwarts uniform. "Or is it just my pajamas?"  
"Well if your clothes weren't so weird." Malfoy shot back. Valerie looked around the group with a questioning face. "My pajamas are weird?"

"Although I am grateful for the clothes, owning Muggle stuff is strange." Said Pansy.  
"The wizarding and Muggle communities aren't integrated here?"  
"Not really," said Malfoy. "Are they in America?"

"Yes. When the Ministry in America started becoming aware of the situation over here they took action. They felt that part of the reason wizards like Voldemort," the Slytherins cringed, "rose to power is because the wizarding community doesn't fully understand the Muggle world. As a way to prevent that, the Ministry and Salem had the Community participate in a sort of switched roll program. Wizards spent around two months studying Muggles and living their life as if they were one. The Muggles still don't know about the wizarding community granted, but the program also helped us understand and appreciate the Muggles."

Draco heard a scoff behind him and he turned around to see Astoria glaring at Valerie.

"Why should we want to learn about a bunch of stupid Muggles? Their just dirty unimportant…things," Astoria sneered.

Daphne rolled her eyes at Astoria.

"Unimportant? Without Muggles, wizards would not exist. In fact the first wizard was a Muggle."

"The first wizard was Merlin, stupid."

Valerie rolled her eyes. "The most powerful wizard was Merlin. The Muggle who was the first wizard was trying to save his child from death. One day he stumbled upon the magical community. Well, you should know that magic leaves traces. It left a trace, and the Muggle turned into a wizard. He could perform magic."

The common room was stunned into silence. Draco tried to recall ever learning that, but he didn't even recall learning the first ever wizard's name. A part of him didn't want to believe that he came from a Muggle. But was it so hard to believe? Maybe. Draco had tried to keep an open mind after the war. He didn't want to end up like his father; hating certain people just because they had a different bloodline. It was hard at times, no doubt. You couldn't just erase nearly 18 years of beliefs. Draco tried though. But a Muggle as the first wizard?

"What about wands then? Explain that." Astoria sneered.

"He wanted a safe way to channel his magic. Performing wandless magic can be effective and very useful, but it's not as direct. If you don't know what you're doing, all hell can break loose."  
Valerie noticed the ongoing silence and peered around. They were all looking at her as if she was crazy.  
"Look if you don't believe me, you can look it up. Wizarding Beginnings and the Start of a New Age. That's the book."

Valerie got up and made her way to the tunnel leading out, but she stopped and spun around. "Could one of you take me to the Great Hall? I don't know my way."  
Pansy got up and made her way to the girls' dorms. "Give me a moment," she called back. Pansy returned moments later with her robes and uniform on and escorted Valerie out of the Slytherin common room.

"So what is it about the new girl that has you on edge?" whispered Blaise. Draco gave Blaise a curious look and Blaise just rolled his eyes. "Come on, mate. I could feel you stiffen up and go all tense the moment she came down."

Draco sighed. He planned to tell Blaise some lie, but Draco was tired of lying. He wanted a fresh start from the war and his past, and lying to his friends was an old habit he did not want to start again. "She just...she read me. Like a fucking open book." Blaise blanched.

"Yeah." Draco told Blaise what had transpired the night before, including Valerie's change in behavior. Blaise whistled and stared into the fireplace. "Well that's a strange way to start the new year. What I think is odd though, is why she's trying to befriend us. Out of everyone in the Slytherin house, and every spot at the table, she chose us."  
Draco looked at him. "You think she's trying to befriend us?"

"Well yeah. She looked real nervous last night at dinner when she sat down, and then she was relieved when we didn't tell her to shove off."

Draco's eyebrows furrowed. "I didn't get that kind of vibe from her."

Blaise mumbled under his breath and gave Draco a look. "That's because you and everyone is focused on body language and facial expression. I focus on the eyes. The eyes tell you everything."

Draco was impressed. It must have shown because Blaise commented saying, "You aren't the only one who can read people Malfoy. Now come on, let's go get food. I'm bloody starving."

Blaise and Draco went back up to their rooms and got ready for the day. When they left, Flint, Goyle, and Nott were starting to get up. They traveled up the stairs and to the Great Hall where they found Valerie and Pansy munching on bacon, toast, and eggs while having polite conversation. There were already quite a bit of students in the Great Hall and before long it was filled with the joyous and excited chatter of students. Draco had made sure to sit with his back to the Gryffindor table that morning. When he sat down he didn't miss the amused smirk on Valerie's face.

Breakfast was pleasant that morning. The four Slytherin's conversation revolved around classes that would transpire that morning. The Eighth year Slytherins, or whatever the hell they were called, had Potions that morning, along with Gryffindor house. Eventually it was time for class, and the students filed out of the Great Hall. As they were leaving, Draco heard the two buffoons call out Granger's name. The brightest witch of their age looked like she had just woke up and had done sprints. Her hair was frazzled and unkempt and her robes were in disarray. The Gryffindors traded words for a moment before Granger zoomed off behind everyone else. Blaise was talking to Valerie on how he was considered the best looking in the entire school, while Pansy just kept shaking her head at the dark skinned boy.

They made their way to potions and were on the stairs when Granger zoomed by them again. She nearly bumped into Blaise as she speed down the stairwell. She said a hurried 'sorry' and continued on her way.

Blaise laughed. "Only the first day and still as eager to learn as ever."  
Pansy rolled her eyes. "Some things never change."

"Pansy," Valerie started, "did you forget a bag or are you just carrying quills in your pockets?"  
"Wha-" Pansy looked down to see that she indeed did not have her bag with her. "Shit!" She exclaimed. "I must have left it back in the Great Hall. I'll see you guys in potions."

"I'll come with you Pans. Merlin forbid you forget how to walk on your way back." Said Blaise.

Pansy punched him in the arm as they turned around and headed toward the Great Hall.

Draco and Valerie walked in silence for a moment before she asked, "So did you have a good first night back?" Draco glared at her. "You know exactly how well my night went." Valerie gave him a curious look. "You sound angry."

Draco exhaled with irritation. "Considering you were prodding me last night for my life story, yes. I hope your boyfriend isn't that annoying."

Valerie had a confused look on her face. "Boyfriend?"  
"That American bloke you came with." Valerie's rolled her eyes. "Felix and I are just friends. Don't make the mistake of thinking you know me Malfoy."

"Why? You seem to know me." Valerie turned to look at him as they rounded a corner. She opened her mouth to say something, but then snapped it shut. Something dawned on her face that almost looked like she had just realized something. Draco furrowed his eyebrows. Valerie's face now looked troubled. She stared off into space for a moment before an annoyed look crossed her face. "I'm sorry Malfoy. I didn't...I don't..." She didn't finish the sentence.

"I would just like to know what your plan is." Draco said quietly.  
Valerie laughed. "I don't have a plan for anything, Malfoy. I don't have some plan for world domination."

"I still intend to find out your secrets," Draco said with his normal charm.

"You can try," she said with amusement. Draco was stopped from making any further comments when they heard a commotion.  
"Filthy fucking Mudblood! How dare you come back?!"

Draco could not believe the scene in front of him. The Sixth year that had called Draco a traitor was pointing a wand at Granger. Two other Sixth years were holding Grangers arms and had her on her knees. They were wearing smug, vicious grins and one of then smacked Granger when she struggled. She had a small gash in her head, but she looked at her attacker with defiance. There were a couple of girls standing to the sides laughing. Draco and Valerie stood there in surprise. The Sixth year holding the wand donned a look of pure evil.

"I'll just have to teach you a lesson."

Granger sneered at him. If not for the utter surprise of the situation, Draco would have laughed. He had seen Granger look at someone with anger and hate, but he had never seen her sneer. He wanted to laugh at it, at how ridiculously out of character it was if he wasn't frozen.

"That's what Voldemort said to the Muggle-borns. Look what happened to him."

Draco almost smiled at her bravado, if she wasn't being an idiot. As far as he could tell, Granger didn't have her wand, or at least she couldn't reach it with the two Sixth Years holding her arms out. You never angered someone attacking you, unless you had a weapon to defend yourself with. Draco had learned that.

The leader of the Sixth years purpled in rage. "How dare you use his name you disgusting Mudblood? Cruc-"

Valerie seemed to have snapped out of her reverie and darted forward. One moment she was by Draco, the next she had the Sixth year's wand arm pinned behind his back, and a hand grasping his throat. The two Sixth years holding Grangers arms dropped them and rushed to help their friend. Now thinking clearly, Draco whipped his wand out and cast a Stunning spell at the two gorillas. They fell back onto the floor. The girls who were standing over to the side had their mouths open, stunned. Draco held his wand pointed at the two. Granger stood up and glanced at Draco before doing a double take and blanching. Donning his emotional mask, Draco kept his face neutral.

"Now," started Valerie in the Sixth year's ear. Valerie had that flashy look in her eyes again. Her demeanor had also changed. The predatory behavior Draco had witnessed the night before, only stronger.

"You weren't going to cast an Unforgivable at a fellow student were you? We Americans weren't here to witness and see what Voldemort had done, but we heard plenty. We also heard what complete idiots and psychos his followers were. We didn't think they could be too stupid, but you just proved me wrong. Casting an Unforgivable in a school, and you're only in sixth grade."

"I'm seventeen, and I'm a Seventh year. I don't have the trace. The Ministry could never find me," the Sixth year ground out.

Draco chuckled. This drew the attention of the younger boy to Draco and his eye's widened in rage. "You! Figures you'd help this Mudb-" Valerie yanked his arm harder behind his back, and the boy yelped out in pain.

"I won't tolerate that kind of language, and I believe you owe Miss..." Valerie looked over to Granger and raised her eyebrows, silently asking her name. "Granger. Hermione Granger."

Valerie had a reaction similar to the one she had last night when she found out who Draco was. She looked at Granger a moment, somewhere between awe struck and...amusement?

"Yes, I believe you owe Miss Granger an apology. Two apologies actually. That's one for the name calling, and one for attacking her."

"Never. I'd rather die."  
Valerie straitened up with an annoyed look on her face. "No need for melodramatics. If you want to die, however, I can arrange that."

Valerie said it so nonchalantly that Draco had to laugh. "However, I think making you apologize is more fun. So go ahead."

The younger boy suddenly jerked his arm up, spinning around and bringing his wand up to point it at Valerie. Valerie rolled her eyes and snatched the wand out of his hand before he could blink. The boy just stood there with his arm up and staring at Valerie. He made to grab for it, but Valerie just spun him around in the same hold she had before. She whispered something in his ear that Draco couldn't hear. The boy's eyes widened and for the first time since this ridiculous situation, the attacker looked afraid.

Valerie shoved him away from her. Valerie held up the wand and looked at it. "I think I'll keep this for a little while. Just until you start behaving. Now I suggest you leave, all of you."

She made a pointed look at the girls standing off to the side. The boy and the girls started to leave, albeit very slow, when the boy pointed out his Stunned friends. Valerie gave a flick of her wrist and the two boys were rejuvenated.

Everybody looked at Valerie again. She had just preformed wandless magic. Wandless and nonverbal magic.

"Well? Off you go." When the younger students didn't move, Valerie took a step forward and the lower years scampered off. She laughed when they left. Draco and Hermione were staring at Valerie, still stunned.

"Was I too hard on them?"  
"You can perform wandless magic?" Granger asked with excitement.  
Valerie shrugged. "Somewhat. Can you?"

Granger's smile slipped slightly. "Not really. I've read a few books on it, and so far I can only perform Wingardium Leviosa and Lumos. I've tried some other things..."

And Granger went on and on about all the things she tried with wandless magic. These were actually some of Draco's favorite memories of Hogwarts. Granger always had a nice voice and her enthusiasm for knowledge was refreshing. Not to mention she was intelligent. It wouldn't have been so bad except a.) she had that swotty know-it-all attitude and b.) she was a Gryffindor.

Valerie shot him an amused look at Granger's behavior. Granger finished her speech and smiled. And it was a beautiful smile. Whoa? Beautiful smile? No, it's just a nice smile. It's not Granger, it's her teeth. I'm just admiring my handy work. Draco shook his head of the thoughts.

"Well, if you want, I could teach you some wandless magic I know."  
Granger's face lit up. "That...that would be spectacular! Yes, thank you."  
"Well, I suggest we make our way to potions Malfoy. Were you headed Hermione?"  
"Oh, potions as well."  
Valerie made a face. "I forgot. This school is weird and your 'Houses' have classes together." The trio started to walk with Valerie in the middle and Draco and Hermione on either side.

"How does Salem organize their classes?" Asked Granger.  
"They organize the students by age and grade, er, year. We don't have tables in our Great Hall like here."

"So where do you eat then?" asked Draco. Both Granger and Valerie laughed.  
"I meant we don't have houses at Salem. The only thing that separates us is our year. Our Dining Hall has many tables in it that can fit anywhere from 10 to 15 kids."  
"So who do you have classes with then?"  
"Anyone and everyone. We're put into classes based on the classes we pick and choose. Granted there are classes that everyone has to take, but as you get older you choose your classes for whatever career you want."

"That sounds...overly complicated," stated Draco.  
Valerie laughed. "It can be." She looked back and forth between Draco and Hermione.

"So are you two friends?"  
Silence. Neither Draco nor Hermione made a noise. "It wasn't a loaded question, you know. A simple yes or no will do."

Draco looked over at Granger to see her chewing on her bottom lip, but pointedly ignoring the question. She glanced up at him and he raised an eyebrow. She turned her head to face the ground. Is that how it's going to be then? Granger wasn't going even going to acknowledge him. And like that, all the memories of Draco pestering Granger came back.

Him pestering her and her ignoring him. Those were some of the greatest times Draco had. When he pestered Granger and got her blood boiling, it always got rid of the bad feeling Draco usually had that day. Granger's reaction to his teasing always made him feel, alive. Most people, when Draco got mad at them or made fun of them, would take it in scared silence or run away crying.

Not Granger. Granger would spit fire back at him. Don't forget you made her cry once. Draco shook his head to get rid of the thought. He was tired of feeling bad, of feeling hallow. He wanted to feel alive again. It almost felt like old times, playing this little game. And Malfoy was good at playing games.

"Yes, Granger and I are friends. In fact we're really good friends if you catch my meaning," Draco stated with a smug attitude.  
Granger's head shot up in anger and she made a choking noise. Valerie looked surprised. "Really? You two are an item?"  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Granger shouted. Draco laughed.

"Well we aren't an item per say. More like we're in a...mutually beneficiary agreement." Draco wiggled his eyebrows. "I would never be in any sort of agreement with you Draco Malfoy!"

"Using the full name, are we? I always knew you had a thing for me." Granger made the choking noise again. She opened her mouth to yell at him again, but instead just glared at him.

"I've never had a thing for you, nor will I ever. You're not my type."  
"Sexy blondes?"

Granger smirked. "No. I'm not into ferrets." And then she walked off toward the Potions class.

Draco and Valerie stood there before Valerie burst out laughing. Draco glared at her, but Valerie only laughed harder. After a minute she stopped her laugher, but she would chuckle on occasion. "You have to admit Malfoy, she got you. I don't get the whole ferret thing but..." Valerie laughed again.

Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her forward to the classroom. "Let's just go to Potions."

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

If Hermione was going from the events of this morning, the rest of the day was going to suck. First she slept in too late, then she had to run and get breakfast, then she had to run so she wasn't late to potions, attacked, and then her and Malfoy got in a row.

The last part wasn't all that surprising, old habits die hard, but it was still annoying! She was absolutely mortified at the scene moments ago. Malfoy made all those _horrible _accusations, and in front of the new girl! For all Hermione knew, the American Slytherin thought she was some loose...floozy!

Hermione let her head plunk onto the Potions desk in front of her. She had rushed into the room in a huff and slammed her bag onto the floor before plopping into her chair. She was aware of Harry's and Ron's questioning gazes on her, but they were smart enough not to comment on the matter.

A noise at the back of the room told her someone else was coming into the room. She didn't have to lift her head to know it was Valerie and the slimy git. There was a scrape of chairs on the floor and some rustling of clothing. She thought she heard Valerie laugh.

_At least I got Malfoy back._

Hermione would cherish the look on his face when she got the last word in for the rest of her life. Whenever Malfoy and Hermione got into a fight, neither usually came out on top. Sure there were the few times one got the other, but for the most part they would fight until their faces were blue and one stormed off.

_This is a great way to start fresh. Not even 48 hours in, and we're already biting each other's heads off.  
_  
Finally calm, Hermione raised her head and started getting out her quill and parchments. As she was digging around in her bag she glanced up just a fraction and saw Valerie and Malfoy sitting next to each other. Valerie was talking in a quiet tone with a smirk on her face.

Finding what she was looking for, Hermione sat up in her chair and straightened out her desk. Curiosity got the best of her and she glanced back over at Malfoy and Valerie. Valerie was still talking to Malfoy, while Malfoy just looked at her like she had lost her marbles. Valerie stopped talking for a moment and stared at Malfoy with an annoyed look. She said something else and Malfoy recoiled with a look of horror on his face. His eyes shot over to Hermione and glanced at her. Hermione jumped in surprise again.

_Dammit I need to stop doing that!_

Malfoy looked back at Valerie. Draco's stare in a different direction caught Valerie's attention. She followed Malfoy's line of vision. A smile broke out on her face and she said something else which caused Malfoy to glare with a fiery intensity at her. Valerie laughed. Draco turned away from her and gave the front of the room rapt attention.

Slughorn came waddling in at that precise moment, and Hermione turned her attention off of the Slytherins. Zabini and Parkinson came through the door and tip toed to some chairs in the back.

Slughorn had gotten to the front of the room and looked around his desk for a moment before he grabbed a paper and called for the students to be quiet.

"Yes, well welcome back students! I'm glad to see you for your sev- uh, eighth year." He smiled. "Yes, well I'm afraid we must delve straight into this, uh, new year. So, shall we get started then? Uh, for these first two months we will be making an assortment of healing potions. Now these potions are quite difficult to make, which means that you will all be partnered."

Whispers of excitement broke out in the room. "Now listen close because I will be calling out yours and your partner's name." Those excited whispers turned into groans. "Now quiet down, quiet down. I've partnered each of you randomly, so there is no need to fret." Hermione hoped so. The worst-case scenario is that she would be partnered with Neville.

Not that she didn't like Neville, but he was a fright in the Potions classroom.

_Maybe he won't be so bad not that Snapes's not here._

Grief hit her, and she immediately regretted thinking that thought. Snape may have been horrible to them all when they were in school, but if it wasn't for him Harry would probably be dead. In fact, there would probably be more deaths in the Light side's ranks.

Harry had shown her a memory of Snape talking to Dumbledore one time about her. About her unbelievable knack for retaining information and her enthusiasm to learn. His only problem with her had been her friendship with Harry. Harry had laughed with humor when he told her about it. She especially had a soft spot for the old Potions professor after learning that everything he had done, he had done for Lily Potter. It was almost impossible to think that a Death Eater could have loved a Muggle-born.

Her thoughts were disrupted when she felt Ron shake her shoulder.

"You think there's any chance you'd get partnered with either me or Harry?" he whispered.

_I hope not._

She loved those two, she really did, but she knew that if she was partnered with them, she'd get stuck with the work. Not that she minded working, thank you very much, but it was the principle of the matter. They should at least make an effort to try their hardest. She knew that even if she wasn't parted with them that she would end up helping them out anyway.

"I don't know Ronald. We'll see." She turned her attention back to Slughorn.

"After you have all gotten with your partner, one of you shall come forward and pull a slip of paper from this jar."

He held up a small jar with several slips of paper inside. "Each piece of paper will have a certain healing potion name written on it. It is your job, along with your partner, to study and make this healing potion. Now, do be advised that there will be some pairs who have the same potion. This does not mean that you can all group together and use the same batch. Any students caught doing so will be punished with detention in addition to failing this assignment. Any questions?"

Ron raised his hand.

"Yes Mister Weasley?"

"Sir, if we do end up drawing the same potion as another group, are we allowed to study together? I mean, pool or trade notes and such?"

Slughorn thought about that for a moment. "I see no problem with that as long as everybody does their share amount of work. You can discuss your notes together, but there is also a report that will go along with the potion, and those need to be done with your original partner only."

"Oh." Ron sounded disappointed. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. When Slughorn wasn't asked any more questions, he smiled again and continued.

"So, when I call out your partners, I want you to move and sit next to each other. Neville Longbottom will be paired with Seamus Finnigan."

Everyone in the class cringed. With Neville being accident-prone and Seamus always blowing stuff up by accident...well it just couldn't end well.

"Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil." Hermione could just imagine Parvati's happiness.

"Blaise Zabini and Valerie Jacobson." Hermione peeked over at Valerie to see her shrug her shoulders.

"Theodore Nott and Gregory Goyle. Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass. Harry Potter and Felix Markins. Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson."

"WHAT?!" Ron and Pansy had exclaimed at the same time. They looked at each other, then back at Slughorn, then back to each other again. Thus the arguments began.

"I can't be partnered with her she's a Slytherin!"  
"He's a Weasley!"  
They almost couldn't be heard over the rest of the class laughing, although some of their shouting got through.  
"-slimy snake-"  
"-with that ghastly red hair-"  
"-bloody outrageous-"

Hermione was herself couldn't stop laughing. Like she said, she loved Ron, but there were some things that were just too funny that you couldn't help but laugh. She was trying to stifle her laugher for the sake of Ron, but she couldn't help it. She smothered her hand over her mouth to try and help, but that didn't work either. It took a few minutes, but Slughorn managed to calm the class down enough to be heard.

"Now that is enough! You would think that after the previous year, these house rivalries would be abolished! I am ashamed at the both of you for your behavior. Now Mr. Weasley and Miss Parkinson will both be staying after class-" Slughorn was interrupted by Pansy's whine.

"But Sir! We're the only two not paired with someone from our own house."

It was then that Hermione's laughter stopped and her smile slipped. She had forgotten that her name had not been called. And neither had...No.

"As it is Miss Parkinson that is not the case. If both you and Mr. Weasley had not started arguing like a pair of First years, you would have heard me with the last pair in the class: Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione had remembered that right after the Final Battle there was stillness. A silence that had settled. It was a peaceful seeming moment after just utter chaos. She had remembered looking at all her friends and smiling. When Harry had defeated the Dark Lord, and people had finished cheering, they had stood staring at one another as if saying, "Now what?"

The war was all they had known for that year. Even before that actually. The war had consumed their life and they were left with the devastating rubble. But people did not know what to do or how to react. There was no greater understatement than for people being glad that Voldemort had been defeated, and that it was all over.

Well, it may have been all over, but people were lost. They simply could not process that there wasn't a threat anymore or that they didn't have to fight for their lives.

There was a silence in this particular moment.

But it wasn't like the silence after everyone had seen Voldemort fall and his wand go flying. No, this silence was the one like before the Finale Battle. The moment where everyone was bracing themselves, preparing for battle. That was a lit silence. The moment where everyone was waiting for the bomb to go off.

Hermione stayed silent. Granted the world did not slow like before the Finale Battle, but it was an agonizing wait. All of the class looked at each other silently asking "Did I hear that right?" People were waiting for a fight a hundred times worse than Pansy and Ron's.

Hermione dare not turn her head to look at Malfoy, or anyone for that matter. She did not want to see the disgusted face of Malfoy sneering at her with those cold silver eyes. She kept her gaze forward and unfocused.

"You're kidding right Sir?"  
Surprisingly this comment was not from Malfoy, but Harry.

"Not in the least dear boy. Yes, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy will be partnered for this assignment. Now, find your partner and send someone forward to draw for your potion name."

Nobody moved.

"Come along class, get together."

People started to move, albeit with a sluggish motion like they were in water. Hermione didn't move. She was aware of Ron and Harry's pitying gaze as she sat there. Hermione finally gathered her courage and looked over at Malfoy. He was still sitting in his seat as well and looking at her with a face completely made of stone. Neither of them moved.

It was a game. Everyone was waiting to see who would move first. They were waiting to see who surrendered and admitted defeat. Hermione still sat. She had played this waiting game before and it was as annoying as a blast-ended skrewt. There was no way in hell, be it Muggle or Wizard, that Hermione was getting up and going over to _him. _Hermione raised her eyebrows at the blonde, challenging him. He narrowed his eyes at her. It seemed like eternity had passed before Slughorn spoke up.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you will please gather your things and join Miss Granger."

Hermione sat with her head facing the front now. She inhaled a deep breath and let it out very slow. No one had won the game. There was going to end up being a rematch. Malfoy gathered his bag from the floor and made his way to her table. Pulling the chair out, he flopped into it like she had done upon entering the class earlier.

Slughorn, being happy with lack of fighting, but oblivious to the lingering tension, smiled again.

"Now if one person from each pair will come up and draw for their potion." Hermione couldn't get out of her seat fast enough. She did not miss Malfoy's dry chuckle. She was behind Valerie in the line for the jar, and both were considerably far back in the line.

This was Hermione's chance to clear Valerie about the situation before class.

"Um, excuse me," Hermione started in a quiet tone. Valerie turned around and faced Hermione. "About earlier, with the ferret-" Valerie held up her hand and smiled.

"Don't worry. I think no less of you. Everyone has their guilty pleasures."

Hermione blanched and started sputtering. It took her a moment longer than she would like to admit for her to notice the mischievous grin on Valerie's face.

"I'm joking. I know that didn't happen. I've only known Malfoy for less than a day, and I know not to trust everything he says. He's far too like me."

Hermione didn't know weather to laugh or frown at the honesty.

"Well, I was hoping you wouldn't get the wrong impression of me."

"Oh, don't worry. I've already judged you from the tabloids." This time Hermione knew she was joking.

"Too much like yourself as well?" She asked.  
Valerie snorted. "No, just too fucking annoying."

Hermione laughed. It was Valerie's turn to draw from the jar. She reached her hand in and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Burnt Flesh Regeneration Potion. They always have such lovely names for these."

Hermione stepped forward and stuck her hand in and got a piece of paper. She pulled it out and read what she and Malfoy, she shuddered, would have to make.

"Rapid Revival Potion." Valerie's eyes brightened and looked at Hermione's scrap of paper.

"Ah, you got the fun one."

Hermione looked at Valerie in surprise. "You've made it before?" Valerie and Hermione started walking back to their desks. Hermione made sure to walk slow.

"No, not by myself anyway. My old Potions class at Salem had an entire week where our teacher demonstrated several potions and their effects. The Rapid Revival Potion was just the most fun to watch. There are several different effects after you add each ingredient."

Valerie looked behind Hermione and smiled. "I think someone is waiting for you."

Hermione turned around and saw Malfoy glare at her with his arms crossed. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh he won't mind waiting."

Valerie laughed.

"I think we will get along ravishingly. Well Miss Granger it was nice to meet you in the flesh. I didn't get the chance to act like a star struck idiot earlier, so we must see each other again."

Valerie stuck her hand out and Hermione shook it. Hermione smiled.

"Um, thank you. Oh, and thank you for, um, earlier. In the hallway." Valerie smiled.

"No problem." She turned walked back to her desk with Blaise Zabini. Zabini, she noticed, was watching her and Valerie while they had their conversation. Hermione went back to her table with the evil blonde git.

Valerie seemed nice. She was pleased to know that Valerie wasn't as scary as her appearance. Hermione should have learned by now not to judge based on appearance. Valerie seemed quick-witted and had her own opinions, rather than jumping on the bandwagon.

There was also the humor that Valerie had that made Hermione think they would be good friends. It was a sort of dry humor that Hermione always thought had the most effect. She hoped they became friends. Harry and Ron were amazing, but Hermione had only Ginny as a real best friend who was a girl.

Ginny had been her best girl friend since fourth year, but Ginny was dating Harry and they told each other _everything. _Hermione ran to Ginny whenever she had a girl problem that she felt she couldn't tell Harry or Ron, but Ginny was also madly in love with Harry and Hermione didn't want to intrude with their relationship.

After all that had happened, Harry deserved some peace and love. Parvati was brilliant and one of the nicest people ever, sure, but Parvati was also best friends with Lavender. Valerie seemed really lovely as well, and Hermione felt some sort of connection with the girl. Granted she didn't know why, but Hermione felt like she could relate to her.

Hermione was going to try and make this the best year at Hogwarts.

She got back to her desk. Trying being the operative word.

"Took you long enough Granger."  
"I was having polite conversation with someone. You should try it sometime."  
"I'll have you know that I have polite conversations all the time."

Hermione snorted in derision. Malfoy glared at her and tapped his fingers on his arm.

"So you have polite conversations just not with me?"  
"Pretty much."

Hermione huffed. Draco gave her a smirk. She hated that smirk. He always did that when he thought he had won an argument. The only time she had gotten rid of that damned smirk was in third year when she punched him.

She smiled at the fondness of the memory. Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her.  
"I don't like you smiling. Why are you smiling?"  
"Does my smile intimidate you, Malfoy?"  
"Not even close."  
"And I was just recalling a certain moment in third year is all."

Malfoy wasn't an idiot. He knew what she was referring to. He leaned in close to Granger and was pleased when her breath hitched.

"Make no mistake Granger. You struck me _once. _I assure you, it won't happen again."

Hermione was sick of this game. It was a vicious cycle with Malfoy and her. They fought, they went away to lick their wounds, irritated each other, and then fought again. She was trying, no; she was going to have a spectacular new year damn it! And she wasn't about to let the ferret ruin that for her. The only way to end this was to start being, dare she even think it, '_nice to Malfoy. I'm just going to have to have patience.'_

She shuddered again.

"Well Malfoy, we were young children then, so I highly doubt it will come to a time like  
that again." Malfoy gave her a strange look at her change in attitude.  
"Shall we start on our potion then?"  
"We don't even know the ingredients to the potion." _Patience.  
"_I meant discussing what we know about it," she strained out.  
"Ok," Malfoy said slowly.

They were saved from talking to each other further when the bell signified the end of class. Sighing in relief Hermione gathered up her stuff in a rush and got up to leave. She was walking past Slughorn when he called, "Oh, Miss Granger! If you would stay after class please. And you too Mr. Malfoy," he said pointing at Malfoy.

"Bloody hell," said Ron.

Harry gave her and Ron a reassuring smile before he left. Hermione, Malfoy, Ron, and Pansy all walked toward Slughorn's desk to stand in front.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I have partnered you four as I have."

"Bit of an understatement Sir." Ron stated. Hermione elbowed him in his side.

Slughorn cleared his throat. "I was hoping that by partnering you the way I did, would help to stamp out any lingering house rivalries. I was serious before about hoping that there were no more of the rivalries since the War had ended, but it appeared I was wrong."

"But Sir, why not have Harry paired with a Slytherin then? He is the Chosen One after all. People would stop if it seemed like he was friends with the sna- Slytherins."

Hermione heard Pansy and Malfoy snort in disgust. Ron was right, however. Sad to say that if Harry did start being friends with Slytherins, Hogwarts would follow suit. Instead of making their own decisions, they would follow Harry's choices like a flock of sheep.

Hermione wasn't fooled. She didn't mind the Slytherin House, just the people in it. It was that way since Malfoy and his gang had made fun of her and called her Mudblood.

"While I am aware of that Mr. Weasley, Harry does not have quite the animosity for Slytherin house that you do." When Ron made a sound of protest, Professor Slughorn held up his hand. "Mr. Weasley my decision is final. Besides that, it was Headmistress McGonagall's idea for the pairing."

That explained it. While Professor Slughorn was brilliant in his own mind he was still too much like a spaced out child to Hermione.

"That still doesn't explain why you paired Malfoy and I together Sir."

"You're joking right?" Ron and Pansy had said at the same time again. They both sneered at each other and put a little more space between the two of them. Hermione had also noticed that Malfoy had rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Miss Granger, you are one of the brightest and more mature students I have ever had. But your conflict with Mr. Malfoy is also one like I have never seen. I am hoping that between you two, you can at least learn to be civil."  
No one said anything else, accepting their fate.  
Slughorn dismissed them. "Now off you go."

None of the students talked to each other, not even Ron and Hermione. They were all contemplating what Slughorn had just told them. They were done with fighting; in fact they were sick of it. But trying to erase seven years worth of animosity was like telling a cheetah to change his spots. Impossible. There had also always been house rivalry. Hell, even Hufflepuff had participated in this century old tradition. It was just fun team spirit. Although when it came to Slytherin and the rest of Hogwarts, the lines for that rivalry were amped up to the highest point.

Hermione had already told herself she would try to be civil with Malfoy, but it wouldn't work if Malfoy didn't try.

At the stairwells, the four students parted ways. Where the other three were headed Hermione did not know, but she was headed to Arithmancy.

When she got to the class though, Hermione found her thoughts could not focus on the subject at hand. She was still stuck on the whole Potions debacle.

_Even if we're civil, there will always be something unsettled between us._

Hermione had remembered once when she was studying in the library in fifth year, Malfoy had to sit next to her since there were no other chairs open. They had tried their best to ignore each other, but...well Hermione didn't want to get into it. It just ended _horribly. _

As it turned out, Arithmancy was not the only class that she could not focus in. Hermione couldn't decipher one thing in Ancient Runes.

Before long though, it was time for lunch. Hermione dropped into the seat besides Harry and across from Ron in the Dining Hall. Pushing her plate of food away, she let her head fall forward onto the table where she proceeded to bang her head repeatedly.

"Uhh, Hermione?" asked Ginny.  
"I wouldn't Ginny." stated Ron.  
"What happened?"  
Ginny heard Hermione mumble something in a detached tone.  
"What?"  
"I've been partnered with Malfoy in potions."

There was silence around the table of Gryffindors. They were all sad for their poor comrade. None of them liked Malfoy, and they wouldn't wish him on their worst enemy. The fact that their fellow Gryffindor, and Hermione Granger at that, was partnered with him was a very sad circumstance indeed.

"You're barking!" Ginny exclaimed.  
"She's not." Harry said.  
"For how long?"

Hermione looked at Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Gryffindors. "You guys didn't tell her?"  
"Well frankly we were waiting for you to break the news."  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "I don't see why it's such a big deal."  
A collected gasp went up at the table.

"What? Aren't you all just tired of the bickering? Frankly I have better things to do then to re-hash some buried problem between myself and the Slytherins. And wasn't it you Harry who said it was time to stop the fighting?" Harry blushed under Ginny's stern gaze.  
"Well...I...yeah." Ginny gave Harry a look.  
"There's no 'well, I, yeah' about it. It's time we built bridges to mend the gaps between us. I think Hermione being partnered with Malfoy is a great way to start."

"Hermione and Ron," added Felix as he sat down next to the freckled ginger boy.  
"What does Ron have to do with it?" Ginny asked.  
Harry started laughing again. "Ron got paired with Pansy Parkinson."  
Ginny stared at her boyfriend for a long minute before she burst out laughing. The entire table followed suit.  
"I don't get why my situation is so funny and Hermione's is so morbid," whined Ron.

Felix was in the middle of shoveling food into his mouth with a fork when it stopped midway.

"Are you serious?" He looked around at the others. "He doesn't know?"  
Ginny chuckled. "He's rather oblivious."  
"What? What's so funny?" Ron demanded.

The side of Felix's mouth quirked up.

"Because Malfoy doesn't have a crush on Hermione, and Pansy has one on you." Felix said.

Ron's face reddened at the American boy's comments and he opened and closed his mouth so much, he was starting to look like a fish.

"But...I don't...there's no...No you can't be right. Pansy Parkinson does not have a crush on me. Where would you get a rubbish idea like that?"

"Well, she looks at you a lot," Harry said.  
"Then she's always running into you," Ginny added.

Ron shook his head back and fourth rapidly. "You're wrong mate," he told Felix.

Felix merely looked at Ron. "You're telling a Veela that he's wrong about love and attraction. For crying out loud, when she looked at you in Potions class _I could smell her happiness _at the thought of you and her being partnered."

Ron looked rather disgusted. "You can smell happiness? How the bloody hell do you smell happiness? What the bloody hell would happiness even smell like?"

"Like sunshine." This came from a new voice. Hermione lifted her head to see Valerie walk up to Felix and whisper something in his ear. He turned to her in surprise and raised his eyebrows. "When?" Valerie looked at him with a disbelieving look. Felix shot her an exasperated look in return. "I meant the time."

"You need to be there before 11:34 at the latest. After that..." Valerie looked around at the people of the Gryffindor table. She turned her gaze back to Felix.  
"Just be there before 11:34." She turned and started making her way around the end of the Gryffindor table toward the Slytherin table. She stopped mid step before she turned to face Felix again and started walking backward. "Oh, and by the way? You have to escort the newbie there as well."

Felix got a dejected look on his face. "What?! Why?"  
Valerie grinned in an evil fashion. "Because I said so." She about-faced and strode to a seat by Blaise Zabini at the Slytherin table.

There was a confused silence before Dean laughed and said, "Wow mate. For a powerful magical creature, you're whipped." Harry and Ron laughed. Ginny hit Harry in the arm.  
Felix shook his head. "I wouldn't call it being whipped."  
"What would you call it then?" asked Seamus.  
"Self preservation." Felix said with a smirk.  
The rest of the Gryffindors laughed.

Ron still had a look of confusion on his face. "Happiness smells like sunshine? And how would she know what it smells like?" Ron gestured to Valerie.

"Yes, happiness smells like sunshine. As a Veela, even a half Veela, I'm attuned to the emotions of people. Those emotions can have a specific scent, especially if it is a strong emotion. Kind of like hearing colors or seeing sounds." Everybody considered that for a moment before nodding their head in understanding.

Hermione was the only one who seemed to notice that Felix didn't answer Ron's second question.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
For the rest of the day Hermione's thoughts were consumed on the situation with Malfoy. Hermione went through Muggle Studies trying to figure out the problem. That's when it hit her. The thing that Hermione was best at was solving problems. Homework problems, Ron problems, and not to mention the how to destroy a horcrux problem. So why not treat this competition or whatever it was between her and Malfoy as another problem? Hermione smiled to herself.

_Maybe this won't be so hard after all._

* * *

**So I when I was pairing up the students for the Potions class scene, I had one person left over every time. Therefore, if you didn't notice, Tracey Davis was not in that class. I chose Tracey because I don't really know about her and I feel as if she isn't all that significant for this story. If there are any Tracey lovers out there, I sincerely apologize. I couldn't pair her with Lavender either because Lavender won't be there for that particular Potions assignment. Tracey could have died, moved, not taken Potions, whatever. Just use your imagination. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Draco Malfoy was having a fan-fucking-tastic day. And it was only the bloody second day! Actually, if one wanted to be precise, Draco hadn't even been there for 48 bloody hours! The only bright spot on his day was bugging the hell out of Granger. Draco almost felt smug, but then he remembered she got in the last word.

_Damn this unfair world and all its inhabitants._

To add on to his sullen mood he had to explain to Valerie about the ferret incident to shut up her curiosity. They had walked into potions with Valerie laughing at his expense. But the adventure didn't end there, oh no!

"You know, if you like a girl, just tell her. It doesn't waste as much time as playing the asshole," Valerie had stated.  
"Beg pardon?" Draco was confused.  
"Your joke and attitude toward Hermione Granger."

Draco had stared at the American for a full minute before he managed to ground out, "I don't like Granger."  
She had just raised her eyebrows. "Could've fooled me." And then she laughed again.

Draco had glanced over at Granger then, thinking of the absurdity of that statement. He didn't realize that he had not looked away when Valerie had followed his gaze. She turned toward him and gave him a smug look.

"Don't like her, huh?"

And then Potions class continued from there.

Draco was in the Slytherin Common Room when some little first year had interrupted his homework time to give him the message that McGonagall wanted to speak with him. The stupid kid had gone up to Draco all quiet and cautious and had to repeat his sentences four different times before Draco got the gist of what he was saying. The kid had even started crying when Draco just stood up. Poor Blaise had to calm the kid down and reassure him that Draco wasn't going to kill him. Not that Draco would kill him anyway. First years may be annoying, but Draco wasn't going to waste time and effort on them.

Draco had left Blaise with the frightened child, and made his way to the Headmistress' office. The corridors were lit with more torches than Draco remembered, but Draco didn't mind. He was ashamed to admit it, but the worst part of his nightmares was when the darkness came. Draco Malfoy was afraid of the dark. When Voldemort had overtaken the Manor, he had kept it dark. Draco would just be walking the halls of his childhood home and then the pale faced bastard would melt from the shadows. It always scared him when there was a dark corner. After the war and his trial, Draco had kept the fireplace in his room well lit when nighttime came. He had kept that habit alive in the dorms as well. No one had complained, so maybe he wasn't the only one who didn't like the dark.

Draco had trouble finding the entrance to McGonagall's office. Truth be told, he had never been to the Head of Hogwarts office. Even when he got in trouble he had never had to go there. His father merely made a 'donation' to the school, and he went on his merry way. He had turned around at least three times and hit a dead end before he had found the entrance. The eagle guarding the entry way was extravagant. Draco had seen all the statues from the school, but he had not seen one like this. The feathers actually seemed to move as if wind was blowing on them. This was quite a door. His admiration gave way to the realization that the first year had not given him the password. He stood there contemplating what the password could be. He knew that Dumbledore had kept candy names for passwords so he tried Fizzing Whiz Bee, Acid Pop, even Cockroach Clusters. None of them worked.

"Merlin's harry balls," Draco sighed.

The eagle gave a groan and then turned to reveal a stairway leading. Draco looked at the statue in bewilderment.  
"That's honestly your password?" Of course, the statue didn't respond. Shaking his head, Draco bounded up the stairs as the eagle turned back around, hiding the passage once more. Draco came upon a set of double doors carved with a scene of Hogwarts. There was a werewolf by the Forbidden Forrest howling at the moon, along with a mermaid in the Black Lake. There was a hippogriff flying over the castle that looked like that winged menace that attacked him in third year. He was staring at what he was sure was a carved depiction of him being changed into a ferret when the doors swung open. The room was open and warm, with a large dark cherry wood desk in the center. There were several different gadgets on the desk that McGonagall was sitting at. It wasn't McGonagall that Draco was worried about. It was the group of students that were piled in McGonagall's office. He saw Pansy, who smiled at him, along with Nott, the Ravenclaw Patil twin, Terry Boot, Ernie McMillian, Hannah Abbott, Longbottom, the Gryffindor Patil twin, and Granger.

Ahhhhh, Granger. For the most part, Draco had managed to keep his thoughts off of the unfortunate pairing with the frizzy haired know it all. Every time he did think about it, Draco got a headache. Granger liked the idea of working together as much as he did. Their little spat moments before the class had not helped things, nor did the spat after Granger had talked with Valerie. He thought about being civil with her for the sake of the assignment, but there was something about Granger that had him bristling when he was near her. Draco figured he had the same effect on Granger because when she caught him looking at her, as Draco Malfoy did not stare at her, she had jumped. He smirked at the thought of having that effect on her. Granger seemed to have contemplated the possibility of being civil as Slughorn had said, but Draco wasn't sure. And if Granger wasn't willing to be civil, there was no way in hell Draco was.

Draco had actually considered Slughorn's words about ending the house rivalry, but how? There was just too much animosity between Slytherin and Gryffindor over the years that couldn't be wiped away with the swish of a wand. Besides, house rivalry, good house rivalry, was fun. Draco remembered the quidditch games and the after parties that had gone the way they had because of house rivalry.

Coming back to the present moment, Draco saw McGonagall beckon him forward with her hand. The Ravenclaws, Draco noticed, were not happy about his presence. The other students seemed like they didn't care, while Granger was ignoring him.  
"Now, I want to start off by saying none of you are in trouble."  
Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
"That being said, you are all here because I have decided to name you prefects for the Eighth years."  
The students around Draco smiled at one another.  
"With the confusion of actually having Eighth years, not to mention having the students repeat the year, I had not thought to appoint prefects. I have called you here to remedy that situation. I believe you are all responsible enough," Draco snorted in his head, "to carry out these rolls. Now, there is another matter that must be fixed: Head Boy and Head Girl."

"But Professor, I thought the letter said that there wouldn't be any Heads this year," stated Abbott.

A stern look fell across the old Transfiguration professor's face. "That was the Ministry's decision, not mine. I believe it is important to uphold something that has been around since this school's inception. So, please welcome your new Heads, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

Wait, what?

Draco wiggled a finger in his ear to see if he had heard right.

"MALFOY?" Terry Boot shouted. "Professor he's a Death Eater! He killed Dumbledore!"  
Draco clenched his fingers so hard that his knuckles turned white. He had to refrain from jumping onto the annoying Ravenclaw and beating him bloody. No matter what he did, he would always carry around that brand. Death Eater. Dumbledore's killer. Once again, it didn't matter that he wasn't the one to cast the Killing Curse. He was the one responsible for letting the other Death Eaters in, and that in turn had lead to the Headmaster's death.

His arm itched. He had searched every corner of the Manor's library, but he hadn't found anything on how to get rid of the offending tattoo. The Dark Mark had started to scar into his arm. He didn't want to carry that around for the rest of his life, a constant reminder of his past mistakes.

The other Ravenclaw had taken up Boot's argument, but the others stayed silent. He had expected more of fight. He was surprised that they hadn't gathered pitchforks and lit torches to start a mob against him. He wasn't sure whether or not to be relieved that so few people had shouted in protest.

"Mister Boot, Miss Patil that is enough. My decision is final, and I will not be changing it."  
"But he killed Professor Dumble-"  
"Severus Snape killed Albus Dumbledore. It was a choice Albus made and had Severus carry out. You have heard this I am sure, and if you haven't, then I suggest you get out more. I will hear no more on the matter, and if you want to be a prefect, then you will keep your mouth shut and your opinions to yourself."

Draco had never really respected the older woman. She was always too strict and too much of a Gryffindor for him to even begin to like her. But in that moment, he saw her, not really in a new light, but just a different light. She was defending him, and he knew that she did not like him, not like she liked Granger, Potter, or even Longbottom. If not for the others in the room, Draco would have smiled at the Headmistress.

"Now, here are your badges and a list of duties. You will report to both Heads every two weeks and report anything and everything. If you don't" she said, looking at the two Ravenclaws, "then you will be stripped of the prefect title."

The Ravenclaws left, but not before giving Draco a glare. Pansy passed by whispering, "Congrats." The rest filed out, not saying anything. Draco started to follow suit, but McGonagall called him back.  
"Mr. Malfoy, a moment." Draco turned around and was stunned to see that Granger had not left. Her determined gaze was set straight ahead, ignoring him still.  
"I take it Mr. Slughorn has assigned you two as partners already?" Draco and Hermione were quiet.  
" Very well. Then he has also told you about the reasoning behind it."

"Professor, I don't see a reason that-"

"Ms. Granger for as long as I have known you, you have always done things with logic and reasoning. But your fight with Mr. Malfoy seems more emotional. That being said, even when you are emotional, you are capable of your own thoughts, as the incident in Sixth year with Miss Brown. As for you Mr. Malfoy, you are on thin ice. You have a lot to make up for from the years past when it comes to Ms. Granger. I am hoping that by the end of this assignment, you two will have come to an agreement to end this ridiculous child's argument."

Professor McGonagall got up and came around the desk. She picked up the Head badges and presented them to Draco and Hermione.

"Now for your duties as Heads. I believe you have both worked hard, academically, and that is usually the criteria for becoming a Head. You won't need to change your schedules or living arrangements. You will need to set time aside, however, ever two weeks for the prefect's reports. This includes all the prefects from Fifth and Sixth year. You will also participate in patrols. If there is a major incident that arises, I expect you two to come to me with it. Now I believe it is time for bed. Off you go."  
McGonagall gave each student and encouraging smile.

"Professor?" Granger had halted at the carved doors and turned back to the Headmistress.  
"Yes dear?"  
"Was it really your idea for us to be partners for Potions?"  
"If you want to be technical, it was Professor Dumbledore's idea."

Draco glanced up at the painting of the old man. There was a twinkle in his eye and a genuine smile on his face. Draco would have preferred if the dead man had glared at him or screamed. But he didn't.

There was nothing left to be said, so the two students left the office. The eagle turned to let them out. Draco and Hermione were back in the hallways, walking side by side. So their partnership was Dumbledore's idea. _Is no one's ideas original here? _If Professor Dumbledore wanted them to be partners for a project what did that mean? Sure, he would have wanted them to play nice, but that twinkle...Draco was weary of that look in the man's eye, painted or no.

The awkward silence between the Slytherin and Gryffindor before Draco remembered something he wanted to ask.

"What was the password you used to get into McGonagall's office?"  
Granger furrowed her brow.  
"The password? Didn't Jeremiah tell you?" Jeremiah must have been the first year that Draco made cry.  
"No. It must have slipped his mind."  
She shrugged her shoulders.  
"The password was Merlin and Harry. Don't give me that look. Peeves made that password."

They walked a few more steps before confusion crossed Granger's face.  
"Wait, what password did you use?"  
"Nothing."  
"Then how did you get access?"  
Draco smirked. "I have charm, Granger. I don't need passwords."

Granger studied him for a moment. "You didn't...no. Never mind."

Draco looked at her. Despite being attacked, Granger looked fine. Draco was more bothered on the fact that word had not gotten out about his little 'heroic act'. Of course, Draco had told Pansy and Blaise about what happened. He had sat farther from the crowd then last time at dinner. Blaise had spit up his pumpkin juice and Pansy had dropped her fork. Both parties had stared at him like he had told them he planned to dye his hair green. No, that wasn't an apt description. They had looked at him like he had told them he had saved Hermione fucking Granger.

"You helped Granger?" Pansy had asked in a low and slow tone.  
"What was I supposed to do Pansy? Stand there and let them hex her to death?" And Draco would have stood there and done just that, had Valerie not snapped him out of his fog. Draco was bothered by the fact that he had frozen up like that.  
"They were going to perform the Cruciatus on her, for Merlin's sake!"

Pansy and Blaise looked at each other, then back to Draco. They wanted to say something more, but what could they say? Draco was right. Blaise had no problem with the girl, really. He was just surprised Draco had helped her was all. Pansy was a different matter. After years of having Pureblood supremacist mantras drilled in your head, it was hard to let those go. Pansy had undergone "therapy" with a Ministry official after the war. She had not done much during the war. _Well, I did try to hand over Potter to the Dark Lord, but that's neither here nor there, _Pansy thought. To be honest, that was the only thing the Ministry could charge her with. And they would have charged her too, if Potter hadn't shown up. He had stated under no circumstance was she to be charged. Pansy was still uncertain as to the why behind that choice, but she wasn't complaining. The Ministry was not happy with Potter for that, but since they couldn't charge her, they decided she needed bloody therapy.

In one of her sessions, Pansy's therapist had brought up the Muggle-born topic. Her therapist had asked, other than her blood, why did Pansy hate Granger? Pansy couldn't say anything. Hell, she couldn't think of anything. Granger could be a know-it-all, all the time, but so could Draco. Granger could have an air of superiority about her regarding her schoolwork, but then again, so could Draco. That was why Pansy had signed that release form stating that she renounced the Pureblood beliefs. Why, if she couldn't find a problem with the actual person, should Pansy hate her? Had her parents survived the war, they would have disowned her. Pansy wouldn't care. She hated her parents.

But it still took some getting used too, thinking of Granger as an equal. Pansy had even referred to her as Mudblood in her mind, not because Pansy had anything against the girl, but just because it was habit.

"So Valerie can perform wandless magic?" Blaise piped up.

"Only some." Valerie said, sitting by Draco. Draco had not even heard her coming or sit down.

"GAH!" Blaise had jumped so bad, that he fell out of his chair. He put his arms on the tabletop and rested his chin on top as well to get leverage. It looked like he was hanging onto a ledge. Pulling himself up, Blaise sat back in his chair and glared at Valerie.

"Do you have to do that? Every time? Just vaporize out of thin air?"  
Draco's thoughts were brought back to the time when Voldemort had done that at the Manor. Draco became uncomfortable. Valerie gave him a sideways glance, and then turned back to Blaise.

"She did that in Charms today and I about had a heart attack!"  
Valerie shrugged her shoulders. "Salem provided stealth classes last school year, and I took them. I like to practice every once and a while."

"Well, don't practice around me." Blaise said, brushing off his shoulders.  
"Wait, last school year? Wouldn't you have been a Seventh year? Why are you at school here then?" asked Pansy.  
"Oh, Salem starts first graders off a year later than Hogwarts. If I was still in America, this would be my last year." Valerie stated.

"Anyway, back to the Draco being a hero and you being a super wizard." Blaise said, waving his hands in the air for emphasis.

"I can't figure out why that Seventh year hasn't told anyone."  
"Isn't it obvious?" Pansy asked Draco.  
"Enlighten me."  
Pansy rolled her eyes. "He's a Slytherin who had his arse kicked. Not to mention he had his _wand _taken from him."  
"Which reminds me, Valerie, what did you do with it?" Draco asked.  
"Do with what?"  
Draco gave her a long look. "The wand. The wand you took from that idiot."  
"I don't have any other wand. I have mine. I think the poor boy must have lost it, say, underneath his bed?" She flashed a wicked smile.

Blaise stroked his chin before turning to Draco and pointing to Valerie. "I like her."  
Valerie blew him a kiss.

Dinner had ended some minutes after their conversation. Draco had gone back to the Slytherin Common room and started on his homework, and then Jeremiah had come up to him.

Draco brought his attention back to the present, still looking at Granger. Why did he help her? Draco was more worried with why he had frozen up. The only other time he had frozen up was when he and Potter had gone up against each other. He was fighting and shooting hexes at Scarhead, and then he was saying an Unforgivable. He hadn't even realized it until halfway through the word, and he had tried to stop it. Well, he didn't have to worry about not finishing because Potter had hit him with that agonizing curse, and the rest was history.

But his lack of action with Granger was different. He only remembered seeing her that helpless when Aunt Bella had started using Granger as target practice. The realization hit him so hard, he stumbled. No, he told himself he would forget that moment. Granger screaming and Bellatrix cackling. Draco shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind, locked it in a chest, and locked that chest in a room.

Draco looked away from Granger's face, trying to keep that chest locked away.

They came upon the changing staircases and headed separate directions.

There wasn't any "Goodnight" between the two. No words were exchanges as they went their own way. Both Eight years were thinking, though, that that was the first civil conversation they had ever had.

_Maybe it won't be as hard as I thought._


	8. Chapter 8

Draco regretted those bloody words he thought the night before. Who on earth would have thought it would be so hard to sit there and not bother each other. How hard would it be to get along with Granger, damn it!

"Well, judging from what just happened, fucking difficult." He and Blaise were standing outside of the Great Hall, letting other students pass by them.

Draco had not realized he had spoken aloud until Blaise had commented on his little outburst.  
"It wasn't my fault."  
Blaise widened his eyes. "They bloody hell it wasn't! That entire situation was your fault and you know it! You had an entire library at your disposal, and you had to take _the one book _that Granger picked out. Come on mate!"

Draco glared at his best friend. "She had _Advanced Potions Number Four. _That's the best book on potions there is!"  
Blaise rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes because we all know that Draco Malfoy must have the best of everything. Hey, you there!" Blaise was pointing at some random student passing in the halls.  
"Did you know that Draco Malfoy must always have the best?" The random student looked at Blaise like he had lost his mind, and hurried off in the other direction.

Draco smacked Blaise upside the head. "Would you stop it? If it makes any difference I'm sorry."  
"As much as your apology astounds me, I'm not the one you need to apologize to."  
Draco didn't say anything for a minute. "Do you think they'll forgive me?"  
Blaise snorted. "Well, Granger will have to, seeing as you have to finish your assignment or fail. Valerie may be a different matter.  
"Why do you think she got all offended? It wasn't like I meant to say it; it just sort of slipped out."  
"Plenty of people are offended by that word Draco. It doesn't matter that you didn't mean it, what matters is that you said it."  
"Now you're starting to sound like Mother."  
"Then be a good little boy and do as I say."

Draco glared at him. It wasn't his fault that Granger got her knickers in a twist over something as simples as a book. Then again, this was Hermione Granger.

Slughorn had held Potions class in the library that day, so that the students could start on their potion. Blaise and Draco found a secluded table with four seats near a window and sat down. Draco sat down in the chair closest to the window, and Blaise took the seat next to his. Draco rubbed his eyes at the bright light and blinked a few times. Blaise sighed sadly.  
"Your nightmares are getting worse aren't they?"  
Draco peered at Blaise over his raised hand.  
"Look mate, I may not be Hermione Granger smart, or you smart even, but I'm not an idiot."

Draco looked at his best mate. He was so shocked that he didn't even acknowledge the rather insulting comparison that Blaise had used.

"Have you ever thought about talking to someone?" Blaise asked.  
"Blaise I'm-"  
"Don't even think about saying that you're fine. You won't talk to Pansy, you won't talk to me. Whenever we ask you about...anything, you shut us out! How can you expect to get over your nightmares, if you won't talk about it? Maybe, maybe you should see a therapist like Pansy did. She said it helped."  
"Blaise I'm not talking to a complete stranger."  
"Then talk to someone! You're doing the exact same thing you did in Sixth year: holding it all in and making yourself sick. You need to let it out, mate."

Draco didn't answer. Draco didn't want to answer because that would mean that he would have to face reality. He was saved from continuing the conversation when Valerie walked up to the table. She dropped her bag onto the floor with a plunk, and pulled the chair out too fast, so that it scraped on the floor with a loud screech.

"Is my entrance more to your liking this morning Blaise?"  
Blaise smiled. "Yes it is thank you. And where were you at breakfast this morning? I kept my eye open for you."  
"Awwww, my first stalker. Zabini I'm flattered."  
Blaise narrowed his eyes at her. "I wasn't stalking you, you daft bint." Valerie raised her eyebrows.  
"Bint?" She looked at Draco for an explanation.  
"It means woman, but it's more of an insult." Draco said, smiling.

Valerie thought about that." I must admit I have my crazy moments, but I've never been called stupid."

"THE POINT IS is that I was watching out for you so you wouldn't pull your creepy stealth moves and scare the living daylights out of me!"  
Draco and Valerie laughed.

"What's so funny?"  
Draco stopped laughing and looked up to see Granger standing there with a stack of books in her arms.

"Blaise was explaining to us how much of a wuss he is."  
"I am not a wuss! Granger, explain to Valerie how creepy it is to pop up out of no where next to people."

Granger smiled. Draco had never seen her face light up like that. Again, _I'm not admiring her; I'm admiring my handy work. _

"Well, it is a bit frightening how you can do that." Granger said, taking a seat next to Valerie.  
Valerie rolled her eyes. Hermione gave Draco a brief look, but then turned her attention back to Valerie.

"So, I think since we're in the library, we should get started on our projects," Valerie started. "Blaise, you should look through the Potions book we have for class, see if anything is in there. I'm going to see if there's anything in one of the library books. Do you want to come Hermione?"  
"Oh, no. I already searched for some books," she said, patting the stack she had.  
"Ok. Draco?"  
"Yeah, sure."

Draco and Valerie got up out of their seats and made their way down the aisles. Draco was scanning the rows of books for a specific book. When he didn't find it on the first row, he moved down the rows, passing by Valerie. When he passed by her, he noticed scars on her right arm. It looked like claw marks almost, but on closer inspection, it looked like human fingernails had done it. There were three marks that ran parallel down her forearm, starting just below the wrist and ending just before the elbow. Draco couldn't recall seeing scars on her arms, but Draco remembered he had only ever seen her in sleeves. She had sleeves on today, but she had rolled then up. Valerie got the sense that someone was looking at her, and lifted her head to see Draco staring at her arm.

"Hiking accident," Valerie said.  
Draco gave her an incredulous look. "You got that from hiking? It looks like someone scratched you."  
Valerie turned her gaze back to the books. "I slipped near the edge of a cliff and fell off. I managed to grab the ledge, but I was slipping. I was hiking with my parents and my dad rushed over and grabbed my arm. His grip was slipping though, and he clutched my forearm tighter, but he didn't get a good handle until he got to my wrist. That's why I have them."

Of course Draco didn't believe that story. She hadn't looked him in the eye, which was a mistake on her part. And when she had mentioned her parents, the corner of her mouth had turned down into a frown. Whatever it was that happened, she was going to keep secret. And whatever that secret was, Draco planned to find out. Perhaps it had to do with the cryptic things the hat had said about her.

"Why do you hide them?" Draco asked.  
Valerie turned her head toward him and gave him a long gaze.  
"Why do you hide yours?" Valerie cocked an eyebrow. Draco recoiled at the question.

"That's different," he said coolly.  
"It's just a scar. Why should it matter?"  
"Why should it matter?! What is fucking wrong with you?" He was aware that he was raising his voice and lowered it.

"It's the Dark Mark. Voldemort's mark. Do you think people would want to see that? I wish the only scar I had was three little scratches. Your scars are from an accident, but mine is from a mistake I made, that cost people their lives. This scar symbolizes evil."

"Is that what you think it is? Draco, scars don't make you who you are. Your choices do. Scars simply tell a story. And the story you are letting that your scar tell, is that you were a coward fighting for an evil man. I can already tell you're not that kind of person. You were a scared child protecting his family. I'm not saying wear it proudly, but don't let that scar on your arm define you." Valerie grabbed a few books from the shelves and walked back to the table with Granger and Blaise.

Draco looked after her for a moment before lifting his arm and pulling up the sleeve on his robe. The greenish black ink had faded around the edges and the center, leaving the scarred tissue. There were only some spots left where the ink was visible. Strange thing was that it wasn't ink. It was dark magic that had been grafted into his arm, and he could feel it. He let two of his fingers glide across the top of his arm.

Could Valerie be right? Draco didn't think so. He would carry this scar, tattoo, mark, whatever, until he died. And it would be there still. Like the names they had branded him with. Death Eater, Dumbledore's killer, racist Pureblood. He didn't like those titles.

_Don't let that scar on your arm define you._

It was a scary thought, not having something to define him. Draco had always been defined by something else. He was Lucius son, the Slytherin Prince, he was rich, he was handsome, and he was an arse. Draco could never remember being his own person or setting his own person. In fact, the biggest thing that had determined his person had been Lucius. Draco had looked up to that man, had idolized that man, and when Lucius had fallen, so had Draco's person. Draco wanted to be himself, without fear from the repercussions.

However, Draco had another matter at hand, and like everything else, he shoved the thoughts to the back of his head into that chest behind the door.

He scanned the books again but could not find _Advanced Potions Number Four. _That was the best book for Potions. It was an older book, but it was the most detailed and accurate book that Draco had stumbled across. The newer ones had altered potion ingredients and recipes so brewing did not take as long, but Draco didn't like those. If you were going to do something, you needed to do it right.

Sighing in defeat, Draco grabbed an older looking book and made his way back to his chair. Blaise was looking at the Potions class book with feigned interest. Granger was scribbling notes down on parchment in a manic fashion, while Valerie was just reading one of the books she had grabbed.

Draco sat down and opened the book. He hadn't read even five minutes when he knew that this book wouldn't help.  
_  
Great. Now what? _

Draco let his eyes wander around the library for a while, before Granger shifted the book in her hand to prop up. He read the title of the book. His eyes widened. _Advanced Potions Number Four. _No wonder he couldn't find the damned thing. Granger had it! She probably didn't even realize the gem that she held in her hand. Maybe he could ask her for it? No that was preposterous. Maybe he could just grab it from her and tell her 'tough'. Somehow, Draco knew that wouldn't end well. Granger leaned over in her chair for a moment, searching her bag. Her view was not on the book. Seizing the chance, Draco grabbed the book and switched it with the one he had. Blaise caught Draco's eye, and gave him a look while shaking his head. Draco put a finger over his lips, signaling for Blaise to keep quiet.

Hermione had found what she was looking for in her bag and sat back up. She grabbed the book and started scanning the page for where she left off. She furrowed her brow in confusion when she couldn't find the spot, so she flipped the page backward. When she didn't find it on those pages, she flipped to the page in front of the original page. Nothing. Hermione flipped the book around and read the title. _Potions of the Advanced Kind. _That wasn't what she had. She looked around the table. Valerie had the same book she had had. Blaise Zabini was dozing with his head propped in the palm of his hand. Malfoy was still reading- Wait, that wasn't the same book.

Hermione reached forward and lifted the book. _Advanced Potions Number Four. _Malfoy grabbed the book from her.

"Something I can help you with Granger?" Malfoy asked innocently.  
Hermione glared at him. "Give me the book back Malfoy."  
"Why whatever do you mean?"  
"You stole my book Malfoy, give it back!"

Valerie looked up when the commotion started, and Blaise had awoken with a jerk.

"Didn't your mummy ever teach you to share, Granger?"  
"Yes. Didn't your mother teach you not to steal?"  
Draco narrowed his eyes. "Of course. And I didn't steal it, I'm borrowing it."  
"News flash Malfoy, borrowing something without asking is stealing."  
"News flash Granger, I don't care."

Draco brought his attention to the pages in the book, ignoring Granger.

"Give me the book back, Malfoy!"  
"There's an entire library here. Go find another one."  
"YOU go find another one and give me that one back."  
"It's just a book Granger."  
"Then you won't have any problem getting another one!"

Their argument went back and forth like that for a moment. Valerie looked over a Blaise and leaned forward. "Is it always like this?" she whispered. Blaise, being used to the spats between Hermione and Draco, did not take his eyes off the book. "Pretty much." Valerie gave him an incredulous look and widened her eyes. Valerie sat back in her chair and watched the scene play out. The argument had ended between Hermione and Draco, but now they were insulting each other.

"Ferret!"  
"Know-it-all!"  
"Snake!"  
"Prude!"  
"UGH! You are such an annoying ferret!"  
"That is overused, Mudblood!"

Draco sucked his breath in, after the word shot out. Blaise was fully awake now, and had a panicked look on his face. Hermione, used to being called that word, rolled her eyes and grabbed the book back. She gathered the rest of her stuff, and stormed off.

Draco watched her leave before smacking his head onto the table. There was silence again. Draco was getting tired of all these damn silent moments. He would have even gone for Blaise's small witticisms. He brought his head back up, rubbing the spot where he hit his head on the table. Blaise was just wide eyed, shuffling around his papers in an awkward manner. Draco looked over to Valerie.

Her expression was stormy, and she glared at Draco with something akin to hate. Draco had seen the predatory gaze, the knowing gaze, and the regular gaze. But this one...Draco cast his eyes down.

He heard the scrape of a chair on the floor. "You'll have to excuse me Blaise. I've suddenly become disgusted." He heard feet stomp off in the direction of the library exit. They were left in that bloody silence again, with Blaise clearing his throat on occasion. Draco lifted his eyes to look at Blaise. His head was resting in the crook of his thumb and pointer finger.

"This is a new record, Draco. You managed to piss off _two _girls in the span of under five minutes." Blaise's look was level, but with the faintest amount of disappointment in them.

There was a call at the front of the library, telling people it was time to go to their next class. Draco gathered up his books and waited for Blaise. They didn't talk as they headed to their respected classes.

"Meet me outside of the Great Hall later, will you?" And then Blaise left. Draco had gone to his classes, and waited outside of the Great Hall when it was time for lunch.

Draco rubbed his eyes. If the rest of the year was like this, Draco didn't even know how he was going to survive.

"Well, you can start by apologizing." Damnit, Draco spoken out loud again. All this bloody stress from fighting with people had Draco talking out loud. He never talked out loud!

"If either of them listens." Draco muttered.  
"Look, I don't see Granger yet, but Valerie is at the table with Pansy."

Blaise was right. At the Gryffindor table, Draco only noticed Potter, Weasel, She-Weasel, Felix, and a few others. Draco turned and faced the Slytherin table. Pansy and Valerie were talking while eating the soup that was for lunch that day.

"Now or never mate." Blaise said.  
Draco groaned and let his head fall back in frustration. He gathered himself for a minute and then headed over to Pansy and Valerie. He walked between the Slytherin and Gryffindor table to where Valerie was sitting. He noticed her tense up.

"Look, I want to apologize-"  
"Oh, do you."  
Pansy shot him an unsure smile.

"I swear, I'm not...like that. I was, but I'm not anymore."

Valerie stood up and turned to face him. Her expression was stony.

"I think I misjudged you Malfoy. I would have thought that after everything this place went through, you would have changed. I'm mistaken." Valerie grabbed her bag and started to walk off.

"Look, I'm sorry okay?" Valerie stopped and turned around.  
"Are you really?"  
"If Draco says he's sorry, then he is. He doesn't apologize for anything," added Pansy.

"I promise I'm sorry. Why are you so defensive about this?" Draco asked.  
"Because I'm Muggle-born!"

Draco's eyes bulged out of his head. Pansy's chocked on her soup, and Blaise's mouth dropped open.  
"Oh," Draco said stupidly.

Valerie shook her head in disgust. Draco was going to explain, when a shout behind Valerie interrupted him.

"YOU'RE A MUDBLOOD?" The Seventh year that had attacked Granger was standing a few feet away from Valerie, shooting her a hateful glare. The entire Great Hall had gone silent.

_Always this fucking silence._

Every eye was focused on the Seventh year and Valerie. The teachers looked so thunderstruck; they were frozen in their chairs.

"You dare defile Slytherin House with your filthy blood!?"  
"As I recall, it was the hat who dared defile," Valerie said dryly.

The younger boy purples in rage, reminding Draco of Weasley when he got too mad.

"You...you...piece of filth! You trash!"

McGonagall and a few other professors had managed to gather their wits, and were making their way over to the boy.

"You tell her Harper!" shouted someone from the boy's group of friends.

Draco noticed movement out of the side of his eyes, and saw Felix stand up with an angry expression.

The Harper boy continued his rant before he said something about Valerie's parents. She snapped her head around.

"ENOUGH!" Valerie waved her hand, just her hand, in the air and pulled it across like a zipper. Harper immediately went silent, but his mouth was still moving. He realized what just happened when no words came out. He, along with all of Hogwarts, stared at Valerie. Even the teachers had stopped.

Valerie walked forward until she was towering over Harper. "Now, I'm not about to care about the outdated views of some old dead guy. That's the second time that you've used that word. I'm starting to think you don't say anything nice. And my mother, my _Muggle _mother, taught me that if you don't have anything nice to say," she smiled an evil smile, "then don't say anything at all."

Valerie shoved past Harper, knocking into his shoulder. He stumbled for a bit, before he toppled over and landed right on his arse.

The Hall descended from silence into abrupt laughter. The boy, red faced, picked himself up off the floor. McGonagall got to him about that time, and, grabbing him by the ear, lead him out of the Great Hall. Professor Sprout came by and got the boy that was shouting Harper encouragement.

Amidst all the laughter, Draco heard Blaise.

"That was fucking brilliant."

* * *

**Dramatic plot twist! No, not really.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione walked down the long corridor towards the Great Hall. After the incident in the library, she had headed to her second class for that day. As she was walking to her Arithmancy class, she thought about Malfoy. She was used to him calling her a Mudblood. She had feigned indifference to the word, but oddly enough, it still hurt. What stuck in Hermione's mind though, was Malfoy's reaction to him calling her that. He looked horrified, as if he had betrayed someone. And the way he had said it, Hermione was certain he had not meant it. It was just old insults coming back to the surface. That did not in any way pardon him, no. After all, if Malfoy had not called her Mudblood so much in the past, he wouldn't have called her one out of habit. But that face...

She was so confused. Malfoy's behavior was so contradictory to his old self. She was surprised that he had seemed to get over his racist thoughts and opinions over the course of the summer.

Hermione was grateful that she was able to concentrate in her classes today. She didn't want to start off this already horrid year with bad marks. Everything she had learned in Sixth year was coming back to her. Even though she had not gone to school the year of the war, she kept plenty of books to keep her mind sharp. And when the war had ended, she had spent most of her time studying and going over material. Granted she did that mostly to keep the images and memories out of her head, she still studied. She didn't know that the students were going to be forced to repeat the previous year, but she had planned on coming back to Hogwarts to finish her education. It was very important to her, after all.

She had stayed behind in Ancient Runes to get tomorrows assignment. She wanted to get a head start on all of her work. After that, she had headed back to the Library to finish her research on the Rapid Revival Potion. She had started an interesting paragraph on its origins when she had to leave.

In her reading, she had also come across the ingredients. So far, she would need Asphodel, Eye of Newt, Fluxweed, Hellbore, and a few other things. She knew that Slughorn had all of those ingredients in his classroom. The only ingredient that they would need to ask for would be dragon blood. She was so engrossed in the potions book, that she had missed lunch. It was fascinating how the Revival potion worked. It was made for reviving people who had no pulse, sort of like the Muggle defibrillator.

She heard the bell for her next classes and quickly packed up her belongings. She was rushing out of the library when she collided with a body. She let out an undignified squeak and almost fell, but an arm circled around her waist in an iron grip. She stuttered out a thank you and looked up into the cold grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Granger," he said.

Words did not come from Hermione, and Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, Malfoy. Uhhh, thank you." Malfoy continued to look at her with his eyebrow raised.

Malfoy's arm was still around her and Hermione noticed. She could feel the heat from his arm. Malfoy seemed to notice that he was still holding her, and dropped his arm.

"Did you see Blaise in there?"  
"Blaise?"  
He rolled his eyes. "Zabini? Dark skin, annoying personality, partners with the female American in Potions?"  
"Yes I know who he is. And no, I didn't see him in there." She glared at him.  
"That's all I needed to know," he said, glaring right back.  
"And besides, shouldn't you be getting to class?" She asked in a stern tone.  
"Free hour."  
"Oh."

Since there was nothing else, Hermione walked away. She didn't want this turning into another argument, another repeat of this morning. She had thought that him calling her Mudblood had not affected her as much as it did, but she was wrong.

"Wh- Granger," Malfoy called. She kept walking.  
He lengthened his strides to catch up with her.  
"Granger," he started.  
She walked faster.  
"Damnit, would you stop!"  
Ignoring him still, she walked around the corner to the staircases. She had just started climbing the steps toward her next class when she felt a strong hand on her arm.

Malfoy whirled her around and shoved her against the railing.  
"You're making apologizing damned difficult."  
Hermione's eyes widened.  
"Apologizing?"  
"Yes, Granger, apologizing. Alright? I'm sorry."

Of course, Hermione could only stare at him. Malfoy had never apologized. For anything. At least that she knew of. Hell, the Prophet had even printed an article on Malfoy's lack of apology for the things he had done. This was the nicest thing Hermione had ever heard Malfoy say.

Indeed, if this was Malfoy being nice, Hermione wanted to milk it for what it was worth. She wanted to feel bad about her thinking that, but after today...

"Sorry for what?" She said with fake innocence.  
Malfoy looked at her like she was an idiot. "You know what."  
"No I'm afraid I don't."

Malfoy moved away from her and rubbed a hand across his mouth.  
"I'm sorry about...earlier. In the library."  
"What about earlier in the library? About stealing my book?" She kept that annoying sweet tone.  
"No, not that. Well that too, I guess. But-"  
"Tell me something Malfoy. Are you doing this out of the goodness of your heart, because I sincerely don't think you are, or are you doing this because someone told you to? Did McGonagall find out about earlier, and make you apologize?"  
Anger slashed across his face.

"I'm trying to apologize, and you're not making this easy."  
"Apologizing isn't supposed to be easy, Malfoy. If it was, everyone would do it, no problem. It's supposed to be hard."  
"I didn't even mean it, Granger. It was an accident. Can't you just move on?"

"And that makes it right? For once you didn't mean to call me Mudblood, hurray for you. But what about all those other times? You may not have meant to call me Mudblood _this time, _but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt. Being reminded that I'm a stranger here, that if not for some genetic fluke I wouldn't be at Hogwarts? Not to mention I have to work twice as hard to know everything wizard, because I've only known about it for half of my life. You wouldn't understand that though, because you're Draco Malfoy. You've known you were a wizard since you could understand the words. You aren't looked down upon by racist Purebloods and told that you don't deserve to live. So no, Malfoy, I can't move on from it. I'm a Muggle-born, a Mudblood, and I'm proud of what I am."

With that, Hermione turned around and dashed up the stairs, leaving Malfoy with a thunderstruck expression.

Draco had thought about what he was going to say when he apologized because he did want to apologize, but that all went to hell when she started playing oblivious. After the incident at lunch, Draco had eaten his soup and brooded about what happened in the library. Blaise had told him that he needed to say he was sorry to both Valerie and Granger, but Draco had never really apologized before. What did he have to apologize for in the past? Before Sixth year, Draco had not needed to. He was a cocky teenager who was convinced everything that he did and thought was right and justified. Not anymore.

And Draco had no idea that's what Granger thought every time he had called her Mudblood. But this whole thing had brought something else forward. Draco had many things he needed to apologize for, but had not. Submitting to that fact, he went in search of Blaise.

Unbeknownst to both Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, there were two people on a staircase above them, watching the entire thing. The girl smiled. "Well, that was unexpected. Tell me you felt that." She turned her gaze to the boy next to her. Both students were leaning on the staircase railing with their forearms.  
The boy flashed a toothy grin. "I don't know what I felt." The girl stood up and gave the boy and narrowed her eyes with amusement.  
"You can't be that oblivious."  
The boy laughed. "No, I'm not. Yes I felt it. I haven't felt that amount of tension in years. No wonder they're constantly fighting."  
They both stood silent, contemplating. The girl spoke up. "Suppose...suppose we help with that."  
"What do you want us to do, slip them a lust potion?" The boy said with annoyance.  
"No, there's plenty of that there already. They're just too stubborn to admit it."  
"So...what then."  
"I say we give them a little nudge. Not manipulating their feelings, they have enough sexual tension as it is, but I'm just saying...get them to admit to that tension."  
The boy rolled his eyes. "I don't think either of them will ever admit it."  
"Don't think you can do it?"  
The boy stood up to his full height now, and crossed his arms. "Shall we bet on it?"  
The girl snorted. "Like you'd win."  
The boy grinned. "It's a bet then. First person to get them to admit that there is something there, wins. What's the prize?"  
"Bragging rights."  
They shook on it and went their separate ways.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione was late for dinner, for the hallways were empty. Since she skipped lunch that day, she wanted to leave early from her last class, but she had stayed behind to get the next days assignment from that class as well. There was no one else walking down the long halls, giving Hermione a moment of peace. There had not been enough silence so far. Everything was loud and exciting, and it was giving her a headache. She cherished the quiet. Too many loud noises reminded her of the war. She looked around the old, or new rather, stone halls. She had always admired the carving and the work the builders had put into this place. The builders weren't the only ones that had done some work. People had wanted Hogwarts to be like it was, before. So there were the familiar marks and blemishes the castle had accumulated over the centuries. A student's carved name there, a chip here, and as she was rounding the hall toward the stairs that lead to the Great Hall, she even saw the little patch of grass that Professor Flitwick had left in memory of Fred and George's grand exit.

She had visited their joke shop over the summer. Their business had never been better. Hermione knew that if their shops had not existed, the wizards in Britain would have been worse. Fred and George just provided a brighter look on life.

The entire moment with Malfoy had put her stress level over the edge. She was getting tired of the endless cycle between her and Malfoy. She wanted it to end, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen. Every time they had tried, it ended up backfiring. She just wanted to go to dinner, get her homework done, and go to sleep. She wanted peace and quiet.

Hermione heard voices ahead. _There went my peaceful moment. _She stopped before she turned the corner to the stairs. She would have pressed on, but she recognized the voices.

"-well aware of that Felix!" It was Valerie.  
"Then why did you do it?" Felix asked.  
"Oh, don't give me the 'holier than thou' attitude. I remember a time that you did much worse than I, when a younger student was making fun of your Veela heritage. So don't sit there and lecture me about control. I was very aware of what I was doing!"  
"Are you sure it wasn't-"  
"Yes," Valerie hissed.  
"If it's happening again..."  
"Then I would tell you."

Both Americans didn't speak for a moment. Hermione heard Felix sigh.

"So Malfoy really called you Mudblood?"  
"No, he called Hermione Granger Mudblood." Valerie had a defeated tone.  
Felix chuckled without humor. "And you're still talking to him? He's not a good person Val."  
"Oh, don't tell me you believe all that shit that the Gazette printed. You know everything they said was exaggerated."  
"What they wrote may have been, but I've seen his arm. Tattoos don't lie. I'm telling you Valerie, you shouldn't hang around him."  
"Because we all know what a perfect judge of character you are, Felix. For your information he was apologizing for saying that word."  
"I didn't see Hermione in there."  
"He was apologizing to me because he knew it offended me, Felix. Blaise told me he apologized to Hermione later. Does that sound like a bad person?"  
"One good act does not make up for a lifetime of bad behavior."

Valerie breathed angrily. "Look who's talking."  
"That was different. And I said I was sorry!" Felix gushed out.  
"You know Felix, you can be such a hypocrite."  
Felix groaned. "You know that's not what I meant."  
"Then what did you mean?"  
Felix didn't answer.  
"That's what I thought. You don't know him, so don't be quick to judge."  
"And you know him? After three days?"  
When Valerie didn't say anything this time, Hermione heard him inhale sharply.  
"You said you'd tell me if it happened."  
"It only happened once. You can't tell me it doesn't happen to you on occasion."  
"Yes, well he is not as-"  
"Sh."  
"What's-"  
"Sh!"

Hermione had tried to look around the corner of the hallway, and had drug her foot into position. Valerie must have heard it. Hermione cast a Silencing charm on her feet, and hid behind the corner again. _Why didn't I do that in the first place?_

"We'll talk later," Valerie said, and the two parted ways. Hermione let out a silent breath, until she heard steps coming her way. Hermione waved her wand in one smooth motion, casting a Disillusionment charm around her. Seconds later, Valerie rounded the corner and walked down the way Hermione had come from. Valerie had just passed Hermione when she stopped. Valerie cocked her head to the side in Hermione's direction, but shook her head and continued walking.

Hermione got rid of the Disillusionment charm along with the Silencing Charm and continued making her way to the Great Hall. Felix wasn't at the entrance that she could see, so she went inside. She made her way over to Harry, Ron, and Ginny and sat next to Ron. Felix was sitting next to Ron on the other side, while Harry and Ginny were across from them. Minus Felix, they were talking in exited tones about something. In fact, the whole Great Hall was buzzing.

"What's going on?"

Ron looked over at Hermione with a wide smile. "'Mione you missed it! Oh, it was one of the most amazing things I'd ever seen. Valerie showed that Slytherin what for!"

Hermione's thoughts went to Malfoy. She looked over at the Slytherin table, but he was just sitting with Blaise Zabini and Parkinson. He seemed fine. His back was turned to her, so she couldn't be sure, though.

"What happened?" Hermione asked Ginny. Ron had a tendency to mix up his words, which made his explanations confusing. Ginny explained everything that had happened during lunch that day. Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hermione was disappointed that she had missed something like that. "Valerie's a Muggle-born?"

"It would seem so. But Hermione, she used wandless magic!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione remembered the boy that attacked her. She had heard one of the girls calling him Harper. Even with the war and everything that was lost, some people still held onto their prejudices. It also appeared that Valerie had more skill with wandless magic than Hermione had thought.

"I knew that."  
Everybody stopped eating their macaroni and cheese.

"You knew that? How?" Felix asked.

Hermione didn't want to tell them. She knew that if she did, they'd start playing the overprotective brothers, and Hermione hated when they did that. But Harry and Ron were looking at her, expecting an answer, and she hated lying to them more than anything.

"Um, well, yesterday before potions, some Slytherins may have...attacked me?" She didn't mean for the last part to sound like a question.

As expected, Harry and Ron blew up their chests in anger and started vowing vengeance. Ginny rolled her eyes at the boys, but looked at Hermione with worry.

"What happened? Are you ok?"

"Well, I was heading to Potions when I got knocked down. They took my wand and started hexing me with a few jinxes. Then Malfoy-"  
"Malfoy?" Ron and Harry exclaimed. "Malfoy did this to you?"

Both Harry and Ron started getting up and Hermione had to pull them down, which was difficult since Harry was across the table from her.  
"If you two would let me finish, I was going to tell you that Malfoy helped me!"  
The entire group was silent. "Malfoy, as in Draco Malfoy?" Ron asked.  
Hermione huffed in irritation. "Do you know another Malfoy?"  
"Well..." Ron started.  
"Ronald!"  
"Okay, sorry."

"It's just...Malfoy helped you?"  
"Yes Harry. He and Valerie helped. If it weren't for those two, Harper would have cast the Cruciatus on me."  
"Harper? The same one who called Valerie a Mudblood?"  
"It would seem so."  
"Shouldn't you have reported him to McGonagall?"  
Hermione sighed in defeat. "What good would that do? Even if I told McGonagall, and Harper was guilty, it's not like anything would happen. He would probably be suspended from Hogwarts, but there are other schools he could go to, ones that wouldn't care about his transgressions. Not to mention that Valerie handled the situation."

"What did Valerie do?" This question was from Felix.  
"She threatened him and stole his wand." Hermione knew that Valerie didn't have it anymore. Valerie had told her that morning in the library before the Malfoy thing.  
Felix wasn't surprised at all. "That sounds like Valerie."

The group was silent as they thought over what Hermione had said. She was about to shovel a mouthful of macaroni when Felix spoke up again.

"So did Malfoy apologize?" Hermione didn't like him asking the question so open like that. She knew by the look on his face that he was starting trouble. She looked at him, and noticed a slight blue tint marred his otherwise green eyes. That was odd, though, because from what Hermione could tell, Felix wasn't like that. Hermione remembered what had happened in the hallway between Felix and Valerie. She did know that Malfoy had changed, and he wasn't all that bad, so she agreed with Valerie on that point. However, she was also on Felix side. Malfoy was not someone smart to hang out with. He attracted trouble. His past was also problematic. Hermione also remembered that she wasn't supposed to know that Felix knew.

"Apologize for what?"  
"For calling you a Mudblood."

The table held its breath again.

"Malfoy called you Mudblood?" Ron demanded.  
"And then he apologized?" Ginny asked, intrigued.

"Yes and yes. We were fighting in the library today-"  
"No surprise." Ron muttered. Hermione smacked him.  
"Anyway, so we were fighting, and he said it. He apologized later." Hermione left out the part where she had not accepted said apology. She was starting to wonder if she had been to rash. After all, it wasn't everyday that Draco Malfoy apologized, and it must have been a blow to his pride. She shoved those thoughts to the side.

Ron dropped his head into the palm of his hand and said, "This year is getting to bloody weird."

Hermione couldn't help but agree.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Draco was doing his homework in his spot when Pansy came and plopped next to him. _Great, another interruption during homework. _He sighed and looked up at Pansy to see her staring at the fireplace with a dumbfounded expression. Her arms hung limply at her sides.

"Pansy?" He asked in a concerned voice.  
"I just saw the strangest thing." Her voice was detached, and wispy, almost dreamlike.  
"What?" Draco asked.  
"I was going into the girl's lavatories, when I saw Valerie."  
"So?"  
"She was talking to the mirror. At her reflection. And she was very angry. But when she noticed me standing there, she waved her wand and the mirror shimmered."  
Draco gave her a strange look. "Pansy are you drunk again?"  
She whirled her head around to face him with the Pansy glare. "No, I'm not drunk you imbecile."  
"Ok then. So she was talking to her reflection. I've seen you do that on multiple occasions."  
She gave him a narrowed eye glare this time. "Yes, well, at least my reflection mimics what I do."  
Draco still wasn't convinced. "And hers didn't?"  
"I could have sworn, before she cast whatever spells with her wand, her reflection smirked at me. Valerie, the person Valerie, wasn't."

She sat there expecting Draco to do something, but all he did was stare at her as if she had gone crazy. He reached his hand up to feel her forehead.

"You're not sick or anything?"  
She snatched his hand from her head. "No, I'm not sick."  
"Sure you're not drunk?" He felt her forehead again.

With an angered huff, Pansy got up and stormed off up to the girls dormitories.  
Draco chuckled.

A moment later, he heard the door to the Slytherin common room open, and he saw Valerie walk over to him. She was holding a piece of parchment between her middle and pointer finger. She flipped it up and passed it to him.

"I was walking in the hallways, on my way to Slytherin common room, when a large eagle-owl ran into me. And I mean _he literally ran into me._ Or flew, as it were."  
Draco dropped his head into his hands. "Bloody bird."

Last year, his old eagle owl had died. He didn't look that much into it, as he figured he wasn't going back to school, but that was before McGonagall came. When he and Mother had gone shopping for supplies for this year, Draco had pointed out that he needed a new bird. Eagle owls had always been such regal creatures, which was the reason the Malfoys had owned one. Sebastian, his new Eagle owl, was the exception. Draco didn't know if he'd ever met a more accident-prone bird. It was always running into things and people. It couldn't land worth a damn. Despite all that though, Draco couldn't get rid of Sebastian.

"Well, your owl had this." Valerie said.  
"How'd you know it was my owl?"  
"An eagle owl? I only know one person pompous enough for to own a bird like that."  
"Really?" Was he really that pompous? _  
_"That and the note said Malfoy." With that, Valerie walked over to the girl's dormitories entrance and climbed the stairs.

Draco shook his head and opened the parchment. From the handwriting, Draco did not recognize who it was from. He didn't need to recognize the handwriting though.

_Apology accepted._

**This chapter sucked to write. It just did. If you didn't notice, I kept Fred alive. Sorry, he was my favorite character and I couldn't bear to keep him dead!**

**I** **also wanted to know if you guys think I should name my chapters or not. I've been toying with the idea, but I don't know.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione didn't know why she did it. She thought maybe she had made a mistake with it, but it was too late now. She was in her dorm, pacing back and forth while chewing on her fingernails.

After she had eaten, she had thought about Malfoy's apology. He had tried that was the main thing, but Hermione was still adamant about not accepting it.

She finally just gave up her jumbled thinking and went to the library. The library always calmed her nerves.

It was quite when she got to the library, and that's just the way she liked it. She made her way back along the rows and tables, looking for her spot. She found it moments later, with Felix sitting there. She sat down next to him.

"Hey," he said.  
"Hey."

Hermione got out her books and started doing her homework.

"So what brings you to the library?" Hermione asked.  
"Studying on that potion from Potions class."  
Hermione furrowed her eyebrow. "Now?"  
Felix sighed. "Yeah. Harry may have been the wizarding world's savior, but he can't study or focus on schoolwork for his life."  
Hermione laughed. "I know what you mean."  
"So why are you here?"  
"Can't I just come to the library?"  
Felix shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. But I can tell something's troubling you."

Hermione looked up in surprise. "You can?"  
Felix smiled. "Veela senses. People who are irritated or frazzled tend to smell like laundry detergent. Don't ask me why. I have yet to figure out why people smell the way they do when they're emotional."  
Hermione smiled. "Wow. That's really interesting how you can do that."  
"You didn't know that? Hermione Granger doesn't know something, how extraordinary!"  
Hermione gave him a small smile. "The school doesn't have much on Veelas, surprisingly. I've looked, but the information is limited."  
"Ah. So do you want to tell me why you smell like laundry detergent?"

Hermione sighed. She didn't want to tell people all of her problems. People had their own problems that they had to deal with and Hermione never wanted to add to that. There was also the fact that she had only known Felix for a few days. She wasn't sure how Felix would take the information or if she could trust him.

Although the situation with Malfoy wasn't at all secret, everyone knew that they didn't like each other, but Hermione didn't want to spill her secrets and feelings with a complete stranger.

Felix seemed to know what she was thinking. "You don't have to tell me everything, you know. I'm just here if you need to talk."  
Hermione breathed in deeply for a moment before she exhaled in a gust. "Well today in the library-"  
"Ahhhh," Felix started, "it's about Malfoy."  
"Sort of."  
"So he apologized, right?"

Hermione was once again drawn to the moment in the hallway where she was eavesdropping on Valerie and Felix, and how she wasn't supposed to know.

"How do you know?" She asked with innocence.  
"Valerie told me, Blaise told her, and Malfoy told him."  
"Oh. Well, yes he apologized...and I didn't accept it."  
Felix raised an eyebrow. "You didn't? Is there a particular reason why?"  
Hermione chewed on her bottom lip. She thought about not telling him for the reasons she thought of earlier. But it seemed that Felix knew enough already, and Hermione wanted this whole Malfoy thing off her chest. So she told Felix what had transpired between her and Malfoy.

Felix sat back and listened to everything Hermione said. He didn't say anything throughout the retelling, but nodded his head a few times.

Afterward, Felix looked at Hermione and gave her a sad little smile. "You know Hermione; the thing I've noticed about this place is that most people keep to the past. It's like, you guys are afraid to move on, to notice that war happened."  
Hermione gave Felix a strange look. "No one talks about the war Felix. Are you sure you're right about that?"  
"But that's the thing Hermione, nobody talks about it. It would be different if they did, but they don't. I have not heard one mention of the war since I've been here. And that's the problem. If you're too afraid to talk about it, how can you expect to move on?"

"I think people have moved on just fine."  
Felix laughed without humor. "No, they haven't. Especially you. You don't think I haven't noticed how you have your head stuck in a book all the time? Or how, you always cover up that scar on your arm? Face it Hermione, no one has moved on. I mean, I get being afraid to move forward and admit that there's a problem, that people are dead and that horrible things have happened, but...It's like this: you can't expect to be ok, to have things go back to normal, if you never admit that things were wrong in the first place. There's not a refresh button you can just hit and hope that all your problems go away, and you can start over."

Hermione thought replayed Felix's words in her head. She was afraid to move on. She didn't want to admit it. She wanted to deny it because her whole life had been consumed with Voldemort and Harry and the war, and she was afraid that if she moved past that, past something so significant, that she would become insignificant. Hermione was always there to help Harry, to keep him alive. She had stuck around with him through thick and thin, even when Ron had left. She had been raised on this pedestal and this certain point of higher standing that it bothered her. She was bothered when people were surprised that she didn't know something, like Felix on Veelas.

She read all the time and she knew much more than the average person, sure, but she was still human. There were still some things that she didn't know, or that she was in the dark about. She was tired about having to live up to that higher standard, but she couldn't fall behind it either. She was Hermione Granger, smartest witch of her age. She had let that title define her, and she was afraid to loose it. After all this time, it felt like it was part of her.

"What do you suggest then?" She asked.  
"Baby steps," he said simply.

Hermione didn't know what to say to that. Felix was right unfortunately. Nobody was talking about the war, or acknowledging it. Hermione had given herself a pep talk about how this was going to be a brand new year, a perfect year, but she realized now that that couldn't happen. The war had happened, and you can't be the same after something like that.

Malfoy was proof of that. Never had Hermione ever thought that Draco Malfoy would apologize, yet here she was.

Felix and Hermione fell into silence and worked until Madame Pince came over and told them that the library was closing. Both students packed their things up and made their way back to their dorms. Felix had said goodnight to Hermione and went up to bed. Hermione, however, sat on the couch in front of the fireplace and thought. There, she had made her decision and grabbed some parchment from her bag, wrote out the note, and made her way to the owlry. She found Malfoy's owl and left and went to bed.

In the morning however, she started doubting her actions.  
_What's done is done though. _

Sighing in defeat, she grabbed her bag and went down to breakfast. As she neared the entrance she ran into Malfoy, albeit not like the night before. They both stood there in silence before Malfoy nodded to her and made his way into the Great Hall.

Hermione still stood there moments later, with an almost smile on her face.  
_Baby steps. _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Three weeks had gone by since Draco had received Granger's note. The day after he had gotten it, when they were in the library again, neither had said anything. They had spent the entire hour in silence. Blaise and Valerie were so worried; they had kept glancing over at the two the entire time. The time after that had been better. That's not to say that they hadn't fought at all, but it was much better.

They weren't civil on any terms, though. It was more like they were ignoring each other.

Blaise had voiced his thoughts on the matter. According to the Italian wizard, Draco and Granger was a ticking time bomb. For the current time everything seems fine, but eventually they were going to explode. To quote Blaise, it would be "The argument of the millennium", and Blaise didn't want to miss it.

Draco had also found that Valerie was a fun person to hang out with. It had been slow going after the big library scene, but after some time, Draco found that she fit right in with Blaise and Pansy.

The revelation about her being a Muggle-born, while surprising, didn't go as bad as Draco, Blaise, and Pansy had thought. That night that everyone found out, and Valerie had walked into the Common Room, everyone had quieted down. There were some that glared, more than Draco thought was good, but a few had just been silent.

Valerie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Anybody else gonna try to hex me? I'd rather just get it done and over with. I have homework."

One of the girls that had been with the Harper kid when he attacked Granger stepped forward, wand drawn. Astoria Greengrass stepped forward and pushed the girl behind her with a raised hand.

"There's no reason to fight with _her. _She knows she couldn't beat one of us in a fair fight," Astoria sneered.  
Valerie looked at her fingernails. "Is your friend still silent then?"  
Astoria smirked. "Your little silencing spell wore off. He can talk now."  
Valerie laughed. "It wasn't a silencing spell that I cast."

Several people raised their eyebrows in question.

"Like I had said, if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say it. The spell I cast prevents him from saying mean or derogatory things. He can only say nice or neutral things. And it won't wear off..."

Valerie started walking by the bristling pureblood to go to the girl's dorms, but stopped and got in the girl's face.

"I have to take it off."

Astoria called out to the girl as she climbed the stairs. "At least we have pureblood! You're nothing but a dirty, filthy creature!"

"Says the one who's a product of inbreeding." The tunnel with the stairs echoed out Valerie's words as she didn't even bother looking back.

That comment was rather insulting to the purebloods of Slytherin house, but it got the effect that Valerie was going for. The house laughed at Astoria, and blushing, the brown haired girl sat back down in her spot.

At the current moment, Blaise, Draco, Valerie, and Hermione were walking down the hall. Blaise and Draco were talking about their separate potions, while Valerie and Hermione were laughing about Ron's mishap with a moving book stack.

"Serves him right. He hasn't stopped ogling Parkinson since Felix outed her little secret." Valerie said.  
"Maybe Ron likes Pansy back." Hermione offered.

Blaise and Malfoy had gone silent at the two girls' conversation.

"What?" Valerie asked.  
"Did you say Pansy like Weasley?" asked Blaise.  
"Yes." Valerie said slowly.

Blaise and Malfoy shared a look before they burst out laughing.

"There is no fucking way that Pansy likes the Weasle King," said Malfoy.

Valerie and Hermione shared a knowing smile.  
"Whatever you say Malfoy." Valerie said.

They were on their way to the Great Hall for lunch, when they heard a noise behind one of the drapes.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.  
"I don't know." Valerie had her head cocked to the side, listening.

There was another noise, and this time they recognized it as a groan. A male groan to be exact.

"I think someone's hurt!" Hermione said.

Malfoy and Blaise were trying not to laugh, while Valerie put her head in her hand.

"Um, Granger..." Malfoy couldn't finish the sentence, because he was trying not to laugh too hard.

"Well, we have to help." Hermione moved forward to pull the drapes back.

"Hermione I don't think..." Valerie started.

But it was too late. Hermione had pulled the drapes back.

"Are you al- OH MY GOSH!"

In the little alcove behind the drapes, was Felix and some girl, doing...Hermione didn't want to think about it.

The pair sprung away from each other. The girl started righting her clothes. Felix, on the other hand, stood back and smirked. The girl finally got her clothes fixed and ran off.

"Really?" Valerie said, glaring at Felix.  
"What can I say, the ladies love me." Felix flashed Hermione a cocky grin. His eyes had gone from a subtle green to an absolute electric blue.

Hermione crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. Felix's entire personality was different.

"And don't look at me like that Valerie. That's the first girl I've been with." Felix gave Hermione another cocky grin.  
"I'm surprised you lasted this long," Valerie said dryly.  
"Well, let's just say I'm patient and not quick on the trigger."

Malfoy made a gagging noise.

"You've only been here three weeks and you got a girl?" Blaise asked in amazement.  
"Yeah." Felix started circling Hermione. "I must say I was holding out on another girl though."

Blaise just shook his head at the boy. He noticed Granger was furiously blushing and Draco was glaring at Felix.

Valerie walked over and shoved Felix. "We've discussed this before, lover boy. No friends, and-."  
"Yes, yes. No friends and no virgins." Felix gave Hermione a pointed look.  
"Felix!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"Oh, don't be embarrassed, Granger. It's not like it's a secret." Malfoy said. Hermione glared at him.

Valerie ignored both Draco and Hermione and stuck her hand out when Felix started to walk close to Hermione again.

"Awwww, you take all the fun away, V." Felix gave Valerie a mock frown.  
Valerie narrowed her eyes at Felix. "I told you, don't call _me _V."  
"Sorry." Felix whispered with fake sincerity.

Felix darted around Valerie and smacked Hermione on the butt.

Hermione gasped in outrage, while Felix shrugged his shoulders. Malfoy was strangely quiet and Blaise looked on with amusement.

"Felix, what the hell?" Hermione demanded.  
"I don't think I've ever heard you cuss before Granger. It's kind of hot." Hermione shot Blaise a glare.

"That's not Felix." Valerie was looking at Felix with an irritated look.  
"Uh, Valerie, maybe you need to get your eyesight checked." Blaise said.

Valerie turned around and gave all three of them a look. "Don't you guys know anything about Veelas?"  
They gave her a blank stare. "Not even you Hermione?"  
Hermione looked at Valerie and shrugged. "Hogwarts doesn't have that much on Veelas actually. I've looked but the longest article was a paragraph long."

Valerie sighed and Felix put his arm on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.  
"Go ahead and explain for me, will you." Felix told Valerie.

Valerie glared at Felix. "Lady and gentlemen, I give you the unfortunate presence of Veela. Felix's 'alter-ego'."

Silence.

"Alter-ego?" Hermione, Blaise, and Draco said at the same time.

Valerie sighed in annoyance. "With Veelas, there's sort of a...duel personality. There's Felix, who you guys have met. And then there's this asshole."  
"Oh, you wound me." Felix grasped his chest.

"Wait, what?" asked Blaise.

Valerie sighed again. "Think of it like this. There are two consciousnesses: Felix and Veela. Those two consciousnesses share one body. When Veela needs to 'charge' or Felix looses his control of his emotions or just looses control in general, Veela comes out."

The three students looked at each other, still confused.

"What do you mean 'charge'?" asked Hermione.  
"I need sex to live, Granger." Felix said with that bloody cocky smirk.

Valerie smacked Felix - or Veela, as it were - upside the head.  
"Think of Veelas like cousins to Vampires." Valerie said. "Where Vampires need blood to survive, Veelas need-"  
"Sex." Felix finished.

"I was going to say that Veelas need intimate contact." Valerie said. "Even holding hands can help. But the more intimate the act or contact, the longer Veela can go without being charged again."

"Not that I stay away from the female populace until I need another charge." Veela said.

Blaise shook his head. "I'm still confused."

"Have you ever heard of the Muggle mental condition: multiple personality disorder?"  
"Yeah."  
"And do you know what it means?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"That's basically what being a Veela means. Having the original personality, Felix, and then the added manifestation, Veela.

"Oh." The three said at the same time again.

"Is there anyway to get Felix back?" Hermione asked. She started to edge away from Veela as he walked toward her in a predatory manner.  
Valerie stuck her bottom lip out in thought. "Actually yes."

Then she punched Veela in the jaw.

Felix fell to the floor, while Valerie smiled. "Ow." said Felix, rubbing his jaw. He looked up at the four students standing around him.  
He looked at Valerie. "Veela being an ass again?"  
"Being an ass would be an understatement, as always."

Felix stood back up. He looked at Valerie. "He didn't try to grope you again, did he?" He asked, fearing the answer. Blaise and Draco raised an eyebrow.  
"No, but he did smack Hermione on the ass."

Blaise and Malfoy chuckled.

Felix looked horrified. "Hermione, I'm so sorry!"  
Hermione blushed and looked at the ground. "Um, it's okay. Just, please don't let it happen again."

Malfoy and Blaise full out laughed. Valerie smacked both of them upside the head.

"So now that everyone knows everyone, can we go eat?"

The four students continued their walk, and Felix joined them.

"So you have another person in there?" Blaise asked as the group made their way to the Great Hall.  
"Yeah, you could say that. Being a Veela is not all it's cracked up to be. I have to watch myself or he'll pop out." Felix answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's fascinating!" Hermione exclaimed. She started asking Felix several questions on his species when Draco snorted.

"What?" Hermoine asked, slightly irritated.  
"Oh, nothing Granger. It's just typical that you'd get a hard-on for things like that."  
Hermione gasped in outrage. "Well excuse me for wanting to know more about a subject."  
Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
"You know what Malfoy..."  
"What?" He asked innocently.

Hermione didn't even bother finishing her sentence. She stormed off, leaving the others behind.

Felix stuck his head in his hands, and drug his hands down his face.  
Valerie wheeled toward Malfoy and punched his shoulder.  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
"Next time show a little decorum. You may think it's funny and laugh at her for being interested in things, but that's Hermioine. At least she makes an effort, unlike you. Now you two have been skating on thin ice for the last few weeks, but being an ass and saying shit like that could break it."

Draco snorted. "What do I care?"

Valerie looked at Draco, open and closed her mouth, before turning to Felix. She started speaking fast in some language Draco had never heard before. She sounded pissed.

Felix rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before answering in the same foreign language.

"Thank you." Valerie turned back around and punched Draco square in the jaw.

"What the fuck?" He had fallen back and sprawled across the floor. Valerie bent down and spoke to him.  
"You're being pathetic, and it's getting annoying." Valerie stood back up and sped off in the direction

"What was that?" Blaise asked.  
"Nothin'," Felix answered with a sigh. "Well, actually no. It's just...Valerie's convinced that Malfoy has a crush on Granger, and she's pissed that he's doing that 'be a total ass to get the girl's attention'. She thinks it's offensive, and as she said, pathetic."

"For the last time, I don't have a crush on Granger! I hate her, for Merlin's sake." Draco shouted.  
Felix laughed. "Yeah right. There's a fine line between love and hate Malfoy."  
"Not when it comes to my feelings for Granger."  
"Sure. Whatever you say," Felix said in a condescending tone.  
"Besides, it doesn't matter what my feelings for Granger are. Valerie doesn't have to be such a bitch."

Draco heard a growl beside him and looked over to see that Felix was glaring at him with unmasked anger. That strange electric blue from earlier was back in his eye. He had just enough time to duck when Felix swung his fist at him.

"I don't take kindly to my friends being insulted, so you'd better take it back."

Blaise had pulled Draco back a few steps, out of Felix's reach. Draco realized that he wasn't dealing with Felix anymore, and that it was in fact Veela who stood before him. There may have not been much information on the species, but Draco did know that a Veela was dangerous when provoked. And he was tired of being hit.

"Alright I'm sorry," he said.

Veela backed down and smiled. "That's better."

Draco and Blaise didn't know what to do now. They certainly didn't want to hit Veela in the hopes of getting Felix back like Valerie had done.

Veela crinkled his nose. He chuckled. "I've always found it weird that fear smells like dirty laundry."  
Veela walked forward as if nothing had happened. Draco and Blaise had still not moved when Veela turned around and smiled at Draco.

"And Felix and Valerie are both right. About your little crush. You may say you hate her, but your hate smells an awful lot like lilacs. And I've noticed that love, or at least attraction always smells like lilacs. Food for thought!" And then he turned back around and strode away.

There was silence in that hall before Blaise spoke up.

"I don't know who the bigger arse is; Veela, or you, Draco."

Draco just glared at his best friend and brooded.

**I am SOOOOOO sorry about the late update. I didn't get back till late Monday, and I was busy all day Tuesday and was too tired to work on this. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**On a separate note, I was PM-ed about my story, and my writing is too jumbled or so for that persons liking. So I went back and read, and yeah, the beginning still sucks. So I'm going back, again, and re-rewriting this story. I'm going to change the summary as well, but not the title. You don't have to go back if you don't want to, as this re-write of my re-write is simply for my peace of mind. Call me selfish all you want or stupid or refuse to read this story. Don't care. I'm writing this story how I had envisioned it, so you can deal with it! Anyway, I would _encourage _you to go re-read my re-write, but once again, you don't have to if you don't want to. The other point about this rewrite, is that I won't be as fast with updating new stuff until I'm done, as I can't write two things at once with the time I have. Sorry. The plot will be the same, so no worries. Any problems, questions, thoughts on the matter, leave a review or PM me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Uber many thanks to **5imply-5wt, Ambree, Belgiumgirl, BelieveHopeLove, Dotted-Daffodil, ElectricAutumnLeaf, EllaElliotPotter, IzzyRascal, Princess of Mirkwood2, SocietyKilledMe-WickedDaphne, geeekaay, joxxmarie, luluxox, snangerlover04, , terraxbbXFAN2, tigerflags, x3DunDun, Princess of Mirkwood2, LowBrassLuv, MJRojas28, caitlinsroses, jaffa30, joxxmarie, and Ambree **for reviewing, following and favoriting! This chapter is for you guys!**

* * *

Blaise couldn't stop, no, wouldn't stop laughing. He would look at the pair, and then start laughing again when he stopped. Draco had called him to the empty Slytherin Common Room, hoping that the Italian would help, but of course he couldn't. No. Again, he wouldn't.

"I think it's fucking brilliant. I wish someone would have thought of it sooner. I wish I would have thought of it." Blaise started laughing again.  
"It's not fucking funny, Zabini!" Draco yelled.

Blaise looked at Granger, sitting to the side and quietly seething. The Gryffindor had said nothing since Blaise had come down from bed, and she seemed adamant to stay that way. She had her hands crossed and was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Granger couldn't even fix this?"

That was the wrong thing to say. The girl stood up got in Blaise's face.

"Despite everyone's surprise and consternation, no! I don't have everything in life figured out Zabini, I'm not bloody perfect!"

Blaise stood back with widened eyes as Granger stormed off, heading to the portrait that would let her out. She made it a few more steps before Draco stumbled sideways and fell.

"Damnit Granger! You can't keep doing that!"  
"Well, it's your fault in the first place! You started the argument in the first place!"

Blaise watched with awed amusement as the pair was jolted toward each other and slammed into the other, creating a thump. They fell to the floor, both cursing at one another. The more they cursed one another, however, the closer they were dragged to one another. They tried prying themselves off of the other, but they snapped right back as if connected by some sticky, stretchy substance. It got so ridiculous, Blaise couldn't stop the small chuckle that burst from his lips.

"Do you see what I mean, Blaise? We need your help." Draco was trying to situate himself and Granger so that it didn't look like they were trying to jump each other's bones. It didn't work.

He contemplated it, Blaise really did. The more he watched them fumble awkwardly, though, the more he realized how this was for the best.

"No."

The struggling pair froze and stared at him.

"I beg your pardon?" Granger asked with a cocked head.  
"I said no."  
"Blaise-"  
"No."  
"Zabini please-"  
"No. No I'm not going to help. Valerie was right. You know how old it gets with the two of you bickering? No. You two get to experience how annoying your fighting is."  
"Zabini." Draco was looking at Blaise as if he was going to Avada him. Blaise didn't care.  
"Hate me all you want, Draco. This is good for you two." He looked between his best mate and the Gryffindor girl. "Well, I'm hoping so."

With that last remark, Blaise went up to bed. Draco and Hermione were left standing, albeit attached to one another, watching him go up the stairs. Hermione looked up at Malfoy at the same moment he looked down at her, and they became aware of how awkward the situation was. Their faces were only a few inches from each other, and their breathing had slowed. Draco broke his stare and peered over at the couch.

"Let's just...sit down." He steered them over to his spot, but at most, they ended up doing a weird dance over to the couch. Draco sat down in an abrupt manner, causing Hermione to fall on top of him, sitting in his lap. She tried to move off of him, but all that it accomplished was Hermione and Draco halfway sitting and laying on the couch, facing each other.

"This is getting fucking ridiculous." Draco tried to sit up and turn and that pulled Granger back to him so that she was snuggled against his shoulder.

They both sat tense at how they were situated and how awkward it was. Neither spoke a word as they just sat there, staring into the fire.

Draco did not remember falling asleep.

But he would remember the look of Pansy's face as she stood there looking at the two on the couch.

Pansy had gotten her own night clothes about a week back, so now she was dressed in a green silk nightdress. She was standing with her arms crossed, hip to the side, and one of the most ridiculous faces Draco had ever seen. It was a look that had her mouth open, one eye narrowed, and a raised eyebrow.

Draco sat up which caused Granger to stir beside him. Sometime during their little nap, Granger's arm had become slung across Draco's torso. She was still snuggled up to his shoulder.

Draco shook his shoulder waking Granger up. She sat up, looked at Malfoy with confusion, widened her eyes, and scrambled back to the other end of the couch.

"I'm not sure if this is a dream or if Blaise spiked my pumpkin juice again, but were you two...sleeping together?" Pansy asked.

The two on the couch looked at each other then back at Pansy.

Pansy rubbed her eyes with her hand. "I must be asleep still."  
"Unfortunately not." Draco said.

Pansy looked up. "So you two were sleeping together?"  
"No!" Granger said in an affronted tone.  
Pansy rolled her eyes. "Fine, you were snuggling then. That still leaves the question as to WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO WERE LIKE THAT!"  
"Pans be quiet! Do you think I want the rest of Slytherin to know about this?"  
"Well, then start bloody explaining."  
Draco leaned forward and put his head in his hands. "I'll leave this in your capable hands, Granger."  
"I don't see why you can't tell the story," Granger stated.  
"Because, you daft bint, I'm-"

The pair was jerked toward one another to the center of the couch.  
"Not fucking again!" Draco exclaimed.

Pansy looked back and forth between the two and pointed at them. "Uh, Draco...what..."  
Granger let out a sigh. "Let me explain."  
Draco threw his arms up with frustration. The action caused Granger to be yanked to his side with more force so that now it looked as if she was hugging his side.

Pansy was still quiet and watching the two in confusion. "Just start explaining somebody."

Where to begin?

Hermione was enjoying the sun on her face. The past few days she had been cooped in the castle with a mountain of homework, and it was nice to get out in the fresh air. She, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were lounging next to the lake. Hermione was laying in the grass on her stomach with Ginny cuddling with Harry next to her. Ron was laying back in the grass on her other side with his hands tucked behind his head. It was a Saturday, so Hermione was in her Muggle jeans and jumper, glad to be out of her drafty Hogwarts uniform.

Harry and Ginny were whispering annoying sweet nothings into each others ears when Valerie strode up.

"Hey guys," she called. The Gryffindors called out their own greeting.  
"What brings you out here?" Hermione asked.  
Valerie smirked. "Can I not just soak up some rays? It's been forever since I've had a tan. Plus, I want to read something other than Charms and potions ingredients." Valerie held up a book.  
Hermione laughed. "Well come have a seat," Hermione said, patting the ground next to her.

Valerie walked forward and sat down next to her. She sat with her legs criss-crossed and opened her book up and started reading. Hermione should have brought a book herself, but it was such a nice day she didn't care.

It had been maybe an hour since Valerie had sat down with the Gryffindors when Malfoy walked up.

"Valerie!" Malfoy called.  
The group looked up at the new comer. Harry and Ron grimaced and Hermione kept her expression neutral. She hadn't talked to Malfoy since the argument in the hallway, when they found out about Felix's Veela nature. When they had potions together, Hermione sat at a separate table in the library, or didn't talk to him in the classroom. Which, she noticed, really annoyed him. She smiled at the thought.

"Blaise is looking for you. He says that-" It was then that Malfoy noticed who it was that Valerie was sitting with. He gave only small glances to the Weasleys and Harry, but gave a lingering stare to Hermione before Valerie spoke.

"Blaise says...what?" Her voice was laced with amusement.  
"Erm, he says that he found something. For your potion." Malfoy answered.

Valerie fell back in a huff of annoyance. "One day. Just one day without homework! But alas." Valerie got up with her book and started walking away with Malfoy following.

"Figures," Ron mumbled.

Malfoy stopped.

"So close," Valerie cursed.

"What figures, Weasle?" Malfoy asked, turning around to face the group. He glared at Ron.  
"Oh, just that you wouldn't apologize to Hermione," Ron said, staring back.  
He looked at Ron in disbelief when he turned his look at Hermione. "You told them?"  
Hermione straightened her back up and gave Malfoy a cool stare. "Yes I told them. They were curious as to why I was so angry that afternoon at lunch. They were worried. It's called having friends."

"I'm familiar with the notion." He said in a low tone.  
Hermione snorted.  
"Alright, come on Draco. Let's go find Blaise." Valerie said, waving her hand.  
"No." Malfoy said to Valerie. He turned back to Hermione. "I'm curious Granger. Did you immediately run to Potty and Weasle after our little incursion in the hallway? Do you always run to them after we have an argument, hoping they'll come and avenge you or something?"  
"No, I-"  
"Because that's what it sounds like. You tattling to the witless wonders," he gestured to Harry and Ron, "every time something happens in the perfect little life of yours." Ron and Harry gave an outraged "Hey!"

Hermione got up from her seated position. She had had enough. Did this boy's arrogance have no bounds? Did he think that he could just strut around as he used to? She wanted to smack him like she had in third year.

Hermione's plan to treat Malfoy like a problem had gotten her nowhere. Then again she hadn't really tried, but every time opportunity arrived she just got so angry!

"You know Malfoy, I'm not the one acting like an arse all the time! I don't go around starting arguments for the sake of starting arguments! Yes, I'm Hermione Granger, I'm the bloody smartest witch of my age and I happen to like learning! Or as you put it, I have a hard-on for knowledge. But despite what you think my life is far from perfect!"

There was stunned silence by the lake-side. Which, of course, Malfoy ruined.  
"Give me a break. So the Weasle broke up with you, boo bloody who."

Hermione lunged. She was aware of Harry, Ron, and Ginny trying to hold her back, as Ron yelled at Malfoy.

"OH, THAT IS ENOUGH!" Everyone froze. Valerie stood off to the side watching the entire scene play out in consternation. She had never met a more conflict-riddled group of people! And she said as much.

"You know how many times I've seen you guys fight? Whenever you're freakin' around each other! Especially you two!" She pointed at Hermione and Draco. "For crying out fucking loud, your sexual tension is getting too much! Just make out with each other, and get over it!"

Ron's mouth dropped and Harry's face twitched uncontrollably. Malfoy stood there with an expression that was equal parts horror and disgust. Ginny was oddly unreactive and Hermione stared at Valerie with an expression equal to Malfoy's.

"Sexual tension?" Malfoy asked.  
"Make out with each other?" Hermione asked as well.

Valerie was aware of the strange stares she was getting. Oh well.

"Yes, sexual tension. See, at first I thought you two just hated each other and fought like cats, but no. People who hate each other don't go out of each others' way to poke and prod at the other like you two! And it's getting annoying! So either make out or whatever; just get if fucking over with!"

"Well I'm sorry if your delusional mind thinks the things it does," Hermione didn't think she'd ever heard Malfoy sound so ineloquent, "but Granger and I do not have sexual tension. It is jus pure hatred."

"Yes, well tell that to my Veela friend who can smell said sexual tension!"  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just because Felix said something doesn't mean-"  
"It wasn't just because of Felix. I have my own thoughts and opinions." Valerie said.

Malfoy sneered. "Well so sorry that our bickering gets in your way, but we have no intention of stopping it for your benefit."  
"It's not just me it's everyone."  
"I severely doubt that. You'll just have to live with it."  
Valerie glared at them . "Then so do you."

Hermione and Draco gave her a look in confusion. Valerie raised her wand and said "moribus magnes."

Her wand flashed purple and nothing happened.

"I don't think your little spell worked," Malfoy said.  
Valerie gave a small smirk. "Maybe." Then she left.

"What do you suppose that spell was?" Ginny asked. She had been rather unreactive throughout the entire ordeal.  
"I don't know, but it doesn't appeared to have worked," Hermione commented.

"Unsurprising." Malfoy said.  
Hermione rounded on him. "Why? Because she's Muggle-born?"  
Malfoy looked up and sighed in exasperation. "No Granger. Not everything I say is-"  
"Racist?" Hermione laughed bitterly. "Surprise there."  
"Would you stop assuming you know me, Granger?"  
"Well, if you would give me any indication that I-"

The two were jolted forward and slammed against each other. Everyone present looked around in confusion. Hermione tried to step back, but that brought Malfoy with her, and the two lost balance and fell. Malfoy landed on the ground with Hermione on top of him.

"Granger get off," Malfoy said, trying to push Hermione off of him.  
"I'm trying," she mumbled into his shirt.

The best the two could manage was a weird position, lying side by side facing the other.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes and moved to help the fumbling pair off of the ground. Harry helped her a moment later and they managed to get the two standing, albeit slowly.

"Well it's obvious isn't it?" Ginny said. "It's the spell Valerie cast."

"And how would you know that?" Malfoy asked. Ginny rolled her eyes again.  
"I don't know. Valerie casts some spell because you and Hermione bicker all the time, the spell doesn't appear to work, you argue a moment later, and now...this!" She raised her hands to gesture at the pair.

"Maybe," Ron started, "we just have to pry them apart."

Harry looked at his friend, shrugged, and pushed on one of Malfoy's and Hermione's shoulders. Nothing. It's like they were glued.

"Well...bloody hell I don't know." Harry said lamely.

The five students stood there in silence, contemplating what to do. They hadn't the foggiest idea.

Anytime Hermione moved, Malfoy moved with her, and vice versa.

"Ok, Granger. Since we got this way from bickering, maybe by being...nice, we can get unstuck."

Neither said anything.

"Just compliment each other or something," Ginny said, annoyed.  
"Umm..." Hermione said. "You have nice...you're very...uhh.."  
"Oh, come on Granger, it's not that hard to compliment somebody." Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
"Well then you do it!" Hermione yelled.

Malfoy was silent.

"Try apologizing!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Really Potter, that's your grand idea?" Malfoy mocked.  
"Do you have a better one?" Harry shot back.

Hermione and Draco looked at one another, she up at him, and he down at her. The last time any sort of apologizing had happened, it had not ended well. After Hermione's reaction, Malfoy was loath to try it again, which was why he had not apologized for his insult in the hallway.

He didn't have to be the one to start the apology because Granger got there first. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. It wasn't very sincere sounding, but nonetheless, Malfoy apologized right back.

Immediately the two became less attached. Hermione stepped back once, twice, and a third time before Malfoy was pulled forward.

"Ok, so that got us some space but not much." Hermione said.  
"Better than a moment ago," Malfoy commented.  
There was, again, silence as people thought what to do.  
"Let's go find Valerie," Ginny said.

They made their way up to the castle.

"Sooooo, what? Valerie cast some sort of sticking charm on you two?" Pansy asked.  
"More or less," Draco answered.  
"Ok, so you went to find Valerie, what then?"

Hermione breathed in and let out a sigh. "We went to find her, but Blaise said she had spoken with him briefly and then left. Blaise didn't know where. Although she told Blaise to tell us to 'play nice'."

"That's strange. I haven't seen Valerie all day either." Pansy said.  
Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait, didn't you see her when you went to bed?"  
"No. Valerie wasn't up there when I went up, and she wasn't up there when I came down."  
"Why did you come down," Hermione asked in genuine curiosity.

Pansy answered too quickly. "I was hungry."

Draco gave her a strange look. It was obvious that she was lying, but he didn't press it. Not now.

Pansy breathed. "So she wasn't with Blaise. What'd you do next?"  
"We asked a few others, but they hadn't seen her either. We didn't even see Felix."  
"Maybe he needed to 're-charge'." Draco said dryly.  
Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't think so. There was a younger year who told Felix that McGonagall needed to see him later on yesterday."  
"And you just decided to share that now?" Draco asked.  
"I wasn't about to interrupt a meeting with the Headmistress. It could have been important." Hermione looked offended.

Draco shook his head. "When we didn't find Valerie we did the only thing that we could do. We went to the library for research. And there was nothing. We looked everywhere and there wasn't a spell like the one that Valerie had used in any book. When we couldn't find anything in the library, we came here to ask Blaise for help."  
"Which he didn't give," Hermione added. Draco filled Pansy in on Blaise's reaction.

Pansy didn't know whether to laugh or to cry for Draco. She opted for the former.

Both Draco and Hermione glared at her.

"This is too perfect!" She exclaimed.  
"Too perfect? A minute ago you were freaking out about us sleeping together, by accident, on the couch!." Draco gushed out.  
"Yes, but that was before I knew the story. And it is rather hilarious."  
"You wouldn't be laughing if you were in this situation." Draco shot at her.  
"But I'm not in the situation now am I?" Pansy smiled. "I'm with Blaise on this one. You two deserve a taste of your annoying behavior. While your arguments are funny at times, having one every time you see each other does get rather repetitive. So," Pansy said, getting up, "I shall bid you two goodnight."

"But what are we supposed to do?" Draco asked.

Pansy turned to him and Hermione. "You're the two smartest people in all of Hogwarts. You'll figure something out."

* * *

**Ugh. This chapter beat the crap out of me. I'm horribly sorry for the LATE update, but I got the story re-written! But anyway, here's the new update. BTW, the **_moribus magnes_** spell is 'behavior magnet' in Latin. Original, huh? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Big thanks and shout out to:** firedolphinfly, wintersong1954, TJPOTTER, hopelesszee, katgrab137, sbqhamil, kvance, shadowdancer9, and Pumkin8610 **for favoriting, following, and reviewing. This one is for you guys! **

* * *

Needless to say, they were still stuck to each other by breakfast.

The two had found an abandoned corridor to hang out in because they feared that people in the Slytherin rooms would start to wake. They hadn't been able to go farther than a foot or two from each other because as soon as Pansy left, they got into another fight.

Malfoy had wanted to go and grab a change of clothes from his room, but Hermione did not want to risk sneaking up to his room and having to explain to his dorm mates if they were caught. Hermione couldn't get her own clothes for the same reason, so the best they could do was scourgify their robes and their selves. It was horrible.

They were silent in the hallway, both trying their hardest to ignore the other. Ignoring wasn't fighting, so they should be fine.

Hermione was sitting there thinking of ways to undo the spell when she was jerked sideways. She face planted onto the floor, though it wasn't too bad since she was sitting. She looked up to glare at Malfoy who was standing there with an impatient look on his face.

"I'm getting hungry," he said.  
Hermione picked herself off of the floor and dusted off her robes.  
"We've been sitting here for Merlin knows how long-"  
"Two hours." Malfoy glared at her.  
"Well, I'm starving. We haven't said a word to each other and haven't fought so we should be fine."

Hermione wanted to argue with him but 1) she didn't want to become magically attached to the blonde and 2) she was hungry herself. So she gave into her hunger and meekly followed Malfoy as he wound his way down to the Great Hall.

They were outside the Great Hall a moment later when Hermione stopped to fix her shoelaces. She had little time before she was pulled forward again.  
"What?" Malfoy asked incredulously. "We haven't spoken to each other in two hours, we should have more space then that!"

Picking herself off of the floor, again, and brushing her self off - sigh, again- she looked at the space between them. Malfoy was barely two feet from her.

She furrowed her eyebrows. She took a step back and Malfoy was forced to follow.

"Great," Malfoy started, "how are we supposed to eat?"

Hermione had an idea, but she didn't like it. "Well, we could-"  
"Granger, I swear, if you suggest that we play Hufflepuff and sit next to each other, I will hex you."

"Do you have a better idea?" Hermione said in a slight shout. "You said you were hungry-"  
"I'd rather starve."  
"- and so am I!"

One peered at the other, a silent standoff.

"Fine. But we're sitting at the-"  
"Gryffindor table."  
"Like hell!"  
"Oh, yes Malfoy, sit the Muggle-born at the table with the people who have tried to kill her. Grand idea."  
"Valerie doesn't have a problem."  
"Well they didn't try to kill Valerie, did they?"  
"She still has no problem with-"  
"WE ARE SITTING AT THE GRYFFINDOR TABLE!"

Malfoy stood there, blinking rapidly. Hermione Granger didn't yell. She chastised, reprimanded, and punched people when they were being evil heartless gits, but she never yelled.

And to tell the truth, Malfoy was quite frightened.  
So he stood there and stared at Hermione until she moved forward and shoved him toward the entrance of the Great Hall.

She stopped to gather her breath before plunging into the fray. Malfoy followed behind.

As is the custom of the Great Hall, it was loud, though not as loud as lunch or dinner. People had just woken up from sleep and were rather slow. However, they were not so tired that they did not notice Hermione Granger walking with Draco Malfoy.

The entire Hall was stunned into silence when they sat next to each other. Forks clattered on plates, pieces of toast fell from mouths, and some students splashed water or pumpkin juice on their face to make sure they were seeing right.

Hermione shot her three best friends a pleading look.

"So Hermione," Ron asked loudly, "how is the potion you and Malfoy are working on coming along?"

Hermione looked around the hall and her gaze fell on the Slytherin table, where Blaise and Pansy Parkinson were sitting. Blaise face palmed himself and Pansy shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, um fine Ron. We were just in the library and we found new information."

The conversation in the Hall started in a quiet and slow motion. The group at the Gryffindor table was silent hoping for the noise to pick back up, and it eventually did. About them. They ignored it.

"Did I miss something?" Felix was sitting next to Harry, across from Hermione. There was porridge dripping off of his spoon. For once, Ginny was not sitting next to Harry, but across form him, next to Hermione.

"Yes," Malfoy said in a huff. "Valerie took it upon herself to cast some sort of magnetizing spell that won't let me and Granger leave each others' sides."  
"Granger and I," Valerie corrected.

She appeared next to Ron with no warning. Ron spewed out the pumpkin juice he was drinking. Harry and Felix were saved from the mess from sitting next to Ron, but Hermione, Malfoy, and Ginny got sprayed. With a flick of her wrist, Valerie vanished the mess.

Valerie sat her head on top of her hand. "I trust everyone had a lovely nights rest last night?" She asked with innocence.

Malfoy made to stand up but Hermione pulled him down. "Don't cause a scene Malfoy!"  
"Yes Malfoy, don't cause a scene. Your presence at the Gryffindor table is already drawing attention."

The group of Gryffindors looked around, and indeed, people were staring.

"Look, Jacobson, take this spell off or-"  
"Or what, Malfoy? You'll hex me? I hardly think that will work in your favor." At the two students' furious glares, she smiled. "Look, you two wanted a solution to your bickering, I gave you one."  
"This isn't a solution, this is a problem!" Hermione exclaimed. "We ignored each other for the better part of two hours, and for Merlin's sake, we slept together!" Hermione whisper-shouted.

The group all looked affronted and this time it was Harry who spit out his pumpkin juice. Hermione threw her hands in the air and groaned. "I meant that we fell asleep on the Slytherin Common Room couch together! Stuck!"

Ron placed a hand over his heart. "Oh, thank Merlin. You almost gave me a heart attack Hermione. Oh, bloody hell, the mental images!" Ron put both of his hands on the side of his head and shook rapidly. The group turned its attention back to Valerie when she chuckled.

"Look, the spell doesn't work that way. Like I told Blaise to tell you two: play nice. The spell will remain dormant if you two are civil, but if you start fighting, then the spell takes affect. Ignoring each other is just ignoring the problem, so the spell does the same. You won't get the whole 'peace and harmony' relationship thing you two are looking for if you ignore each other. You can't fix it like that."

"Well, how are we supposed to sleep? To shower?" Hermione asked frantically.  
"If you two are nice enough to each other, then the spell should allow enough space for you two sleep in your own dorms or shower. Simple," Valerie said.

"How do we get rid of it?" Malfoy seethed. Another chuckle.  
"You don't. Only I can take off the spell, and I'll take off the spell when I think you two have learned your lesson."

"Valerie," Felix warned in a low tone.  
"Oh, don't even start Felix." Valerie waved her hand in annoyance.  
"Look, whatever problem they have, it's none of your business."

Valerie shook her head and said something to Felix in that strange language. Felix replied in the same language and an argument between the two ensued.

"Oi!" Ron called. "Speak bloody English!"

Valerie looked at the redhead, shook her head and stood to leave. She had gone a few paces when Felix stood up.

"Remove it Valerie or I'll-"  
Valerie whirled around and stalked up to Felix until they were nose-to nose.  
"You'll what Felix?" She asked dangerously. Felix stayed silent.  
"Or. What?" Valerie ground out.  
Felix replied in the strange tongue. Valerie's eyes widened and she stepped back. Her expression changed from angry to stoney. She simply said "No," and then left.

Felix sat down with a defeated sigh and continued to eat his porridge.

"Anyone going to tell me what that was about?" Ron asked.  
"We don't know either," Ginny said. She looked spaced out before her attention snapped back to the people at the table. "So you and Malfoy were forced to sleep on the couch together?" She asked with the barest hint of a smile.

Malfoy grabbed a piece of toast on the floating tray. "Yes, unfortunately. And Granger here apparently likes to snuggle," he said with a smirk. Harry and Ron frowned and turned green.  
"Oh don't flatter yourself Malfoy. At least I don't snore."  
Malfoy jerked his head around in her direction. "I don't snore!"  
Hermione laughed. "Malfoy I had to listen to all night. You snore."  
"Do not."  
"Do too."  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Granger, I swear-"

Malfoy was jerked toward Hermione so that he slid into the spot next to her. Hermione dropped her fork and put her head in her hands. "This is a nightmare."

"Why don't you two just apologize again?" Ginny asked.

Malfoy looked at Hermione, who was still holding her head. They hadn't apologized since yesterday, and neither was willing to make the effort.

"Doesn't work," Malfoy said.  
Ginny snorted. "Well if you don't try it...I want to know where Valerie found the spell."  
Felix spoke up. "We had a teacher, a rather old one, at Salem who got sick of students fighting. If she caught anyone fighting, she'd cast the spell. Worked like a charm, no pun intended."

Hermione beamed. "So there's a counter spell!"  
Felix chuckled. "Yes, but sad for you two, only the caster can use the counter curse. Our teacher figured people would try to get rid of it, so she designed it a specific way that only the caster can undo the spell."

Ginny laughed. "I think it's a perfect idea. "

Hermione noticed Ron and Harry's dejected and slightly angry expressions.

"Is that why you two aren't sitting next to each other?" Malfoy was the one to ask this. Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise. Malfoy noticed her look and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not an idiot, Granger."

Felix started coughing and choking on his toast. He pounded his chest with a fist, trying to clear his airway.

"Today is not a good day for breakfast," Ron muttered.

Hermione and Draco looked at the American boy when he finally stopped choking. He looked at the entire group, opened his mouth, closed it, got up and left without a word. The group watched him leave with curious gazes.

"Yes." Ginny said. The four others brought their attention back to the ginger girl. "When Harry, Ron, and I got back to the Gryffindor common room, I told them how I thought that Valerie had a point and that what she did was brilliant."  
"You and Blaise should get together," Malfoy muttered.  
Ginny gave him a weird look.

"Look Gin," Harry started, "it's not that I don't think it could help, but there has to be a different way than-"  
"What way Harry? You and I both know that these two have just been dancing around each other. This way they're forced to deal with it." Ginny looked at Hermione now. "You're the one who wanted a nice and normal year Hermione."  
"Well fighting with Malfoy is normal," Hermione said. Malfoy snorted. "And besides, the only reason we have to deal with each other now is because of that stupid potion assignment."

Ginny looked at the two sadly and shook her head. "You don't get the big picture do you?"  
"And what picture would that be, Weaslette?"  
Ginny smiled, though it was a sad, sad smile. "You'll see." And then she too, left.  
Harry sighed and gathered his things.  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked.  
"To go get my girlfriend back." Then he left.  
"Bloody bleeding hearts," Malfoy said.

The remaining three sat there in silence, finishing their breakfast. After a minute, Malfoy spoke up again.

"We should go to the library Granger."  
"Why? We didn't find anything that-"  
"Not for our current situation. We're stuck together unfortunately. Might as well use the time to our advantage. We have a potions assignment."  
Hermione coincided and got up as Malfoy did the same.

Ron was left there all alone.

"If you ask me, it's justice."

He jumped for the second time that day, although he didn't spew pumpkin juice thankfully. He looked behind him to see Blaise Zabini, standing with Pansy Parkinson. Ron didn't say anything, although he stuttered some unintelligible words.

He had tried everything he could to figure out if what Felix said was true. That Pansy Parkinson liked him. Of course at first, he didn't want to believe it. The girl had been horrible to the trio since they met, hell before that! She was just a downright cow. However, she seemed changed this year. She wasn't as bitchy, she didn't go out of her way to torture those she considered beneath her. At least she had not called Hermione Mudblood. Ron had even seen her helping a younger year out in the library the other day. Helping! Ron was waiting for the act to drop, for the old Pansy Parkinson to make a show and start belittling him about his heritage. But in the time they had been partners in Potions, she had not made one remark. No Weasle-King, sneering, or overall cowishness. Her appearance had even changed. She no longer had the squashed, pug nose look. Instead her nose seemed to have grown out of her face with an elegant slope. It was the first time that Ron had noticed that Parkinson's eyes were a lovely twilight blue.

But of course he didn't like her back. Of course not. Preposterous.

Pansy raised a well trimmed brow at the boy and smirked then walked away. Amusement was written all over Zabini's face.

"Past excursions aside, Weasley, you're not half bad."  
"Uhhh...," was all that Ron could manage.  
Zabini laughed. "Just what I said Weasley." The Italian followed behind Parkinson.

* * *

Hermione was surprised. She and Malfoy had managed to make it an entire study session for their potion without bickering once. They had worked together rather nicely if they put their mind to it. Since it was Sunday, there were quite a few people in the library trying to cram to get their assignments done. She and Malfoy had opted at the usual table in the back where they studied during Potions.

"So you add the Eye of Newt before the Asphodel stem while you simultaneously stir in four drops of dragon's blood."

Hermione nodded at Malfoy. They had gotten their ingredients list and were working on the directions of their potion. Their first month of the project was almost up and they were almost to the phase where they could start making their potion. The potion itself was easy, but it had many directions and certain ways that things needed to be done, so it was easy to imagine why this was a complicated potion. So far they would need to take five leaves from a flux weed, cut them in half diagonally (Hermione and Draco had shared a look over that one), and stir them together. They needed to stir clockwise for one minute and five seconds before adding the flower from an asphodel plant, stir counter-clockwise three times. They needed to let that sit for a week. After that they needed to add the juice from the hellebore plant and let that sit for another three days. Then, cutting the Eye of Newt into three pieces they needed to add one piece, stir clockwise three times, another piece, counter-clockwise stir for two minutes, and then the last piece while mixing in the four drops of dragon's blood. After the blood, they needed to keep it simmering over the fire for at least a day before they took it off and cooled it down dramatically. The last thing to do was add the Asphodel stem and then they were done. By the end of the potion, it should be a deep purple color.

Both Hermione and Malfoy were happy with themselves and the work they had achieved. Hermione wanted to start working on the report.

Malfoy chuckled. "Slow down, Granger. We just got the steps written down and perfected. Take a break."  
Hermione bit her bottom lip. "I suppose." He chuckled again.  
"It's about lunch, so I guess we can be finished for the day."  
"Alright."

Hermione grabbed the potions books they had been using and got up to put them away. She wound around the shelves until she found where they had gotten them and put them in their original spot. Hermione was walking back to the table where Malfoy was gathering his things - courtesy of Blaise - when Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"Malfoy."  
"Yeah?" He looked up. There was at least three yards between the two currently, and Hermione didn't feel the pull on her when she put the books up. Malfoy came to this realization and his eyes lit up.  
"We have space."  
"Yeah."

It wasn't an awkward silence this time. It was a happy I'm-not-currently-attached-to-someone silence. They made their way out of the library and headed in the direction of the staircases.

"So all that's left is the report. Oh, and making the potion," Hermione said.  
"That shouldn't be a problem."  
Hermione gave him a curious look. "Why do you say that?"  
Malfoy snorted. "I'm partnered with you. I don't think the report will be too hard."

Hermione clenched her jaw and breathed angrily.  
"What now, Granger?" Malfoy asked in annoyance.  
She stayed silent and pressed forward. Malfoy's hand shot out and grabbed her arm.  
"What's the problem now?"  
Hermione spun around and faced him. "Oh there's no problem. Why would there be a problem when people keep expecting you to be this perfect brainiac that they've built in their mind. I don't know everything." She moved to storm off, but Malfoy kept his grip firm.  
"I didn't mean it like that," he said. "Granger, there's a reason people call you the brightest witch of our age. You study, you pay attention. Besides myself, you're one of the smartest people I know."

Hermione's anger simmered and she gave him a strange look. "If I didn't know any better Malfoy, I'd say you just gave me a compliment."  
"See I can be nice," he said with a smug grin.  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "You ruined it with your ego."  
"What ego?"  
Hermione looked at him incredulously.

They were walking down the staircases when Malfoy spoke up. "So why are you offended if someone calls you smart? You nearly tore off Blaise's head last night when he said something along the same lines."

Hermione didn't say anything. This was weird, talking to Malfoy. To be honest, she didn't think that she wanted to talk to him, but when he wasn't being a slimy git, he was actually pleasant company.

Pleasant company aside, however, she wasn't going to start sharing her thoughts and secrets with Malfoy.

"Granger?" he asked. She stayed tight lipped.  
"You could either tell me, or I could just use Legilimens."  
Hermione rounded on him. "You wouldn't dare!"  
Malfoy shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past me."  
Hermione stamped her foot in frustration.  
"Just act like a child why don't you Granger?"  
She opened her mouth to yell at him, but she thought first. They had done so well in the past few hours that Hermione didn't want to ruin their achieved space. But she was by no means going to roll over and let Malfoy win this round.

"Fine. I answer your question, and you have to answer one of mine."

Draco almost blew it off, almost. However, this was a chance of a lifetime. He got to learn a secret - and he knew it was a secret, it was all over her face - about Hermione Granger. Of course the part of why he didn't want to agree was obvious. He didn't want to share anything, with anybody, and there was no telling what Granger would ask. But for information about his enemy...

But is she really an enemy?

Draco hadn't thought of Granger as an enemy since she had healed his wounds after the Battle of Hogwarts. Hell, he didn't even think of the scarred dunce and the red haired witless wonder as his enemies. That is to say that he still hated their guts, but he didn't think of them as enemies.

"Fine," he said after a moment. Granger turned around and started walking again.  
She didn't answer right away. She did that adorable thing where she bit her bottom lip and-

WOAH! Adorable? No, it's not adorable. Well, it is adorable, just not on Granger. Other girls do the same thing and it's still adorable. Nope. Not because of Granger.  
Thankfully, Granger was not privy to his psycho babble.

She took a deep breath and started to explain. "When Harry, Ron, and I were on the run, hunting for horcuxes, I didn't know what to do. I'd read everything there was on the subject, backward and forward and I didn't know where to begin, with hunting all of Voldemort's horcruxes. They could've been anything, and although Harry and Dumbledore had talked about it and said the most likely of objects, it was still speculation that we were going off of. Well...we found a horcrux, but we couldn't figure out how to destroy it. We had to keep the horcrux safe though, so we took turns wearing it, and Ron..." She paused and took another deep breath. "It affected him the most. It was awful. He, he wasn't himself. Well, the horcrux affected him so bad that he went off on a sort of...rampage, you could say. He started talking about Harry and I and how the entire thing was pointless...and, and how if I was actually smart like people thought I was, I would have figured it out, and we could have found more horcruxes. And he was right. If I just knew more, if I studied-" Her eyes were starting to water.

"Granger, no one could have expected you to do differently," Malfoy said softly. "And if the Weasle honestly thought that then-"  
"You don't understand. It wasn't Ron, it was the horcrux. But that it was coming from him at the time...it still hurt. More than it should have. That's why I get so...offended. Because you can't expect too much from people when they're trying their hardest. And I tried."  
"Well, from our current situation, I'd say you didn't too bad of a job."

Hermione gave a small smile. She sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"So your turn."

Damn.

"Ask," he said in a detached tone.  
She thought about it for a moment. "What was it like being transformed into a ferret?"  
Draco stopped in his tracks. "Seriously Granger? That's your question?"  
She gave a mischievous grin. "Of course not." She continued walking and he followed.  
"Ok, then what is?" Malfoy asked, irritated.

"Did you warn me in Fourth year? At the World Cup?" She asked it so softly that Draco almost didn't hear her.

Out of everything in the world, and that had to be her question?

"What makes you ask that?" He asked.  
"Well, it's just...I've wondered. It sounded like an insult and you were being an arse about it, but I just wondered..."

Draco sighed. "Sort of. I guess."  
"That doesn't really answer the question, Malfoy."  
Draco rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...I honestly don't know."  
"How do you not know?" She asked with disbelief.  
He turned to her. "Because I just don't Granger. I would like to think that I did, but...no,"  
He said, finishing the sentence. Granger stood there with her head cocked to the side for a moment before nodding. "Ok." she said. They had reached the entrance to the Great Hall and she walked forward toward the Gryffindor table. There wasn't a pull, not this time. She went to her regular spot with the rest of the trio.

Draco stood there at the entrance for a moment more when he heard a chuckle. He turned around to see Valerie standing there, leaning against the wall with her arms folded. She had that weird look in her eye.

"I don't think I've ever met a bigger liar, Malfoy."  
He put his hands in his pockets. "What are you talking about?"  
She chuckled again and shoved off from her spot on the wall. "Stupidity doesn't work, Malfoy. Try it on someone else." She walked past him and made her way over to Blaise and Pansy at the Slytherin table.

* * *

**Ahhh, trouble. How I revel in it. And no, if you guys were wondering, I am NOT pairing Blaise with Ginny. I like her with Harry, thank you very much. Sorry. *Rubs hands together maniacally* I have something special in mind for Blaise. Anyway, yeah I'm not great at the big emotional moments. I try. Also, you should go check out my one-shot called Chased.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have an explanation for being late! But before that, many thanks to:  
**Princess of Mirkwood2, LillianMarie2, the guest that left a review whomever you may be, hopelesszee, katgrab137, sbqhamil, Dracos Angel 41, Krystal Alspaugh, imaginekailin, lupiita97, theoryofdicombobulatiom, TweenieMonster, justanotherlovesong, suzedarcy, ravenpuff2013, HermioneMalfoy97, Stormy33, TiraFaeMyths, klr52, steffy01, StaFlo7, Hair Like Starlight, MissDramioneFan1999, ravenpuff2013, shancock6, Akarui-Sakura, Toadally Unique Winged Gal, Blackvelvet94, meriechan, ByulBa, WhiteRose1992 **for following, favoriting, and reviewing! As always, this chapter is for you guys!**

* * *

Both Draco and Hermione were able to sleep in their own beds in the days following. They had ignored each other for the rest of that Sunday, and since they weren't fighting, the spell remained dormant, and they each had their space.

Thank Merlin.

Their day went regularly, breakfast with the blokes, smacking said blokes (mostly Blaise for his snarky attitude), and then to the library! It was actually the last day they were to be in the library for their project. Slughorn figured that a month was enough time to gather information. Idiot. Draco and Hermione had managed to get most of their information within the first week of the project really. The rest was just double checking. Hell, most of the time in the library, Draco and Blaise had fooled around and annoyed people. Pansy had thrown several books at the two boys' shenanigans. Hermione had dutifully ignored it, instead choosing to focus on her studies, while Valerie looked on in amusement at the entire scene.

At this particular moment, Hermione was reading something about the wizard who had developed her potion when Luna came over and sat in Zabini's open chair.

"Hullo Hermione, Valerie, Draco," the blond said with a cheery smile.  
"Hey Luna," Hermione smiled back. "What are you doing in the library?"  
"Oh, I was following a trail of Snorklebees. They leave a particular trail of lines on the wall  
that can be easy to miss if one isn't paying attention."

Malfoy sniggered and there was a loud thunk and Malfoy doubled over in pain and glared at Valerie. She was looking at Luna.

"Interesting, Luna," Hermione said. Of course Hermione loved Luna and her willowy, cheery behavior. But Luna still kept her rather delusional way of thinking when it came to magical creatures. Hermione preferred to keep to the facts and what she could read.

"Snorklebees, huh?" Valerie asked. "Aren't they the ones that eat paperwork because of the ink on them?"

Luna's eyes lit up. "Yes. They're said to like a particular kind of ink, but I haven't been able to find what it is."  
Valerie chuckled. "Try Ink Blotts. The red ink. They like the color."  
Luna beamed. Blaise came over from asking Pansy a question about Charms homework.  
"I'm sorry, am I in your seat Blaise Zabini?" Luna cocked her head to the side.  
"Erm, no it's fine. I'll go grab a chair." There was a rather confused look on Zabini's face as he walked off to get another seat.

"So how have you been Luna? Do you like all of your classes?" Hermione asked.  
"Oh, yes. They're quite alright. Although Professor Vector often has Nargles floating around his head."

Malfoy dropped his head into his hand and shook it. Hermione rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Nargles?" Blaise asked, pulling up a chair.  
Hermione and Malfoy gave him a strange look. Blaise just shrugged his shoulders.

"So are you and Draco still dating, Hermione? I haven't seen you sit next to each other in a few days." Luna said.

There was silence at the table and all parties were staring at the waify blonde.  
"Did I say something wrong?"

Valerie burst out laughing. "Oh that's great, that's really great." Blaise joined in on the laughter with a light chuckle and even high fived Valerie. Draco smacked Blaise upside the head.

"Um...no Luna. Me and Malfoy were never dating," Hermione said awkwardly.  
"Oh, that's really too bad. You and Draco made such a great pair. And you gave hope to other couples as well."  
"What?!" Hermione and Malfoy asked at the same time.

"Wait wait waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait. People think that me and Granger-  
"Granger and I," Valerie corrected.  
"-have been going out!? That's ridiculous!"

"Not really. I mean, you two are kind of a perfect fit," Valerie said.  
"Not to mention," Blaise added, "you've been spending time together recently."  
"That's because of Potions class and Valerie's stupid curse!" Malfoy exclaimed.  
"Well people don't really know about that stuff, so they think that you two have become friendlier."

Malfoy's eye started twitching and Hermione's cheeks turned red.

"Why haven't we noticed this?" Malfoy asked, gesturing to he and Hermione.  
"You're going through the newlywed phase, and you don't notice anyone but each other," Valerie said with a mocking swooning attitude.

A look of pure murder passed over Malfoy's face. "Valerie-"  
"Mate, take a joke," Blaise said calmly.  
Malfoy whipped his head around to Blaise and sent him a glare. "Oh, yes take a joke. Because it's so funny that I'm stuck to Granger, and people think that we're an item!"

They heard a book slam on a desk and looked over at Hermione. Her hair was ruffled in anger and she was wearing a glare much akin to Malfoy's earlier one.

"Oh because the thought of being with you is so appealing?!" Hermione screeched.  
"Please Granger! If any other girl was in your position they'd be ecstatic!"  
"HA! That just shows how empty minded the girls in this school are!"

As the two argued on, Valerie and Blaise shared a look. Valerie looked at Luna and gave her a small, wicked smile. "Three...two...one..."

"You are such a-" Malfoy didn't get to finish his rant. Instead, he collided heads with Hermione. Literally. During their argument, they had kept leaning toward one another unconsciously. But now they were stuck to each other by the forehead.

"Oh, for fucks sake!"

Malfoy pulled Granger around the table so they were standing side by side. This allowed them to be now stuck by the arm. Malfoy was done dealing with this, this...gah!

He strode away from the group of people at the table, not caring that Granger was being dragged with him. It was her fault for this! If the stupid bint wouldn't get offended by everything, life would be so much better! He strode through the book shelves, past the tables with other students (who looked on curiously, as one could imagine) and out of the library.

Valerie shared another look with Blaise and Luna looked after the departed pair with curiosity.

"Well that escalated quickly," Valerie muttered.  
"What?" Blaise asked.  
Valerie waved her hand. "Internet thing."  
"Enter net?" Blaise gave her a weird look.

Valerie looked at him for a minute. "Wow. You guys really live under a rock here, don't you?"  
She got up to go after the stuck pair so they wouldn't kill each other.

Malfoy was most of the way down the hall when he felt a tug on his arm and was pulled back in a rather rough manner.

"Would you stop acting like such a spoiled prat!"

He looked down at the angry Gryffindor and sneered.

"I'm not acting like a prat. And I'm not spoiled!"  
Granger snorted. "Oh, don't hand me such bullshit Malfoy!"

Draco sucked in a breath. Granger cursing was something else entirely. He had never heard her use such coarse language, because Malfoy did not consider arse as a coarse word, and to be honest it was rather hot.

NO! No no nononononono. No.

Granger was not hot. Granger was annoying and a know it all and...yelling at him.

"-mean, I've never met such an immature, ignorant, short tempered, annoying, person on this planet!"

Draco needed to get himself back to normal. He needed to insult Granger.

"Well, then go back to your original planet!"

Granger gave an outraged gasp. Oh, she was done dealing with ferret boy. She swung her arm back and brought it forward to slap him, but Draco caught it before it could land. Hey, he may not catch the snitch against Potter, but he still had reflexes dammit!

She tried prying her wrist out of Malfoy's grip, but gave up. Instead she tried smacking him with her other arm, but he caught that one as well. He pulled her arms behind her back.

This particular stance, however, left her chestal area thrusted toward him. They also disregarded the fact that the spell had taken affect and they were stuck together. They were pressed chest to chest, abdomen to abdomen.

Hermione became aware of their closeness, and tried to take a step back, but their curse prevented her from doing so. They were stuck gazing into each others eyes.

How disturbing.

Draco was not focusing on the fact that they were too close for being appropriate. He was looking at Granger's face. Her eyes specifically were really captivating. They were a lovely shade of brown. Really they were hazel, but they had golden flecks in them that he had never noticed before, which was accented by her long eyelashes.

Hermione in turn was looking at Malfoy's eyes. Even when Malfoy was being an utter prat and making fun of her, she always noticed his eyes. They were a grey color, silver really, but with a slight blue tint. Hermione had thought on multiple occasions that his eyes were really beautiful. They brought his sharp, angular features together in her opinion and made him handsome.

Hermione wasn't an idiot. She had always thought that Malfoy was handsome. More than handsome really. But with his attitude, beliefs, and overall prat-ness - not to mention the fact that he knew he was good looking - well it was easy for Hermione to overlook his attractiveness.

All these thoughts, events, everything around them - the world, the birds, everything - came to a halting stop the moment Draco crashed his lips to Hermione's.

Now, lucky for these two there wasn't anyone in the halls leading to the library, or they would have a tremendous amount of explaining to do.

For Draco, he would never know why he did what he just did.

Of course not.

Sigh.

But he wouldn't regret it either.

Hermione had jumped and made a squeak of surprise at the action. This was NO WHERE near what Hermione was expecting.

Malfoy's lips were surprisingly soft and warm. She had expected a sharp and cold kind of kiss that would match his personality. But Hermione found herself rather enjoying it.

Hermione would deny liking it, and she would blame Malfoy for causing her brain to fritz, the smug bastard. Any logical thought flew out the window however, and Hermione found herself kissing him as well.

Draco was equally as surprised by the kiss as Hermione. He expected her to shove him away, spit fire, claw at his eyes. Not, in any way shape or form, kiss him back.

It was actually a PG-13 kiss, without any tongue you pervs.

But to Draco and Hermione it was a kiss that lasted forever. This was getting far too cheesy.

Malfoy pulled back and looked at Hermione. She had a dreamy expression on her face and she looked rather out of it. She looked at Malfoy with wide eyes and neither said a word.

The full extent of what just happened crashed into Draco, and he panicked. He walked away. Not a word. Hermione stood there staring at the wall for a moment trying to decipher what the hell just happened. Nothing. Hermione eventually remembered she was standing in a hall when she was supposed to be in Potions, so she walked back to the library.

"Now that's cheating." A girl materialized from behind a tapestry that was in the hall and looked at a spot by a statue.

"It's not cheating, and you know it," a boy said in response.  
The girl raised a brow. "Using pheromones? I can't do that. So it's cheating."  
He chuckled. "Oh please. You and I both know that if anyone cheated, it was you."  
"So I used a spell, big whoop. That just punishes them for being so..."  
"Fighty?"  
She gave him a look. "I was going to say conflicting. But we can go your ineloquent route. Yes. 'Fighty'. My spell doesn't manipulate them."  
"Well, neither do the pheromones. You know I can only 'manipulate' feelings and emotions that are all ready there. I can't create lust out of thin air, it has to have already existed. And the amount of lust these two have..."

She sighed. "You do make a point. But at least I'm not almost outing your secret."  
He gave her a questioning look.  
"At lunch, when you found out about my spell. I could tell it was you, not him. He doesn't get pissed like that."  
"Aw, you sound in love, V."  
She snorted. "More like I actually hold respect for Felix. Not you."  
"You wound me."  
She gave him a sharp smile. "If you don't watch yourself, I really will wound you."  
He inhaled through his teeth. "I didn't know you were so kinky, V. I'll keep that in mind when I need to recharge again."  
She rolled her eyes. "We need to get back. I don't want anyone to get suspicious."

They walked back to their class, and the hallway was once again silent.

* * *

**I am a truly horrible human being, making you guys wait this long for an update! But I have a valid excuse (which is not camping). School. My senior year of school started, and I'm swamped! But I promise I'm working on the next chapter right now, trying to get you two chapters in one day (which I don't know if it will be in the same day, but there will be a new one tomorrow!) I've been waiting for the 'first kiss' chapter myself, and it was time. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Review, favorite, follow and all that good stuff. **


	14. Chapter 14

**As always thanks to:  
**padfootsgrl79, MissDramioneFan1999, StarGirlPotter, Krystal Alspaugh, bubblebees1, AbigaleRathboneHale, JAMareMYinitials, Yarmatouki, holliebush, xoxnikki55xox, howlingforyou, justahfan, and RuneMarauder189 **for reviewing, favoriting, and following!**

* * *

"Malfoy, shouldn't you be with Granger?" Blaise walked over and plopped down into the couch next to Draco.  
"Granger?"  
"Yeah, Granger. Poofy hair, annoying Gryffindor qualities...You're currently stuck to her magically. Well, not at this moment currently. More like this general time frame, but not this exact time frame-"  
"Blaise!"  
Blaise stopped mid sentence and looked at his friend. "Sorry."  
Draco sighed and put his Charms book down.  
"Now why should I be with Granger?"  
Blaise gave him an exasperated look. "Well, you were chosen for Head Boy, and you have patrol tonight, so one would think..."  
"Dammit!" Draco had forgotten all about that.

As far as his head duties went, Draco had rather ignored them. Too many bloody things were going on, and dealing with a bunch of younger years and people who hated him was not something Draco wanted to do. Besides, everyone reported to Granger anyway. Every week on Saturday since his little instatement, Draco had seen the prefects report to Granger in the hallway and the Great Hall. Granger said something to him about holding meetings, but Draco didn't go. Again, he didn't want to deal with people.

Draco actually felt bad about it. He didn't want to pile all the work and responsibility on Granger, especially since McGonagall gave him the damned position.

"Do you know what time I'm supposed to be patrolling? Or where?"  
Blaise raised a brow. "Shouldn't you know that?"  
"If I did, would I be asking you?"  
"I suppose not," Blaise said thoughtfully.  
"You should meet Granger by the Great Hall in about ten minutes," Pansy called as she left out the Slytherin Common Room portrait.  
"Where the hell is she going?" Draco asked.  
"No idea." Blaise gave a very small smirk. Draco narrowed his eyes. Zabini knew something, and he wasn't sharing.

Draco gathered up his things and chucked them to Blaise.  
"What the hell am I supposed to do with this crap?" Blaise asked.  
"Take it up to the room, you idiot. I have to patrol."  
Blaise rolled his eyes.

Draco headed out of the portrait and up to the Great Hall. When he got there, Granger was pacing back and forth talking to herself.  
"Have you finally lost it Granger?"  
She stopped mid stride and stared at him. There was something in her expression that Draco couldn't read, but she shook it off.

This. This was the other reason. Or rather, she was the other reason. He had tried his hardest to stay away from the girl ever since that moment in the hallway where they kissed. He did not want to think about how pleasant it was, or how soft her lips were NO!

Draco was trying to get back to normal from that fiasco, and staying away from Granger, again, did the trick. He was surprised that he was able to walk away from her actually. He figured that since they had been fighting like a snake and a lion, that they would still be glued together. But maybe kissing her got the point across to the spell that they weren't fighting.

What bugged Draco was the fact that he wanted to kiss her again. He was stuck on the thought of Granger and her soft, pouty lips. They fit his perfectly.

Ugh. Great. He was turning into a woman.

Granger was a great kisser though. He couldn't deny that.

Amazing skills aside, that didn't erase the history between the two, or the feelings of loathing that Draco had for her. Because that's all he felt for her.

She hadn't said anything about the kiss though, and Draco didn't know whether to be relieved or worried. Did she think he was a good kisser? Was she as breathless or affected? She hadn't done anything when he pulled back except look into space. She had kissed him, so maybe he wasn't too bad.

"No...I'm fine." She sounded guarded, and Draco wasn't surprised.  
"Shall we then?" He asked.

They patrolled in silence. It was a Wednesday night, so there wasn't really any people out and about. They stumbled onto a fourth year trying to sneak to the kitchen, and a couple of second years who were playing some ridiculous game involving a dark hallway and a broom. Granger confiscated the broom and Draco took off points. The situation got more awkward when they found a sixth year couple attempting to go at it in one of the indentured windows, behind the curtains. The young boy and girl sputtered and righted their clothes, both faces blazing red. The boy was a Slytherin and the girl was a Ravenclaw, which was surprising. Draco noticed Granger's face was almost as red as the other two, having seen something like that. Draco couldn't help it. He lived to torture her.

"Right. 50 points to Slytherin."  
Granger whipped her head around to face him. "What? You are not going to reward this, this...depraved behavior! 100 points from Slytherin, and 50 from Ravenclaw."

"Oh, that's not fair Granger. You took more from my house than hers," he said gesturing to the boy and girl.

"It's the exact same amount you idiot. The 50 points for the one's you granted, and then 50 for...this! Learn basic math!"

Draco rolled his eyes. The girl and boy shared a knowing look and smiled. "You two are so cute together."

"WHAT?!" Granger yelled.  
"Not this again," Draco muttered.

"Yeah. To tell the truth, we always kind of thought you two would end up together. At least we were hoping. If it wasn't for you two outing your relationship then I would have never asked out Jamie. Heck, we aren't the only ones." The boy gave the girl a dazzling smile and grabbed her hand.

"We didn't out any relationship. We sat together at lunch one time. That does not constitute for anything. And what the bloody fuck are you talking about, not being the only ones?" Draco asked.

"Malfoy, watch your language," Granger scolded.

"Well, several inner house relationships have come together. You guys paved the way, so to speak. Gave others confidence to go public." The boy shrugged, kissed the girl goodnight, and both younger students went back to their separate houses.

The older students stood there, dumbfounded and trying to process what just happened. Neither came to any conclusion, at least not a sane one, and looked at each other.

"If another person says we're a couple, I'm going to Avada them," Draco said with an irritated tone.

He felt Granger bristle next to him and she snorted. "Right. Because Draco Malfoy would never be with a Mudblood. Heaven forbid they associate him with one." She started walking off.

"Granger! That is not what I meant, and you know it. Stop twisting my words," he called after her, catching up. "If you haven't noticed, I haven't said anything about your heritage. The only thing that ticks me off is being associated with you!"  
She rounded on him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means that I would never go out with some know-it-all, bleeding heart, Gryffindor! I have standards!"  
"Oh, like I want to be called the girlfriend of an obnoxious, bigoted, pigheaded, ferrety prat!"  
"That ferret thing gets really old, Granger."  
"So does the know it all and Gryffindor insult. Come up with something more original!"  
"Oh, ok. How about I start calling you a stingy prude!"  
"Better a prude than a slut!"  
"I am not a slut!"  
"That's not what I heard."

Oh, enough.  
Draco grabbed Granger by the shoulder and pinned her to the wall.

"Maybe it has escaped your notice, but I haven't called you Mudblood, not since the first time in the library. My problem with this entire situation is being stuck to YOU. Your overall swotty attitude because you think you're better than people, simply because you're friends with scar-head."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but he slapped his other hand over her mouth.

"You and I know it's true Granger. You act all high and pristine and you wouldn't want that image tainted by a Death Eater, now would you. So don't give me the little-miss-innocent act, Granger."

She glared at him over his hand and something in her eyes sparked. Next thing Draco knew, she had bitten him.

"OW! Dammit Granger!"  
"You deserved it!"  
"Oh like-"

These two never learned. The spell reacted to their bickering. Someone needed to smack them with a frying pan.

As it was, in their current position, with Draco pinning Hermione to the wall, he was jerked forward. He boxed her in, unintentionally. Hermione was caught between the wall and Malfoy, and she couldn't move. Malfoy was pressed to her, much like they were when they had kissed. Hermione wanted to shake the image out, but that's all she could remember. Malfoy pressed against her, his hard and toned body. She was surprised that something like Quidditch would be so beneficial. She tried to push him back somewhat, grasping his biceps. She had never felt his biceps, and they were spectacular. She felt...warm.

Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!

Malfoy couldn't seem to move or he just wasn't attempting. Hermione did not want a repeat of the hallway incident. To her, staring at one another and noticing each others eyes had been a factor for their kiss, so she stared at his shirt.

Draco looked down at Granger, who had taken a great interest in his shirt.

Ok, pretty boy, think. How to use this to his advantage?  
Hell, at this point he would be satisfied with step by step instructions.

And then a thought occurred to him. When the two kissed, they were allowed space. The spell was dormant. It gave them more space than saying sorry or complimenting each other did.

Malfoy took one of Granger's hands in his and simply held it.  
To say Granger was irked was a enormous understatement.

"Malfoy, let go of my hand." Her voice was devoid of emotion. Curious.

He let go of her hand though, and took a step back. And then another.  
"It works," he said simply.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?"  
"Well, I had a theory, and I needed to test it. About the spell. I figured being all lovey dovey would convince the spell that we weren't fighting."

She had a slightly confused look on her face. "Wait, so...Is that why you...kissed me?"  
"Yes," he lied.

Wait, a lie? It wasn't a lie! Draco would never want to kiss her, never never never never!  
Clearly he doesn't listen to Justin Bieber.

"Oh," she said lamely.  
Was it just wishful thinking on his part, or did she sound disappointed?

"Well, good. I had the same thought. I just didn't know how to ask you to try," she said certainly.

Wait, what?

"You had the same idea?" Draco asked.  
She nodded. "Yes. It was just as I said, though. I couldn't very well ask you to randomly start snogging me."

No wonder she was disappointed. She wasn't the one to 'discover' this little bit of information. Odd enough however, Draco found himself rather disappointed himself. The only clear reason for all this that Draco could think of was that it was the spell. If the spell was supposed to activate when they were bickering, then it was probably messing with Draco's thoughts and emotions. His attraction to Granger only flared when they were fighting, he was sure of it.

"Well, Granger you sure didn't say anything to me after the fact. Are you sure you weren't just falling for my charm?"

A disgusted look passed her face. "Malfoy if you have charm, then I'm one of those Snorklebees that Luna was talking about. And besides, I'm not the one who ran away."  
"I didn't run away," he said, affronted.  
"Could have fooled me," she smirked.

Draco had never seen her smirk. Wait yes he had. But that was after she had attacked his face with her hand and he had run, er, tried to diffuse the situation by leaving. It didn't really have the desired effect that happened when Draco smirked. On Granger, it was cute. He shook his head.

"I was trying to see if my theory worked or not."  
"Well you could have explained so instead of running away like a frightened little girl."

Draco started to feel a pull. He really did not want to be stuck to Granger again and have to end up hugging her or something. Instead he backed up and gave her a calm look.

"Alright fine, Granger. Have it your way." He walked off.  
The irony of that action was not lost on him, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get away from Granger and the strange feeling that her presence brought. They were almost done with patrol anyway, and Draco figured Granger could handle things on her own.

'Or, you know, she could get attacked in the hallway,' his mind thought. He stopped. It was a chastising voice and it kind of sounded like Valerie.

'Are you really going to leave her in a dark hallway in the middle of the night, all by herself? Come on Malfoy. There are scary creatures that go bump in the night, and you don't want anything to happen to her do you?'

Yep, definitely Valerie's voice. Strange that his conscience sounded like her. Regardless, his hallucination of Valerie's voice did have a point. Sighing in irritation, he turned back around and went back to Granger.

She was sitting on the window's ledge with a deep look of concentration on her face. When he came back she looked up at him in surprise.  
"Come on Granger, we have patrol."  
She got up and brushed off her jeans and walked ahead of him in complete silence. They stayed that way, silent, for the rest of patrol. Until they came to a door.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks.

Hermione looked over at Malfoy to see his face had gone ashen and his breathing was becoming deeper. She turned to the wall in front of them and saw a door.

Shit.

Hermione had not really thought about this part of the patrol. Her mind was too caught up in the events that surrounded their kiss to really think about anything else.

The truth was that Hermione was sad about why Malfoy had kissed her. For two reasons. First, and the most obvious reason, why hadn't she thought of that? It never occurred to her that kissing and holding hands could deactivate the spell. Then again, maybe that was a good thing. She didn't really want to think about snogging Malfoy, no matter how much of a great kisser he was.

Secondly, however, was because that was the only reason Malfoy seemed to have kissed her. Hermione was a girl after all. She would like to think the reason Malfoy kissed her was because he liked her or at least found her attractive. Even if she would never reciprocate those feelings, it would still help with her self confidence.

That was one of the reasons she and Ron had broken up.

In truth, the biggest reason they had broken up was because of their friendship. After being around each other all the years, their romantic relationship just felt weird. She had had a crush on him, yes, but Hermione had come to realize that they were better as friends. They didn't really mesh well together. They were ill suited. Ron wanted a woman like his mother: stay at home, cook, clean, give him children, all that hash. But Hermione wanted to go out and make her own way in the world. She didn't blame Ron for the things that he wanted in a woman. People had their own tastes. Hermione particularly would like to have an intelligent conversation once in a while. Not that Ron was stupid or anything, but Ron was...Ron.

But her self confidence had held her back as well. Hermione knew she could have been a better girlfriend, but when Ron tried to kiss her or hold her hand or spoiled her with nice gifts, she rebuked it all. She had done that on the basis that she always thought, 'Do I deserve to? Does he really want to be seen with me?'

She wasn't clueless. People saw her as the prudish bookworm. Granted she was a prudish bookworm, but that didn't mean that she would want to be alone all her life. She would like the company of someone who could understand her and would love her for the way she was.

She looked back over to Malfoy.

Malfoy himself had confidence. Too much confidence frankly, but it was better than nothing.

Right now though he looked like a frightened little billy goat. Strange comparison, but it worked.

"Malfoy..." she whispered.

He looked over at her a raised his brows. It was like he forgot she was there.  
"What, Granger?"

She looked down at the ground. "We don't have to-"  
"Yeah we do. It's part of the patrol."

He walked forward and grasped the handle on the door. He didn't open it for a minute, but he took a deep breath and opened it.

Hermione stayed standing in her spot for a moment, watching him climb the steps. She was conflicted. She really didn't have the right to intrude on Malfoy's inner turmoil. And he did have inner turmoil. One just had to look at him and they would see it. But she also didn't think that he needed to be alone.

She climbed the stairs after him. They were creaky and old and they made her think of a horror movie where she was climbing the stairs to meet a masked killer. But she got over that brief moment of fear.

He was just standing there in the center of the room. The moon was shining bright tonight and it made him seem ethereal. His bright skin was shining as was his hair. His hands were in his pockets and he seemed relaxed.

Hermione knew he wasn't though. If anything, he looked numb, like it couldn't process. She moved a few steps toward him slowly.

"There's no one here, Malfoy. We can go back-"  
"I killed a man here Granger." He said it like he was talking about the weather. She almost got angry at how he blew it off, but she realized he was just trying to keep from breaking down. She knew, because she had done the same thing.

"You didn't kill him. Snape did. They planned it, Malfoy. It wasn't your fault," she said softly.

He snorted. "That doesn't mean shit Granger, and you know it. I let fucking Death Eaters into the school, and the result was Dumbledore's death." He said darkly.  
She hugged herself with her arms. "He was already dying."  
He whirled around to face her. "Does that make it better? Does that make it right? It sure as fuck doesn't help me sleep at night."

"I-"  
"You know what's really twisted though, Granger? The worst part? I'd do it all again. Given the same choice and the same circumstances, I'd do it all over the same way."

She didn't know what the hell to say to that.

"Yes, it's really fucked up. But it was either that I did what I did, or my parents would be killed, and I wasn't going to let that happen."

She breathed in and out slowly.

"What nothing to say? Realizing what a complete monster I am?" He seethed.  
"No."

He was not expecting that.

"I don't...I don't agree with what you did Malfoy. I would have tried to find out a way to protect my parents while still fight against Voldemort. I DID find a way to protect my parents and I still fought against Voldemort. But I can't blame...I can't stand here and call you a monster. You were a kid. We were all kids, and we had to make choices. Not all of which are good."

She took a small step closer to him.

"The thing I've realized with everything that happened, the war, people dying...there are shades of grey. People do bad things for good reasons, and good things for bad reasons."

He was silent. They were both silent. It was a quiet night and there was a nice breeze that blew the night air into the Astronomy Tower. It was a nice night actually. Peaceful.

"So you don't hate me?" He asked.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "No, Malfoy. I don't hate you. I never did."

She never did. Even after all the insults, the bigotry, and all the evil things he had done to her and her friends, she could never truly come to hate him. She had tried, but she noticed that it wasn't worth it, hating someone. It took far too much energy, energy that could otherwise be focused elsewhere.

His face was rather comical. It was the wrong kind of thought for a moment like this, but Hermione had never seen Malfoy look so...happy or relieved and yet confused.

She turned back toward the staircase and started to descend. She heard him follow her down and out of the Astronomy Tower and back into the hallway.  
As they were walking back to their dorms, Hermione turned to him.  
"If you need to talk Malfoy..."

He chuckled. "I don't need to play Hufflepuff with a bleeding heart Gryffindor. That being said..."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.

It was an awkward hug, to say the least. One of those 'stick your butt out so certain parts aren't touching' hugs. But it was a hug nonetheless.

Hermione found herself enveloped in warmth as he held her with tight embrace. She heard him murmur a soft, "Thank you," before he pulled back and went his own direction, toward the Slytherin Common Room.

* * *

She strode down the hallway. It was dark and the shadows were being creepy, but she was too pissed off to notice anything but her destination.

It figured. It figured, that just when things started to go great, they would end, and all hell would break loose.

She took several twists and turns to find him. She still wasn't that familiar with the castle, and for the most part Pansy had needed to guide her or draw her a map for directions. But it was always easy to find him.  
She yanked back the drapes that hid the little alcove. Ignoring his partners astonished "Hey!" she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Sorry skank I just need to borrow him for a few moments," she said, pulling him away.

She let the drapes fall back to their original spot, leaving the angered girl behind them. She didn't let go of his collar as she made her way down the hallways again, out the Entrance Hall, through the courtyard, and into the tree line. Once they were concealed by the shadows enough, she let go.

"We have a major problem."

* * *

**Why does life never go as planned? So I planned to update a couple days ago, but no. If I am ever abnormally late with an update, it will be because of school. As I said in a chapter a little while ago, my updates might become slower because of school, which sucks. And as much as I love you guys and want to give you the next chapter, school is kind of my main priority now. That doesn't mean I will abandon this story! I won't do that! If that would ever happen for some reason, you have my express permission to beat the crap out of me. Or just verbally bash me over the internet, but anyway! Oh, and go check out my one-shots while you are at it!** Blessed Silence **and **Chased!


	15. Question

**This is a question post! I wanted to know your guys opinions on some things, and I would really love it if you shared said opinion. Don't worry, the next update is on its way, and lets just say it's a little more...intense, than the second to last chapter.**

1st question.

Ok, so you all know that Felix is a magical creature, more specifically a Veela. I also plan to have Lavender show up in a little, but I wanted to add another magical creature. The only problem is that I was maybe going to make it a vampire, for the sake of having another magical creature. So I would like your thoughts on this, i.e. vampires are overplayed, sure go for it, doesn't matter, what? So PM me or review for your opinion.

**2nd question.**

Should I have chapter titles or no? I've been playing with the idea, but since I'm almost sort of not really that far into the story, I'm not sure.

**3rd question.**

I don't really have a third question, but there is always a third thing so don't judge!

**So review or PM me your opinion/answer please!**


	16. Sessions

**Of course as always my thanks to:  
**kimmehkins123, thebeebeegun, xXxJust. . , MistyGwen, avivakohn, ifindnarutoawesome, 21centurydeaf, Becca95, Kylara-Jade, NazChick, celeste893, Onyx Obsidian, .3660, Lollingalltheway, hitsugaya-tomome, hnwhitlock2000, stagepageandscreen, LoganRiley, andrea3379, natashadeag, my darling ferocious105, rainlessriley, halliek89, nevillesgrandmother **  
for favoriting, following, and reviewing!**

And a very special, gratifying and loving thanks to   
StarGirlPotter, thebeebeegun, jasminesharman, Toadally Unique Winged Gal, hitsugaya-tomome, 21centurydeaf, and Krystal Alspaugh  
**for answering my question post and giving me your input! I freaking apreciate your opinions on the matter and I figured out what I plan to do. So infinity times thak you!**

* * *

"Must you always steal me from my lady friends?"

She snorted.

"Given the circumstances, I would have thought it was more important than your...activities."  
"Hey, a magical being has to live."  
"Veela," she sighed.

His expression softened. She was frazzled. Frazzled was the wrong word to describe Valerie, though. She was unnerved and perturbed, and Valerie was a usually calm person. He couldn't blame her for her incessant pacing and interrupting. He was glad that she had gone and searched for him.

"Hey," he said, grabbing her upper arms, "it'll be fine."  
"That's what both you and Felix said last time, and look at now."  
"Yes, well look at all the cool stuff that's happened since then!"

She glared at him and turned her gaze back to the school. The moon was out this night, and it cast a shadow across her face. Veela had always thought that she had a rough beauty. There wasn't any other way to describe it really. She wasn't a looker, not in an obvious sense. She wasn't like the Granger girl, with the subtle beauty that left boys taking second glances. She had a rather rugged beauty to her. One that you could only notice if you knew her and her personality. On more than one occasion he had made a point to Felix about it, making certain comments. And of course the little fool made a denial and said the whole "She's just a friend."  
Sigh. Was he an idiot? Felix seemed to think so. It wasn't like he couldn't sense the boys feelings. It wasn't love, no. But there was a fondness there, a rare fondness that Felix didn't feel for others. Then again, the two had been through so much with each other that it would be difficult not to feel something different.

And what with Valerie's...no.

"So how are preparations for-"  
"Coming along. Marcus seems to think that he can push me around and ignore my warning."  
"It won't help if those warnings sound like orders."  
"Well, they were orders."  
He laughed.  
"And it wasn't anything that couldn't be done or handled."  
"Still, isn't five times the security a little much?"  
"I don't think that it's enough."  
"I understand the reasoning behind it, though."

She gave him a small smile. He was happy to notice that she smiled a little more since coming here.

"Was I the only one to notice that they were in the hallway?" He asked.  
Her smile slipped. "I know."  
"What?"  
She breathed out angrily. "Don't play this game with me Veela. I know about your bet. You and her."  
"It was just-"  
"Don't say it was fun. It's wrong, and you know it."  
"You cast the spell on them. You-"  
"I'm not the one using pheromones to try to manipulate them-"  
"I can't manipulate what-"

She moved to him and shoved him against a tree. She held his shoulder and he knew not to move.

"Don't," she held up a finger with her other hand, "give me that bullshit. I would have thought you'd be above her little games. Or that you would tell me about it!"  
"Valerie-"  
"DON'T!"

She moved away from him. "I have more shit than I care to deal with with the upcoming-"  
"Valerie!"

Surprisingly she quieted down and stopped her yelling. He walked toward her and grabbed her by the chin.

"I didn't tell you because I knew she wouldn't."  
"That doesn't make it any sense."  
"Look, she has some...thing for those two. I'm not sure what it is, but she thinks she's playing some weird matchmaker role."  
"Figures."  
"And I didn't tell you because I'm trying to make sure nothing bad happens."

She jerked her chin out of his grasp. She shook her head back and fourth rapidly and put her hands on either temple.

"I can't deal with this. Not now. Not with..."

Veela was drawn back. She very rarely lost it. She had only lost it maybe twice that he had known her. He closed his eyes and faded off.

Felix drew her into a hug.  
"Knowing you, if anyone really ruins your plans you would just kill them."

She laughed into his shirt. He gave her a look.  
"You have no idea how serious I'm being."

* * *

McGonagall was noticing some strange things. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor third year pair flirting, some Slytherins playing a friendly game of exploding snap with the other houses, and just the other night she had walked into the library to see Pansy Parkinson and Ronald Weasley studying together! Professor McGonagall had even noticed Theo Nott chatting with Dean Thomas about football, whatever in the name of Merlin that was. More and more inner house relationships were popping up, and the teachers were surprised.  
She was quite worried of the current events and had even made a note of it to other teachers.

The others did not have any sort of idea what had gone on, but they were not complaining.  
In truth, during the lunch episode with Malfoy sitting next to Granger, the teachers were going over important matters to do with their new older American students.

The situation had gotten dire, and McGonagall was trying to preserve the peace.

But that was not the current focus at hand.

McGonagall strode through the long and homey corridors until she got to the Slytherin portrait. She muttered out the password and strode in. It was quite and the few students that were in the common room were studying. She did not see the young Malfoy, but instead saw his dark Italian friend, Blaise Zabini, sleeping on the couch. Striding over to the boy, she cleared her throat. It was obvious that that did nothing to wake him so, glancing around to make sure no one was watching, she kicked the couch. His eyes snapped open and he jolted awake, falling off the couch in the process. He jumped up and brushed his clothes off and gave the Headmistress a startled look.

"Professor, er, Headmistress McGonagall. Can I help you?"  
"Yes. Do you know where Mr. Malfoy is at?"  
"Yes! I'll...go get him."

He scurried off in the direction of the stairwell that lead to the boys' dormitories. A minute later, Zabini came down with an obviously just woken Malfoy.

McGonagall wished she could take a nap herself.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you will follow me." She didn't wait to see if the boy was following and left the common room. She continued her walk until she got to the Transfiguration room. She was still teaching the beloved subject, as she had not found a replacement yet. She didn't mind however, and was glad to still teach.

"Um, Headmistress what exactly-"  
"Your sessions. I believe I told you about them?"

Clarity filled the Slytherin's eyes and he stood up straighter. "I remember yes. And they're today?"  
"Today and two weeks from now and then two weeks from then and then so on."  
He blinked rapidly.  
"Every two weeks Mr. Malfoy."

She opened the door and shuffled the blonde into the room. There was a middle aged man with brown hair in the room already, sitting with his legs crossed and writing on a parchment pad. He glanced up when Draco came in, did a once over, and wrote something down.

"Mr. Malfoy this is Mr. Kidner. He is an official from the Ministry and he will be conducting your sessions."

Her stare was unyielding. She had expected some sort of resistance to the idea of talking to a Ministry official of all people, but the boy stood there and gave her a nod. When he did nothing a moment later, McGonagall ducked out.

Draco stood standing near the doorway. Did he want to do this? Fuck no. But that didn't mean that he was going to not do it. There was too much riding on these little sessions. Resigned to his fate, he moved to a chair in front of the man.

He was a nice looking man, although no where near Felix' looks. His brown hair had some gray coming through on the sides. As expected of a Ministry official, he was impeccably dressed with a nice dark brown suit. He looked calmed and relaxed, but he had the same demeanor that Valerie had when she was calm and relaxed: calculating.  
Neither said anything as Draco sat down in a the chair. The man wrote something down on his parchment when Draco took his seat.

"Mr. Malfoy...," he finally started, "I assume you are fitting back in well at the school?"

Seriously?

"Sure."  
Mr. Kidner glanced up at Draco at his answer. "Care to elaborate?"  
"Not really," Draco deadpanned.

They sat there staring at each other in a silent stand off. Mr. Kidner gave a sigh and took his glasses off.

"Mr. Malfoy I'm afraid you have no choice in this. The Ministry and the Board for Hogwarts were sketchy on letting you back in here. These sessions are to make sure they didn't make a mistake in letting you back in here. If anything comes to light in these sessions that seem...untoward...then they will have you pulled out of Hogwarts."  
"What?" McGonagall did not tell him that.  
"Mr. Malfoy you will have to participate in these sessions. You will have to explain things and be open. If the Ministry or the Board find that you are not, in their mind, improving within these sessions then you will be kicked out of school."

Draco could not breathe, could not move. Just when things were starting to slow down and he was getting his life back together, this happened. He couldn't be kicked out of Hogwarts. He just couldn't.

He fixed his face so that he looked at Mr. Kidner with cool detachment.  
"That's good to know," he said smoothly.  
Mr. Kidner leaned forward. "Mr. Malfoy I am here to help you. These sessions are to try and figure out why you made the decisions you made. They are here to let you vent. So I'm going to start over. Are you fitting back into the school well?"

Draco glared at him. He was a Ministry official. What did he know about the decisions that he had to make? He wasn't there, at the Manor when Voldemort took over. He wasn't there at the Battle of Hogwarts. In fact, most of the Ministry wasn't. It was a battle fought and won by the students and teachers who called these halls home. The Ministry was too busy cowering to Voldemort and carrying out his twisted world view. That wasn't to say that all the Ministry workers were absent from the battle. Kingsley of course and the Weasle's father were there and maybe a few others. But Draco had no recollection of this man face or name.

He took a deep breath and gave Mr. Kidner his nastiest glare. "I've been spurned and ostracized. I've been threatened and almost attacked. I've had to save-" he almost said that he almost said that he had to save Granger. No matter what, he couldn't tell anyone, this man especially. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but Slytherins took care of their own matters. Not to mention this man would probably think that he was the one that attacked Granger, not help her.

"-I've had to save my family's name and that's caused my house to hate me. Not that I care what they think, but the fact that I can't even sleep in my bed without worrying about my life speaks to how much you people really care. And don't sit there and tell me about my decisions like you understand what I've gone through, what I've had to do. You weren't there, you couldn't even begin to understand anything. So you can sit there and say that you are here to help me so that the Ministry can see that my beliefs are like theirs. I'm a pureblood born and raised, meaning that, yes, I did have racist beliefs. That I believed that Muggle-borns were inferior. Do I still think that? Only a little."

Mr. Kidner nodded his head and went to write something, but Draco interrupted him.

"The only reason I have still a little of those thoughts is because I've been raised to believe those things. You can't erase beliefs you've had since a child like that. It takes time, and I'm working on it. Can you say that there's not a belief you've had as a child that's been wrong, but you didn't want to believe it? For the simple fact that that's all you've known? You can't tell me you haven't."

Draco stood up and brushed off his robes. "That's my elaboration." Then he left. He didn't stay around to see Mr. Kidner write something on that blasted parchment pad, or the small smile the man had on his face.

Draco made his way back down to the Slytherin Common Rooms.

Shit. What the fuck did he just do? He just told the fucking Ministry worker that he still had racist tendencies! Great. Dragging his hand down his face, he said the password and entered the common room. It was empty now. Maybe he had been with Mr. Kidner longer than he thought. However, Valerie was still there.

She was writing on parchment with several books around her. She was obviously doing homework. Draco walked over to the chair next to her and sat down. She didn't look up as he took a seat. They didn't talk for a moment, but eventually he sighed and spoke.

"Am I a bad person?"  
Valerie looked up with a raised brow.  
"Well that was out of left field."  
"What's left field?"  
She gave him a look. "You guys really need to get out more. And as for you being a bad person...no. I don't. I think you were a good kid, but you were brought up in a bad environment."  
Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "My parents-"  
"I didn't say anything against your parents. I just said you were brought up in a bad environment. I have no doubt that your parents loved you, but...you were raised around so much...hate, Draco. You can't expect to come out of that unscathed. Why do you ask?"

He took a deep breath.  
"Well, it's just...the war-"  
"Stop." She held up her hand. "Don't."  
He gave her a queer look.  
"Look Malfoy...Draco. It's great that you're opening up, it is. Since I've known you, you've buried whatever emotions you have. And that's not healthy. You need to let it out, tell someone about it. But not me."  
His eyes became downcast.  
"I'm not trying to be callus, quite the opposite. But you need to talk to someone who...knows, who understands. I can never understand what it is that you went through. Sure I've read about it, but that doesn't mean shit. I wasn't here to know what happened exactly. I can never fully know. Just like you'll never know about my problems because you weren't there."  
"Blaise-"  
"Not even Blaise. As much as he is a good friend, he wasn't here either."  
He gave her a look. "What, you want me to talk to Granger is that it?"  
"She was here wasn't she? And I'm not meaning just her. The Weasley boy was here. Hell, you could even talk to Harry fucking Potter. All I'm saying is that you need to find someone who understands."

She turned back to her homework. Draco got up. He didn't know what to do, or what to think. Everything that had happened in the past month was crashing down. Blaise and Pansy being around him, giving him some sort of hope. Meeting Valerie and Felix and making friends, surprisingly. Kissing Granger, hugging Granger. Everything. He just wanted to forget for a moment. He climbed the stairs to his dorm room, thankful that no one was there. He kept it in his trunk, under the fake bottom. He dug around until he found it.

Ogden's Finest Fire whiskey.

He took a swig.

Hermione was in the library, working on Arithmancy homework. It was late, and technically the library was closed, but she and Madam Pince had created an understanding. Madam Pince had liked Hermione and her quest for knowledge. She took great care of the books, and in return Hermione got her a few chocolate frogs every Hogsmeade trip. Madam Pince had gone to her professor's room about thirty minutes ago. The only reason that Hermione was working on homework so late was because she had stayed up so late last night after Malfoy hugged her.

* * *

...nope...  
...highly unlikely...  
...why...  
...just nope...

Hermione could. Not. Sleep. Or think. Or concentrate on anything. Her thoughts just kept returning to Malfoy hugging her. No matter how many times she played it over in her head or repeated it, it just didn't...nope, nuh uh.

Just...Malfoy...and hug? And Malfoy? A stream of curses flowed through her head.

If anyone had said that Malfoy would ever hug her, she would have cursed herself, just to see if she was in some sort of nightmare.

Kissing was different. Kissing was passionate. Hugs though...Hugs were a sort of intimacy usually saved for close friends and family. But Malfoy...

Not that he was a bad hugger, if there was such a thing, but IT WAS MALFOY!

She needed to just calm down. Put the thought in the back of her head.

When she did really think about it though, it wasn't all that horrible. He needed to hear some things, some things that no one had told him.

Still did not erase the fact that it was Malfoy. And he hugged her! Maybe she was being melodramatic.

She was stuck looking at the top of her bed's canopy and listening to Padma's soft snores before she gave into exhaustion.

* * *

It wasn't until she had woken up and seen him in Potions again that she had realized she was overreacting. Sure it was Malfoy, and as strange as it sounded, he had feelings as well. And sometimes he could get a little overwhelmed. They hadn't ignored each other, but they had not talked much either. They were polite, but familiar. It wasn't weird at all, and Hermione was glad for that. When Potions had ended, Malfoy had even said a quick "See you later, Granger."

He had even given her a slight smile, however much it looked like a smirk.

She was starting a new chapter when she heard a thunk followed by what she figured was a chair falling over. Grabbing her wand and raising it up in case she needed to defend herself.

She had secretly been keeping up with defenses ever since the war ended. She had practiced and read to keep up. Constant vigilance. That's what she needed if she wanted to survive. The library had been spared from the brunt of the war. There were a few shelves that had gotten blown back and some books that were flung across the room, but her precious library was still a sacred and safe place.

She walked slowly toward the noise and stopped at the end of a bookshelf. She whipped around and cast a stinging hex.

"OUCH! For fuck's sake!"  
Malfoy was sprawled around on the floor rubbing his ribs.  
"Malfoy, what in the name of Merlin are you doing?"  
He flipped over, albeit sluggishly and groaned. He cocked his head and gave her a warm smile.

"Granger. Thought I'd find you here."

His words were slurred and she could now smell the whiskey on him.

"Malfoy you're drunk!"  
"Not nearly as much as I'd like to be," he groaned.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She hadn't really encountered a drunk person before, so her knowledge of this particular area of life were lacking.

She chewed on her bottom lip. "Um, Malfoy-"  
"Why do you always do that?" He asked.  
"Do what?"  
"You always chew on your lip for some reason."  
"Oh, I didn't realize-"  
"It's kind of cute."  
She could only stare at him. He, being drunk, was oblivious to her questioning gaze. He closed his eyes as if he was going to try and sleep and gave a content smile.  
"Not as cute as your smile though."

She froze. Malfoy thought her smile was cute? She couldn't help it. She smiled.  
"See. Cute."  
Giving off a sigh, she kneeled down. She grabbed his shoulder and started to get him into an upright position. She leaned him against one of the book shelves. His shoulder was like his bicep. Muscled and toned. She needed to stop thinking about that.  
"You need to go back to the Slytherin common room before you say something you'll regret."  
"Granger, Granger, Granger...you need to lighten up. You could snog me again if that would help."  
"Malfoy-"  
"One time offer Granger. You know you want to."  
She contemplated slapping him. But it would be unfair since he was drunk.  
"Frankly I'd rather hug you again. You give warm hugs. It's like rainbows and sunshine with are wrapped up in your arms."  
"Malfoy,"she started.  
"You don't have to say anything Granger. I know I'm pathetic." He sighed "Well, I know I am."

She sat down and leaned against the book shelves next to him.  
"I don't think you're pathetic Malfoy. Although given this current situation, I have to question your intellect."  
"So I'm not pathetic. That's good."  
"Yes."  
He leaned his head on her shoulder. "Actually I take my word back. You can snog me anytime."  
"Malfoy, you aren't making any sense."  
"Probably not."  
"And besides...we don't really need to kiss. We know that it works against our curse."  
"Is that why you think I kissed you? I didn't think you'd believe me," he said thoughtfully.

Hermione leaned forward and looked at him. "What?"  
He gave her a look. "What?"  
"Are you saying you kissed me...because you wanted to?"  
He looked thoughtful for a minute. "Mmmmmm...yep. That sounds about right."

Malfoy kissed her because he wanted to? Her brain went fuzzy. She couldn't believe it. Malfoy kissed her out of choice, and she was...glad. Yes she was actually glad. She couldn't explain it. She just felt happy.

"Malfoy...why are you drunk?"  
"Oh, that? Because I'm a bad person."  
"...What?"

He told her, in his slurred and drunk speech, about his session with Mr. Kidner.

"Oh." The Ministry would kick him out? That wasn't fair! Anything that Malfoy did, he did in the past when he was a child. It wasn't Malfoy's fault. Granted he could have had a mind of his own, and not believed everything that his parents taught him, Hermione didn't blame him. It was hard to go against what your parents taught you.

"Malfoy-"  
"You could call me Draco you know. I think we've gotten to that point by now."  
She snorted. "Like you call me Hermione?"  
"Are you joking? My name is much easier to say than yours. Hermione." It sounded botched and funny. It reminded her of Viktor trying to say her name.  
She laughed. She turned to him to comment about it, but he just leaned forward and caught her lips in his. She was startled, but calmed down. His kiss was warm, and she could taste the Fire whiskey on his lips. His hand traveled to her neck and into her hair. He twirled her hair around his fingers. She brought her hand up tentatively and put it against his shoulder. There was warmth that she could feel through his clothes. Everything about him was a constant contradiction. His behavior and his appearance was cold, but his hugs and his kisses were warm. He was warm. His hands traveled down to her arms and he pulled her closer. She moved her hand up over his shoulder and to his back. Then she moved it up to his neck and into his hair. It was soft and fine. She liked his hair. She even liked it better now that he let it hang loose, without all that gel in his hair. She twirled her fingers in his hair as well. She was unprepared for his tongue on her lips and she jumped back.

"Um..."  
He smiled. "Sorry." He pulled his hands from her hair and moved it down to her arms. His thumbs stroked her forearm and he froze. She sucked in air. He lowered his gaze to her arm and pulled her sleeve back. The scar was there, all jagged and white. He didn't say anything, but he rubbed his fingers over each letter. He looked up at her with a hard expression.

"You didn't deserve this."

She didn't say anything to this. She didn't really recall much of the incident. Her head was reeling from the Cruciatus curse Bellatrix had cast. Then there was the pain as she was carving into her arm. She didn't remember Malfoy or his parents. She could only hazily recall being pulled up with a knife at her throat, thrown from Bellatrix and she was apparated to the beach.

"It's-"  
"Don't say it's fine, Granger. It's not. Nothings fine. You're not fine. I know this. You're different from the old Granger. You're burying yourself with schoolwork and your having trouble sleeping."

Was she really that transparent?

"Hell you haven't even been around Scar head and Gingerbread boy. Actually he'd be Gingerhead boy. Either way, you haven't been around them in a while. Why is that?"

Now that she thought about it, she hadn't really been around Harry, Ron, or Ginny that much. The most she ever saw of them anymore was at meal times. A sense of sadness washed over her. She had been avoiding them. She'd been avoiding everyone. She had been getting the next days homework so that she had something to do, and she'd buried herself in books.

She just did not want to deal with anything. She wanted a break after the war, to just get away from this world. And the easiest way to do that was to do work. To just not think about it anymore.

"Granger?  
"Huh?"  
"You went somewhere."  
"Oh, sorry."  
"It's alright."

They looked at each other for a minute more.

"It's getting late, Malfoy."  
"Probably."  
She laughed and got up. She went back to her chair and gathered all her things. Her assignment wasn't due until three days from now, so she didn't need to finish it. She put her things in her bag and the books back on the shelves. Malfoy watched as she did all this and didn't say a word. When she was done, he walked behind her and out the door of the library. Well, he stumbled a little, and Hermione cast a spell that would help his balance.

When they got to the stairwell, they stopped. Hermione didn't want to leave Malfoy and let him stumble back to the Slytherin Common Room. Merlin forbid he fall down the stairs or get caught.

Was she caring about Malfoy? Perhaps.

"Um, do you want me to walk you to your common room?"  
"Aw, Granger. Escorting your date back to their living quarters."  
"No, Malfoy. And if you call getting drunk and stumbling around the place a date, then I pity the women you did go out with. I was simply...worried that you'd break your neck stumbling down the stairs."  
"You do like me Granger."  
She rolled her eyes.

"I'll tuck him in."  
Hermione turned around to see Valerie striding toward them.  
"What are you doing out?" Hermione asked.  
"Well, actually I was looking for him." She pointed at Malfoy.  
"Ah! More than one woman likes me!" Malfoy threw his hands in the air. Hermione ignored him.

Valerie shook her head and gave Hermione an amused look. "That's why. I was making sure he didn't do anything stupid. It's obvious that I've failed."  
"Oh. Ok."  
Valerie peered at her with a look she could not decipher.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hermione. It's a Hogsmeade weekend isn't it?"  
"Oh! Yes." She forgot all about that.

They parted ways with Malfoy still stumbling around and Valerie grumbling in irritation.

Hermione then noticed that there were several leaves in Valerie's hair.

* * *

**There is nothing like waking up on a beautiful Thursday morning to coughing up a lung. I caught a cold. So I've been out of it these past few days. Anyways, again thanks to those who responded to my question post! I've made decisions on the matters. So thanks! I decided to throw in something for everyone with Draco being drunk and kissing Hermione because you guys deserved it for waiting patiently for the update. Or impatient and cursing me when you realize I haven't. Sorry. **


	17. Hangovers and Their Perpetual Evil 2

**FULL CHAPTER POST!**

Muchos gracias to:  
GabzHaug, Burnitmyprince, Kitty1517, twatskidoo, VendingCasanota, bookworm191, Vellmy, emiwat14, Quirky74747, Trillen17, bgks0811, Esmeralda2134, ItCouldBeLikeADream, CAM369487, Krystal Alspaugh, thebeebeegun, GabzHaug, StarGirlPotter, and Guest (you know who you are!) **for favoriting, following, and reviewing. This chapters for all of you guys!**

* * *

Draco woke with a crick in his neck and a hammer pounding on his head. Ok so it was an imaginary hammer, and it was in his head, but it still hurt like hell. He also heard voices.

Never again.

He couldn't remember anything during his alcohol induced numbness. He knew that something made him happy, but he didn't know what it was.

There was a laugh.

Draco turned his head. He wasn't in his bed. That would explain why he was so cold and why he had a crick. There was a small fire in the fireplace and Draco was sprawled out on the couch without even a blanket. There were more sounds of talking and he turned his gaze to one of the accompanying chairs by the couch. Valerie was sitting in the chair looking at him with an amused smile. Draco sat up. Waaaaaay too fast. Valerie chuckled and said something in that different language and looked over to the other chair across the little coffee table. Felix occupied the chair. Well it wasn't really Felix. Draco noticed the difference in the eye color and knew that it was Veela who currently sat there. He responded in the same weird language and shook his head. Draco groaned.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, looking at Veela.  
"Well, he met us on the way here. Despite what you'd think, carrying your pale ass down several flights of stairs - while you are drunk I might add - is not the most fun thing to do. He helped," Valerie explained.  
"And you couldn't deposit me in my room? On my bed?" He asked with a glare.  
"Nope," Veela and Valerie answered at the same time.  
"Wait. What was he doing up so late in the halls?" Draco asked. He rubbed his head and realized he had a tangle in his hair. Dammit! Now he'd have to comb it out later.

"I was having a rendezvous with a special lady. I needed to recharge. Sort of."  
"Slut," Valerie coughed.  
"What?"  
"I didn't say anything," Valerie said innocently.  
"I take offense to that," Veela glared her.  
"Well, face it Veela. It's what you are. Be loud and proud and so on an so fourth."  
Veela stuck his tongue out at her.  
"You are such a child," Valerie sighed, but she was smiling nonetheless.

Draco, during this encounter was looking back and fourth between the pair.

"And you say me and Granger fight like cats and dogs."  
"Granger and I," Valerie corrected. "Really, it's simple English. And besides Veela and I, hell even Felix and I, know what our problems are. And we've dealt with them."  
"It's a love-hate relationship," Veela added.

Draco had a head ached. He rubbed his hand across his forehead, even though he knew it wouldn't help.

"So why are your guys still here? You could have just dropped me off on the couch and went to your own beds."  
Valerie nodded her head. "We could have. But we were making sure you didn't choke on your own vomit."  
"I wasn't that drunk."  
"You were making claims about making out with Hermione. Twice!"

Memories slammed into him.

The library. He remembered. He got drunk and left to go and find Granger because he wanted to talk. And she seemed the only one who would listen. Then he got to the library, because really where else would she be, and they didn't really do much talking.

Damn. There was no way he could play that off. What would he say when Granger asked about it or said something? He was drunk!

He was drunk.

It wasn't until a moment ago that he remembered everything. Problem solved.

"Son of a bitch."

Draco looked over to Valerie. She was wearing a wide smile and her eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"You two actually kissed!"  
Draco remained silent.  
"Oh, don't be a Silent Susan. Details," Valerie demanded.  
"Nothing happened, alright! I was drunk and found her in the library. End of story."  
Valerie sighed and let her head fall back in exasperation.

"I was drunk-"  
"So you did kiss her! Holy- Veela they kissed!"  
"Oh, I know," Veela said automatically.  
"You knew?"Valerie exclaimed.  
"Only about the first one," he said lamely.  
"Oh, for...never mind. Anyway, so your drunken ramblings weren't ramblings."

His headache was getting worse. He laid back down and flung his arm over his face.

"Veela," Valerie called.

There was a rustling sound and an "Ah ha," from Veela. There was the sound of steps and a hand pulled his arm back.

"Here," Veela said, thrusting a potion vial in his face. Draco took it and sat up while Veela sat at the other end of the couch. "It's a hangover potion. But this one is strong, so you need to go up to bed before you take it."

Draco looked at Veela and nodded his head. "Thanks. But why are you here?"  
Valerie gave him a look. "I thought we explained that."  
"No," Draco said, "why isn't he Felix?"  
Veela and Valerie shared a look. Valerie smirked and a dark look came over Veela.

"Uhh, I'm still...in need of a recharge."  
Valerie burst out laughing and Veela shot her a glare.  
"What?" she asked. She turned to Draco. "Big boy over here can't perform."  
"I can too perform!" Veela yelled.

There was an explosion of pain in Draco's head. "Could you...not yell please," he murmured.

"Sorry," Veela said to Draco. He turned back to Valerie. "I was focusing on my partners pleasure first, thank you."  
Valerie snorted.  
"You know very well I can perform," Veela muttered.

Draco jerked his head to Valerie with wide eyes. "YOU know he can perform?"  
This time Valerie shot Veela a glare before she turned her gaze back to Draco. "Once," she sighed.

Draco laughed without humor. "And here you were making a big deal about me and Granger."  
"Granger and I. I swear...And Veela and I only kissed. We have an...understanding of sorts."

"What, are you his on-the-side hooker?" Draco said with a smirk. He felt another exploding pain in his head, but this was ten times worse. Veela had smacked him over the head. "Play nice," he growled.

"I don't much like drunk Draco," Valerie said darkly. "You don't really know anything about Veelas. If he doesn't recharge," she pointed at Veela, "then he'll die."

Draco's smarmy smirk dropped and he looked back and fourth between the two Americans. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. That's why Veelas have such an allure. It's like a Venus Fly Trap."  
"'Cause that's a lovely thing to be compared to," Veela muttered.  
Valerie ignored him. "Venus Fly Traps are pretty and they secrete a sort of nectar that attracts flies. If they didn't have that part of them then they wouldn't attract anything, and they'd die. Same with Veela over there. If Veela didn't recharge within the week, then he would start to deteriorate and then eventually he would die."

"That's rather grim."  
"Yep," said Veela.

There was silence in the common room. Draco tried to think about what Valerie said, but he was too tired. He grabbed the potion vial Veela gave him and got up. He didn't falter this time and he was glad. He needed sleep, in his own comfy bed.

"Well, I'll see you two...sometime," then he walked to the stairwell.

Valerie watched Draco's departure, and when he disappeared she turned back to Veela.

"Interesting. So he's kissed Hermione. Twice, apparently."  
"So are you gonna be mad that I-"  
"Yep."  
"Damn."  
"Well, that's your fault. What else haven't you told me, Veela?"  
"I have a fetish for silk sheets."  
She shot a stinging hex at him. Valerie was quiet for a moment before her face lit up and a smile spread across her face.

"What's that look for?" Veela asked, rubbing his shoulder. "I've seen that look before. What are you going to do, what do you have planned? What is it?!"  
"You want to win the bet right? What was the winner's prize?"  
"Bragging rights," he said.  
"Oh, for fucks sake. She wins the bet we'll never hear the end of it."  
"Most indubitably," Veela said thoughtfully.  
"I have a plan..."

Hermione walked into the Great Hall with a smile on her face. She had thought about the library incident with Malfoy. Well, after she thought about their kiss anyway. It was hard not to think about that.

In all honesty she was confused. Her relationship with Malfoy, if it could be called a relationship, was changing and different lines were being made and crossed. How in the name of Merlin was she supposed to comprehend all of this? She was yelling at Malfoy and then she was kissing Malfoy, and she just felt confused! It didn't make any sense, no logical sense! But kissing Malfoy, as cliche as it sounded, woke something in her. She felt different with him like that. She felt stronger. She felt like she did before the war, before everything happened and she changed. Which brought her to present company.

She had ignored Harry, Ron, and Ginny. The saddest part was that she hadn't even realized it. She had stuck her head in her books and kept it there. But it was too keep the thoughts and memories away. They needed to stay away. She was only able to sleep because of a charm. It was in one of the new books Harry had bought her over the summer. It kept nightmares away and gave her peaceful sleep. And she hated herself. She didn't want to depend on a charm or anything for that matter, but she didn't want the nightmares either. And she didn't want to worry Harry, Ginny, or Ron. But she was going to try to fix that.

She sat down next to Ron, as Ginny was sitting next to Harry of course. They smiled when Hermione sat down.

"Hogsmeade is today Hermione!" Ron said with a smile.  
"Yeah, we were going to go to the Three Broomsticks. You in?" Ginny asked.  
"Yes, of course," Hermione said.

"So what exactly is Hogsmeade?"

Felix sat down next to Hermione with a questioning look.

"Didn't McGonagall tell you?"  
"Well, she explained to us that there was a local wizarding village and that the older students got to go on some weekends."  
"That's what Hogsmeade is, is the wizarding village. It has a book store, a joke shop-"  
"There's Honeydukes, which is an amazing candy store," Harry added.  
"It's a lot of fun," Hermione finished.  
"Sounds like it. Mind if I tag along?" Felix asked.  
"I see no problem with that," Hermione said.  
"Yeah, sure," Ginny said with a smile.  
"Sweet." Felix smiled back.

Hermione saw a look of jealousy pass over Harry's face.

"Do you think I could tag along?" Valerie sat down next to Felix.  
"The more the merrier," Ginny said.  
"Straggler," Felix coughed.  
"Hey!" Valerie called.  
"Oh, sure you can call me a slut."  
"I called Veela a slut."  
"Who's Veela?" Ginny, Harry, and Ron chimed in.

Crap. That's right. Hermione never told them about Felix's other side. She really had been neglecting her friendships.

Felix filled the trio in on his alter-ego. Ginny looked on wide eyed and Harry had a strange look on his face. Ron looked at Felix like he was the greatest thing he'd ever seen.

"So you have to be with girls to live? That's awesome! That explains why I always see you with a different girl!" Ginny smacked Ron in the arm.

Felix actually blushed.

"At least you have some shame," Valerie muttered.  
Felix opened his mouth to make a comeback, but he noticed the smile on Valerie's face and realized she was joking.

"So...you can't be with the same girl?" Harry asked.  
Felix sighed. "I could be, but Veela is..."  
"A douche bag?" Valerie offered.  
Felix shot her a glare. "He's one of your closest friends."  
"What's that say about me?"  
"You have horrible taste in friends?"  
"That includes you," she said pointing at Felix with a fork.  
"Anyway," Felix said turning back to Harry, "Veela considers it as saving himself. That the person he'll have..."  
"Seconds," Valerie said over her toast.  
"Yeah, is with my...our...his? mate."  
"You don't sound to sure of who'll have the mate," Ginny said.

Valerie and Felix shared a look.  
Valerie held her hands up. "Hey, it's your species. You explain."  
Felix sighed again. "It's a widely discussed topic of who exactly gets the mate. If it weren't for the Veela side, there wouldn't be a mate technically speaking, so most people say that it's the Veela that has the mate. However, the mate is technically chosen for the human part, and that's who most mates fall in love with, so others say that it's the human side the mate is for. Then there are the others who couldn't pick a side, so they just say that the mate is for both."

Hermione thought about that. "Wait, then for your...mating ceremony," Hermione blushed, "doesn't Veela need to, uh..."

Felix smiled at her. "No. Do you remember how Valerie explained it? Two consciousness sharing one body? Well, think of it as the body that has all the special powers. So the heightened emotional sense and sense of smell is part of the body. Veela wouldn't actually need to be, uh, present for the ceremony to occur."

"I don't get it," Ron said.  
Valerie face-palmed and Ginny attempted to explain things in a more simpler matter to Ron.

"Pansy!" Valerie called.

Pansy was walking over to the Slytherin table when Valerie called her. She gave Valerie a strange look when she waved her over.  
"Oh, come on they don't bite," Valerie said.

Pansy stood there for a moment thinking about it and then slowly walked over to the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Valerie and gave her a small smile.

The Gryffindors were giving each other questioning looks as Valerie chatted with the Slytherin girl. Ron, Hermione noticed, was trying his darndest to stare at his plate and she saw that his ears were turning red. Interesting.

"Is there any reason we're sitting with the Gryffindorks today?" Blaise asked as he took a seat next to Harry.

"No idea," Pansy muttered.  
"What she said," Valerie jerked her thumb at Pansy.  
"And I resent the 'Gryffindork' comment," Hermione said with a smile.  
"Oh, Granger, you know it's true."  
"Don't be rude Blaise."  
"Very well."

Blaise reached his hand across the table to Felix. Felix gave him his hand and shook it.

"How do you do, Blaise Zabini."

He did the same with Ron and Harry. Ginny stuck her hand out and Blaise took it very delicately.

"Enchante, mademoiselle." He kissed Ginny's hand and gave her a rouge look.

Harry had to try really hard to keep from punching the Slytherin next to him.

"Blaise," Valerie warned with amusement.  
"What? Don't you know, I have a thing for red-heads."  
"Then hit on Ron."

Both Ron and Blaise jerked and shook in revulsion and the rest of the group laughed.

Blaise sighed dramatically. "It figures. And don't worry Potter. I may be a ladies man," Pansy coughed, "but I won't go after a taken woman. Besides, she's far too taken with you."

Harry perked up a little bit and Ginny took his hand in hers with a smile.

"Isn't this cute?" A voice said behind Hermione.  
She stiffened.

Oh damn.

Don't think about it don't think about it don't think about it don't think about it.

She was thinking about it.

Oddly, there was only one thing she was really concerned with.

That pale haired ferret better remember.

"Malfoy," Valerie said, "come join the party."  
"No thanks."  
"Sit Malfoy."  
"No."  
Valerie turned to the Gryffindors. "Did you guys know that Malfoy-"

Malfoy had moved behind her and clamped a hand over Valerie's mouth.  
"Keep your mouth closed and I'll sit down," he threatened.

He walked over to the other side of the table and sat down next to Blaise.

"So are we all going to Hogsmeade together?" Felix asked.  
"Yes," Valerie said at the same time Malfoy, Hermione, and Pansy said, "No."

Valerie gave each protestor a look that said they didn't have a choice.  
"You are all my new friends here, and I would like to spend time with ALL of you. So put the inter house rivalries away for a day."

There was grumbling.

"Come on, it could be fun!" Felix put in.  
"Bloody Gryffindor bleeding hearts," Malfoy muttered.

As it turned out it wasn't half bad. Sort of.

The large group had decided to walk to Hogsmeade, since they wouldn't all fit in one carriage and they were too weirded out to think of taking more than one. Idiots.

Fortunately for them, it wasn't snowing or raining nor was it too cold. It was the stereotypical dreary England weather, so they did keep their robes on.

They went to every store. EVERY store. Both Felix and Valerie were stuck in place with awe with each passing store. Hermione had inquired about a wizarding town for Salem and Valerie shook her head.

"Since it's in one of the most Muggle populated regions, the Ministry didn't want to push it. There's are wizarding towns yes, but it takes a great deal of magic to conceal them. The Ministry didn't want to deal with a bunch of teenagers trouble, so we don't go out. It's not all bad though. Salem is like one big Muggle university, so there are plenty of things to do and places to go."

Honeydukes was the biggest hit for the Americans. They bought nearly one of everything from the store, walking out with several bags. Those, added with the bags from other stores, weighed down the two quite a bit, and they were a tad slower keeping up.

The group worked surprisingly well. Blaise was in a deep conversation with Harry and Ron about Quidditch, with a heated argument on who was the best team. Pansy and Ginny discussed latest fashions and trends, which rather freaked Hermione out. And since Valerie and Felix were behind a bit, that left Hermione with Malfoy.

Yaaaay.

Neither actually opted to say anything to each other, instead going for a silent walk. Hermione did want to discuss things with Malfoy, library related things, but with the others around she didn't want to risk being overheard. But the rest of the group was in their own little world, not paying attention to the pair.

The anticipation was, however, killing her and she couldn't help it.

"So Malfoy, did you have a good night?"

She could feel him tense next to her.

"Sure. Not any different from usual."  
"So you often get drunk and wonder the halls of Hogwarts?"  
"Yep."

Nothing. Not one hint that he remembered anything. Sure he tensed, but that could be because he was embarrassed that she had seen him in such a different manner.

"Did you...remember anything?"  
"Not much," he said.

He had not glanced at her once. he kept his gaze focused straight ahead of them.

"Oh."

She let the conversation drop.

So he didn't remember. Of course he wouldn't, why would he? She was just Hermione Granger. She was over-lookable, screw the fact that that wasn't a word.

People went to her if they needed help on homework or studying tips. They didn't go to her for passion infused nights.

'Is that what you want?' A little voice in her head asked.

Did she want that? Did she want to be with Malfoy? She knew the entire idea was bonkers and that it probably would not end well. But he made her feel. And it was completely insane and wild and she was confused beyond anything, but by Merlin he made her feel.

She didn't want to feel. Because feeling would mean letting in the emotions for sadness and grief. She would remember things from the war and then she would break down again because she was helpless to do anything about it, just like she was useless to help.

Malfoy brought feelings of good, however.

She wasn't an idiot. She had read many books on the subject of, erm, relations, and she knew that those 'relations' were a big deal to relieve stress. There were many interesting facts about that subject actually, but back on the main point.

Would she risk everything, just to be with Malfoy for a little fling? Because that's what she would be doing. Harry and Ron would most likely not understand, and she couldn't bear it if they stopped talking to her. People in the school would talk and her reputation would most assuredly be tarnished.

And she didn't want to date Malfoy or anything, no. She was just deeply contemplating the benefits for a physical relationship.

If there was one thing Hermione would ever admit she was wrong on, it was that there was nothing between her and Malfoy. Valerie was right. There was a sort of sexual tension there, and Hermione was curious to satisfy it, to see the end results. But she wasn't going to go up to Malfoy and say, "Hey, Malfoy. I was hoping you would snog me and do other such dirty things with me. For an academic purpose of course."

That's what this was for, an academic purpose.

'Liar.' The voice smirked. She swore it sounded a little like Valerie.

"Okay, so we got all the shopping done," Ginny said, "let's go to the Three Broomsticks. I'm dying for a butterbeer."  
"What the hell is a butterbeer?" Valerie asked.  
The group stopped and looked at her.  
"What?" Valerie asked, obviously confused.

Pansy and Ginny made some big gesture and pulled Valerie forward, toward the Three Broomsticks.

The Three Broomsticks was warm, at least warmer than outside. It had that homey feeling that you couldn't find just anywhere and Hermione found herself smiling.

The group found a table that was big enough in the back of the little pub.

Hermione took a seat in a chair underneath the window, facing the rest of the pub. Felix took a seat next to hers and plopped down into it. Ginny sat down next to Harry and Blaise pulled up a seat next to the dark haired Gryffindor.

Ron pulled out a chair for Pansy, and she sat down with slow motions with a blush.

Valerie and Ginny shared a smirk with Hermione.

Malfoy took a seat next to Pansy, and Hermione could have sworn he glared at Felix.

Valerie grabbed the chair between Malfoy and Blaise.

Pansy and Ginny had ordered nine butterbeers for the group earlier and they sat there patiently waiting for their drinks.

"So today was fun," Valerie said.

It actually was. Despite the whole Malfoy thing, it was.

"I can't believe there's that many shops here," Felix added.  
"And we didn't even go to all of them," Blaise said.  
"We missed one?" Valerie asked in shock.  
"Well, yes and no. Madam Puddifoots is more of a couples thing."  
"Sounds interesting," Felix said. "Hey, Granger maybe next Hogsmeade trip you and I could go."

The group hushed and looked at Felix.

"What?"

Harry gave him a strict look that Ron also supported.

"Well, you were just explaining to us today how you were with several different girls. We aren't too keen on letting you go out with Hermione. No offense."  
"Harry! I can take care of myself!" Hermione exclaimed.

Felix gave Harry a sad smile. "It wouldn't be like that. Unfortunately, one of the cons of having Veela is that I don't get to date. I would like to try it sometime, and Hermione's-"  
"Convenient," Ron said angrily.  
Felix looked affronted. "No! I was going to say Hermione's different. I wouldn't try to get in her pants! I can't say the same for Veela however." He gave Hermione an apologetic look.

"Is anyone else following this?" Pansy asked.  
"No." Malfoy sounded irked.

The group didn't say anything else on the matter because their drinks were done.

"Malfoy, Blaise?" Felix got up and gestured to the counter. The two Slytherin's followed him.

"Wow. He must really like you Hermione." Valerie said.  
"Has he never asked a girl out on a date?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
"No."

They were quiet.

Valerie sighed. "The problem with having a Veela, well there are several problems with having a Veela, but the biggest is, well, connection. Do you realize how horribly complicated it would be if Felix asked a girl out, and they by some chance fell in love? Sure they would be happy for the time being, but Veelas have one specific mate. Our there, right now, is Felix's soul mate. Our of the billions of women on the planet, he is destined for one specifically. So he and whatever girl he would be dating would be happy, until one day Felix wakes up and realizes he's in love with someone else. Any previous feelings he had for the girl would be gone. That's why Veela can seem like a cold hearted bastard only interested in one-night stands. It's a cruel thing, yes, but it's one of the nicest things he could do, so no girl got her hopes up."

"So why would he want to date Hermione?" Ron asked.

Ginny face palmed herself and grumbled. Pansy gave Ron a glare along with Hermione. Valerie just stared at Ron like he was an idiot. Harry was looking at the table, avoiding Ron's eyes.

Ron realized he said something wrong and rushed to correct it.

"I mean, why if it's so mean, would Felix ask her on a date?

"Well, for all we know Granger could be Felix's mate," Blaise said, placing the butterbeers on the table.

"There is that," Felix said, sitting back down next to Hermione. He tossed an arm around the back of her chair and gave her a rakish look. "What do you say Hermione?"

Hermione chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh, yeah cause Granger could be Veela's mate." Malfoy said.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione ground out.  
"Well Granger-"

The door to the Three Broomsticks opened with a bang. Two burly men walked in with evil smiles. They talked low and made their way over to the bar.

Felix said something in that strange language to Valerie. He sounded harsh and spoke quickly.

Hermione and Malfoy were still arguing.

Valerie turned around to get a look at the two newcomers at Felix's words. She turned stone faced looked back at Felix. She said something back in that strange language and they sat up straighter.

It didn't help. The two men walked over to their table and stood behind Valerie, Malfoy, and Blaise.

"Thought we smelled a Veela in here." They sneered at Felix.  
"Better a Veela than you degenerates."  
"Felix," Valerie warned.

"Yeah, listen to your little girlfriend." The other said.  
"Hey," Blaise said. "Don't-"  
Valerie reached over and put her hand over his mouth.  
"Don't, Blaise."

"We can see who gives the orders around here." One of them smiled.  
"And we just wanted to talk to you regarding-"

Felix spoke fast and clear to them in the strange language.

The smiles on the two men's faces dropped and they looked at Felix with glares.

One of the men advanced. "How dare-"

Valerie stood up and put her hand out, stopping the man. She said something to them, that of course the others did not understand.

"So leave," she said finally.

The two men gave her a curled lip, and gave one last look at Felix. They backed away and left.

The others sat there and looked at one another.

Malfoy looked around at the others and then back at Hermione. "Back to our argument Granger."  
"Really Malfoy?"  
"Yes."  
"We're not doing this here Malfoy."

"Really you two?" Ginny asked.

Malfoy took a look at Ginny and then Granger and stood up.

"Never mind."  
"Mate," Blaise said.  
"No. I'll see you guys later." Malfoy left.

He didn't want to deal with people. He didn't want to talk to them. Or deal with Granger and her disappointed look.

He left the Three Broomsticks and went out into the colder air.

He had done it on purpose, started the argument. He wanted a reason to leave. He couldn't stand Felix hitting on Granger like he had the right.

It was unnecessary and he was blowing things out of proportion. He just felt...angry, all of a sudden and being in there was making it worse.

He wanted to punch something or someone. He wanted to scream and-

He felt something hit him over the head and a sharp pain in his side.

"Told you we'd get one of them later," a man said. Draco recognized it as one of the men who were bothering Felix earlier.

"This should teach them a lesson."

Draco had tried to get up, but he felt a boot slam into his back and a kick to his side. He was flipped over and one of the guys grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed a fist into his face. Draco tried to grab his wand from his robes, but it wasn't there.

"Awww, the little wizard wants his stick. Too bad."

Another exploding pain in his head.

He was dropped back and hit the ground with a thud. His vision was going fuzzy and he couldn't think clearly.

"Draco!"

He heard Valerie's voice shout and he felt a hand lifting his head.

He heard Valerie mutter, "fuck," and there was a weird sound. He felt her hand trying to open his mouth and something warm trickled down his throat. It was weirdly metallic and tasteless.

"Come on Malfoy drink," she said.

There was a nasty aftertaste and he couldn't breathe.

He passed out.

* * *

**I'm tired. I'm posting this at 2:14 for you all because I feel sooooo guilty for not posting in a while! So I've been writing like crazy these past couple of days. Anyway, here is the latest installment of the story and I hope you all like it!**

I am also asking for constructive criticism! One of the reason I started this story is because I would like to be a better writer and I want to share it with you all! But one cannot be a better writer without some help, so please PM or review something, even if it's just a little something, that would help to improve my writing! And please let it be about my writing style or grammar, not the plot of the story. I know where that's going! So just the writing itself. Like for instance I used waaaaay too many ellipsis in this chapter, and some chapters previous. I also tend to repeat behavioral phrases a lot. My bad. So please and thank you, and who knows, I may just post another chapter early!


	18. The Funeral (Completed Update)

**THIS IS THE COMPLETED CHAPTER. SO YEAH, READ IT. NOT PREVIEW.**

Anywhoodles, thanks to:

latina-pr, StarGirlPotter, kvance, thebeebeegun, Krystal Alspaugh, hnwhitlock2000, emiwat14, Angelfire24, MsApricot90, sinister-creation, Aj391, 001Fangirl, igelheim, redskittlsbaby3, MuggleMmmmk, .Love, latina-pr, Cal-Kitty, sakura-kaede, Herbstkind, little bitty minx, vendy lewin, Crayola369Kitten, ThePerksOfBeingMalia, TheRedGirl0000000000, tshepi532, juha51087, snoopy 2010 **for just being totally awesome and reviewing, favoriting, and following this story! This horribly late update is for you all!**

* * *

The funeral was held two days after he died.

Hermione didn't even know he had died. She had heard and the information did not process. She just couldn't believe it.

It wasn't a big ceremony. Of course not many people cared, so not many people came.

Harry was simply there to be polite. Ron was there because she had forced him.

It was hard to believe that just three days ago she was fighting with Malfoy. He had stormed out of the Three Broomsticks and the group of Slytherins and Gryffindors had stared after him, surprised at his outburst. They didn't even know why he was mad, at least she didn't. The next thing that had happened is that Felix had said something to Valerie in a panicked voice, and Valerie had torn out of there like a Werewolf on the full moon. Felix had followed soon after, just as fast and what could the group do but follow suit. They had gotten out there and Valerie was kneeling next to Malfoy.

To say he was beaten up would be a gross understatement. His hair was red from the blood that was in it and his clothes were torn. Blaise and Pansy ran over trying to help if they could but it was too late.

Now she felt bad.

Well of course she felt bad!

That should be obvious!

Harry's hand on her shoulder snapped her back to the present. It was actually a cloudy morning. They held the ceremony on the hill by the Lake. They planned to bury the body later.

"Why do we have to be here?" Ron whined. "Ronald!" Hermione whispered. "What? It's not like we liked him, or even knew him. And for Merlin's sake he tried to kill us!" "Ron, that doesn't matter now!" Ron stuttered in disbelief. "How-how can that not matter?!" "You are just making a scene because you hated him!" "He never-"

"Guys," Harry said calmly and gave them both a pointed look.

Hermione sighed. Harry was right. This was not the place, nor was it the time. This was a funeral.

Hermione and the rest were all wearing their black robes, the color to fit mood.

She shouldn't be fighting with Ron. Not after everything that had happened. She wouldn't ever forget the look of Malfoy on the ground.

Valerie had levitated Malfoy up, and they had rushed to the hospital wing.

It didn't matter though.

She had to deal with the funeral now.

* * *

He started with opening and closing his fingers. Not that it worked, or that he could even get them open or closed all the way, it was something to do. Then he tried moving his arm, but just the smallest of movements. He repeated the process with his feet and legs, both of which were freezing under the thing the hospital wing called a blanket. After basic limb movement, he went onto trying to open his eyes. Nothing.

The entire process lasted maybe five minutes really. That was how long ago he had woken up. He had tried to rise out of the bed to find that he couldn't move. So he tried small movements.

Eventually, and much to long according to Draco, he could open his eyes and even move his head. He was in the hospital wing.

Obviously.

It was the same dreary beds and curtains lined up and down the room on either side. There was a small table next to his bed that held a glass of water along with some potion that Draco was sure he would have to take. His back hurt, as the pathetic excuse for a bed did not provide any lumbar support whatsoever. There was a crick in his neck, again dammit, that he couldn't pop away. Mostly because he couldn't move, but that was neither here nor there.

What really drew his attention was Valerie sitting in a chair next to his bed. She had her feet propped on another chair and was slouching with an arm slung over her face. She appeared to be asleep and Draco was faced with the decision of being polite and letting her rest or waking her up and demanding answers.

"Oy!" He called. Well, attempted to call. He had been out for a while he assumed, so his voice came out scratchy and unused.

She didn't jump. She didn't move or make any indication that she had heard him.

"Valerie," he said.

She sighed, but stayed in the position she was in.

"Yes, oh great one?"

She couldn't see, but he glared at her. She seemed to sense it anyway, and smirked. She took her arm off of her face and sat up, her back cracking several times as she did so.

"...How long have you been here?" Draco asked.  
She yawned. "About as long as you."  
"And how long have I been here?"

She didn't answer. Instead she got up and grabbed the potion vial that was on his table. She mixed it with the cup of water and handed it to him.

"Drink," she said.

Draco vaguely recalled her saying the same thing when he was attacked. He could remember the vile after taste of whatever it was that was poured down his throat and the metallic feeling it left. The potion he was taking now, however, was thankfully a different one.

It wasn't pumpkin juice by any means, but it was better than whatever Valerie gave him.

He managed to drink the whole glass and set it back onto the bedside table. Valerie had taken a seat again. She was leaned forward with her elbows resting on her knees. Her hands were clasped with her pointer fingers up and over her lips in a pensive look. She was staring at the ground. He didn't like it.

"How long was I here Valerie?" He asked as slow as he could, without sounding ridiculous.  
Her gaze flickered up to his and she stared at him for a moment.

"Three days," she muttered.

Three days. Draco Malfoy was unconscious for three days. That was three days of his life that he couldn't get back. So much could happened in three days. Draco found himself being angry. Whoever those two men were, he would find them and get payback.

Valerie had not taken her eyes off of him and she noticed the expression on Draco's face change. She seemed to know what he was thinking of because her eyes lost any sort of relief or whatever emotion there was there. It was replaced by a seriousness that he had not seen in the girl. It wasn't like when she was more predatory or cruel looking. This was something entirely different.

"Don't. Whatever you are planning to do, Malfoy, get rid of those thoughts. You go after them and you'll get yourself killed."  
"And how do you know that?" he sneered.  
"Because you can't fight against two full grown vampires and live," she deadpanned.

Draco wasn't sure he heard her correctly. He cocked his ear toward her and said, "Come again?"

Valerie stood from her chair and walked over to the edge. She had her hands in her pockets, Muggle jeans, dark Muggle jeans. She was wearing a black jacket over a plain black t-shirt, and she loomed over him.

"I said, Malfoy, that you can't fight against two full grown vampires and live. You barely survived this attack, and if it wasn't for the fact that something scared them off, then they would have killed you then and there."

He continued to stare at her.

"Do you know anything about vampires?" she asked.  
He shook his head no.

She sighed and took her seat again and pulled the chair a little closer to him.

"Forget what you've heard, be it wizard or Muggle. Vampires are not the dark brooding solo creatures the Ministries make them out to be. Neither are they the human loving, sparkly glowing, Peter Pan flying, nice little beings that Muggles paint them as. Vampires are...complicated. That's the best way to describe it. There's been so many stories told through the years that it's hard to distinguish fact most times. Luckily, I'm friends with a magical creature so I know the truth."

"Look Valerie, this is just-"  
"What? Too far fetched? Come on Malfoy. You're a wizard who goes to a magically hidden school with other wizards and witches, which was just rebuilt because a psychopath with an army of bad wizards, werewolves, trolls, and dementors attacked. Nothing in this world is too far fetched."

Draco supposed she was right.

"So...what are vampires exactly? Well, besides the obvious. And why did they attack me? What was that stuff you made me drink?"

He shot off questions, one after the other. She listened to his questions and when he finished, she sat back. She didn't say anything, but several times she opened her mouth to say something then closed it again.

There was a cloudy expression on her face, and she wouldn't look at Draco. It wasn't just worry or her trying to find the right words. It was something else.

She shook the expression off and turned her eyes back to Draco and took in a deep breath.

"Vampires are considered the cousins to Veelas. They're a lot like them in many ways, yet they are completely different." She stopped and fiddled with her hands. "Vampires have the same alternate ego and subconsciousness that Veelas have, but they operate differently. Whereas Veelas need intimate contact to survive, vampires need blood."

"So the only difference between the two is what keeps them alive?" Draco asked.

She pondered that thought. "Not really, no. The Veela side is considered to be more in tune with the human side. When a person with Veela blood and magic becomes a certain age, around seven to ten for most, they develop the other consciousness. Veelas can only be born. You cannot become a Veela, unless there is a bloodline somewhere in your family tree. Anyway, Veelas are considered to be more...emotional. You see, when a person with Veela blood goes through the change of gaining the Veelic conscious, their emotions become heightened. Veelas are made for one specific person on this earth, so they have to be able to tell when their mate is happy or sad, and what to do to cheer them up if they are upset. Until they find their mate, however, they can sense the emotions of everyone around them. This heightened emotional sense is extreme. Like for example, Felix or Veela can smell what happiness is."

"Wait, Veelas can only sense the emotions of their mate?" He asked, curious.

"Only after the mating ceremony, which," she raised her hand to cut him off, "is a long lengthy process and explanation that does not matter right now. Veelas open their emotional sixth sense to everyone, because everyone is a potential mate. But when the Veela finds their mate, and they complete the ceremony, they can only sense the mate's emotions. They found their one and only, so anybody else's emotions don't matter anymore."

"What does this have to do with-"

"I'm getting there. You see, where Veelas are emotional, vampires are considered more physical. The reason vampires get the reputation they do is because the Vampire consciousness does not have any emotion. Empathy, sadness, happiness, none of it exists to that side. There is only the Vampire side and the human side, and what can be done to get both of them the farthest in life or the most power. Where Veelas can sense emotional stuff, Vampires have more physical attuned senses: taste, touch, smell, hearing, and sight. Since vampires don't have the emotional side of them left at all, they don't get emotionally attached to anything."

She took another breath.

"Veelas, on the other hand, are made to become emotionally attached. That's the biggest investment they have with their mate, is the emotional. Veelas will become emotional and think irrationally. Vampires only see how to further themselves on the chain."

"What chain?"

"Food chain, power chain. Vampires won't care for emotional stuff. Veelas will get mad if insulted, and fight back. Vampires will retaliate for the simple fact that you insulted them. Veelas will lie because they want to spare someone's feelings or something. Vampires will lie for the fun of it. If a Vampire wants to fuck, then they do it because physically, it feels good. They could have a one night stand for everyday of the year and not care. As long as, physically they feel good."

Draco nodded his head. He didn't know anything about magical creatures, and this was all seemingly overwhelming. Draco knew vampires existed, but who knew one being could be so complicated.

"Why did they attack me?" Draco asked.

Guilt flashed across Valerie's face. "I'm afraid that's my fault."  
"How could it be your fault?"  
"Remember what I said about insulting Vampires? I may have said some things to the two..." She trailed off. "I should have known better," she said softly.

Draco got the feeling that she wasn't just talking about his situation. There was a...vulnerability to her in that moment that Draco had never seen.

Valerie didn't seem like the kind of person who got that way. Ever. He kind of thought they were similar in that fashion. Never wanting to seem weak. Wanting to seem in control of everything.

But if there was one thing that he had learned, it was that you can't always be in control. Occasionally, things got out of hand.

Valerie still had that look on her face, and it made Draco uncomfortable. He decided to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"Are you the only one here?" Draco asked.  
She sobered up and a small grin grew on her face. "Right now. Blaise and Pansy have been here most of the time, unless there's class. They're getting some sort of 'get well' present for you. Felix was here checking to see how you were doing as well, but he left for lunch. You also missed McGonagall and a couple of Ministry workers."

That caught his attention. "Why?"  
"Well, McGonagall's reason should be pretty obvious. As for the Ministry workers, well, they were emissaries for the Council of Creatures."  
"Council of Creatures?"  
"It's sort of the Ministry for magical creatures and beings."  
Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought the Ministry ruled-"  
"The Ministry doesn't rule magical creatures and beings. The Council was around long before there were even wizards." There was a note of bitterness in her tone.  
"What about their whole sector of-"  
"The Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures?" She snorted. "Just the sound of that shows what the wizarding world thinks of the Community of creatures and beings. That they can be controlled."

"You sound very passionate about it." Draco stated.  
"Draco, when you have a friend in the Community like I do with Felix, you come to learn things. Horrifying things. Hell, even now, there's this ridiculous bill being put through with the Wizengamot that requires each creature and being to publicly register where they live. Well, the beings anyway. The creatures like pixies and trolls will be caught and have locator spells placed on them."

Draco cocked his head. "Publicly registering doesn't sound so-"  
"So bad? Draco you don't know what your talking about. Magical beings like Vampires and Veelas along with Fairies and hell, even Werewolves are hunted. The Ministries cover it up because who could care about creatures? They are either hunted because they are hated or because their blood, their magic has something to offer."

Draco looked at her in surprise. "What could their blood offer?"  
She sighed. "Depends on the creature. Veelas blood can be a very potent aphrodisiac. It can also be used to help with depression in some instances. Werewolf blood can give you brute strength."  
"Won't you become a Werewolf though?"

She gave him a look. "Do you pay any attention to school? No. You have to be bitten. Lycanthropy is a virus. Like Vampirism. Now you see, Vampires blood has healing properties, but it is mostly used to sharpen the senses." She looked to make sure no one was around and leaned closer to Draco so that she could whisper. "Don't ever repeat this, but some Aurors use a supplement with Vampire blood in it to heighten their senses. Which wouldn't be a problem, but Vampire blood is illegal."

"Why?"

She gave him a wicked grin. "Because. You see Vampires are more physical beings. However, they have certain...mental abilities. Abilities that allow them to get in here." She tapped her head.

"They can get inside people's minds?" He asked.  
"Where do you think Occulemency and Legilimency came from? A wizard got the idea from a vampire. Well, the mental abilities can even go so far as to put false memories or illusions in a persons head. That makes the Ministry afraid because if a Vampire were to use the right illusion or memory they could more or less control someone. There's also some conspiracy about being able to read minds."

Draco paled.

"So yeah. Don't plan some elaborate revenge plan. The Ministry emissaries got everyone's statement, they checked you out and made sure you would live, and they've more than likely caught the two guys."

Draco looked at her. There was one thing that he had wanted to know for a while. And now that this was all brought up, there was a second thing he wanted to know.

"What's the language that you and Felix speak? And how do you know all of this exactly?"

She leveled a stare at him and quirked her mouth. "Well, the language is Welsh. Like, old, ancient Welsh. Magic was myth to have started in Wales and the old language is sort of the official language for the Community. As for how I know all this, well, I want to be an ambassador between the Ministries and the Community after school. I want to help and make a change, and I can't go into that being ignorant. So I studied, or Felix told me."

That seemed legitimate to Draco.

"Oh, what was that stuff you gave me? To drink?"

She whipped her head around. "You remember that?"  
He furrowed his brow. "Uhhh..."  
She smiled and laughed. "I'm kidding. It was just a healing potion. A strong one."  
"Why would you have a healing potion with you?"  
She shrugged her shoulders. "If there's one thing I've ever learned in life, it's to be prepared."

She pulled out her wand and tapped Draco's legs. Numbers lit up on top of the sheets that were covering him in a florescent green light.

"Huh. It's three o'clock. Hermione should have been back by now."

His breathing stopped. "Granger was here?"

A knowing smile quirked on Valerie's mouth. "Yeah. About as long as I've been here. She only had to leave for a couple of classes and today. Something about a funeral for a dead spider? I don't know."

"It was an acromantula actually."

Draco turned his head to see Granger coming toward the bed. She seemed irritated and sad all at the same time.

"Still a spider. Just bigger." Valerie got up and moved around the foot of Draco's bed.  
"Now I'll leave you two alone." She gave Draco a wink and left.

Oh great. Draco just woke up after three days and now he had to deal with Granger.  
Someone up there really hated him.

* * *

**Yep. Late. Sorry. But life and stuff and battling Dark Lords tends to cut out a chunk of one's time. But I love you all for stickin' with me! And I've reached 100 follows and 50 favorites! Yaaaaay! That made me soooo happy. So for those who did follow and favorite, I would just like to say that you are especially awesome and shall be forever loved by myself. But it can't be more than friendship guys. I have to friendzone you. :p**

But this chapter was actually cut in halfish because I wanted to post.

AND OF COURSE I WASN'T GOING TO KILL DRACO. At least not in this chapter! Jeeze.

JK.

Rowling.

I'm not drunk I swear.

Unless sugar counts. But yeah, that was the chapter. So review and so on and so fourth! Please and thank you.


	19. Maybe

**So this chapter is kinda short, but I owe it to you guys. I'll do the named thanks on the next chapter don't worry! But for those who reviewed, followed, and favorite within the 24 hours of my last post thanks!**

* * *

Hermione took the spot next to Malfoy's bed in Valerie's vacated seat. She placed her robes on the back of the chair, and smoothed her skirt out as she sat down to take care of wrinkles.

The funeral had ended about twenty minutes ago which then Hagrid had invited them back to the hut for some cookies. Well, Hagrid's rock cookies.

One of Aragog's sons had died. It was the one who had taken Aragog's place after he died. Hagrid wasn't as close with him as he was with Aragog, but close enough to throw him a funeral. Poor Hagrid was rather torn up. Ron of course was being an insensitive git which irked her further. She wasn't there when he and Harry traveled into the acromantula den and she understood why they would be uncomfortable, but Ron didn't have to complain the whole time.

She managed to block out most of the red heads complaining by, well, by thinking of Malfoy. She couldn't help it. There was something there between her and Malfoy. Something that both she and he needed to acknowledge. She knew he remembered that day in the library. Besides just knowing it, it was his behavior that gave it away. He was avoiding her and anything that they had done.

And that was why she was there now.

"We need to talk Malfoy," she said softly.

He didn't look at her. He hadn't looked at her since she walked in. His eyes were closed and he was leaning his head back against the pillows.

"I don't really think we need to."  
"Yes we do."  
"No we don't."  
"Malfoy."  
"Granger."  
"Could you grow up for a moment and at least try?!"

His eyes popped open and he looked at her in surprise.

She was standing up now and glaring at him. Her hands were fisted at her sides and they were shaking with fury.

"I am not an idiot Malfoy. I know you feel something, and so do I. It's not some big proclamation of love, believe me far from it. I just...I just want to know what this is!" She gestured wildly between her and him. "There is something there. I don't know what it is or why it's there, but it's...it's scaring me," she said in a whisper.

He just looked at her. It felt like he was scrutinizing her. Looking at her and seeing every flaw, every mistake she had made.

She suddenly felt hot. This was a mistake, she shouldn't have done this. she had just poured her heart out to Malfoy of all people. This was stupid, SHE was stupid.

She got up and gathered her robes and started to walk away.

"Granger wait!"  
Oh, she wanted to, but pride wouldn't let her and she continued walking until she was out of the doorway. She passed Felix on her way out and gave him a brief wave before walking back to the common room.

Felix looked at Hermione pass him and sighed. Those two...

In truth, Hermione had hardly left Malfoy's side. Blaise and Pansy said she was just being 'Granger' about it, whatever the hell that meant, but Felix knew better. He could feel her worry and her emotions. He couldn't pinpoint all of them. Frankly he had never met a more emotionally unstable person. And he knew HER, for crying out loud.

But Hermione's emotions weren't just the romantic one's she was starting to feel for Malfoy. There was sadness and guilt and anger. So much anger. Felix wanted to help with Hermione's emotional conundrum, but in his experience you needed to let people try to deal with those kinds of feelings. Even if he did use his Veela magic, she would still be angry and sad.

Speaking of angry teenagers, Malfoy was positively fuming when Felix went into the hospital wing.

The stubbornness between the Slytherin and Gryffindor would be entertaining if it weren't for the fact that neither of them would make. A. Damn. Move. It was the most impatient game of chess or cat and mouse that Felix had ever witnessed. He had seen things like this before and they went one of two ways: the pair would admit their feelings, or they would wind up hating each other.

Sad thing was, Felix could see them pulling both.

"So, not even up for a full day and you're pissing off women. I must say Malfoy, you have charm."  
"Fuck off," Malfoy gritted out.  
"Touchy."  
"I'm not in the mood Veela."  
"Actually, it's Felix. My eyes aren't ringed," Felix said, waving his hand around his eyes.

Malfoy looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Whatever," he muttered.  
"So you want to talk about it?"  
He got a glare.  
"I'm being sincere here, Malfoy. And after the other day..."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "You mean with the vampire attack."

Felix looked at Malfoy for the longest time. "You know-"  
"Valerie told me everything."  
Felix eyes narrowed. "By everything?" he asked slowly.  
"Um, she told me the difference between Vampires and Veelas, what language you speak, and something about a motion in the Ministries that require Magical beings to register."

Relief flashed through Felix's eyes.

"Was she not supposed to tell me?" Draco asked with interest.  
"It's nothing you can't read in a book if you find the right one."

'But there's obviously something she's supposed to keep secret.' Draco thought.

"So Malfoy, care to share?"  
"No."  
"Oh, for fuck's sake. Grow a pair. You like her, she likes you and you are both stubborn asses. 'Nuff said, so start talking."  
"Look Felix, I don't have feelings for Granger-"

Felix leaned forward until his face was right in Malfoy's.

"I'm Veela, Malfoy. I feel what everyone else feels, and let me tell you, if fucking sucks. My emotions aren't my own, and they can be difficult to distinguish. And I really don't need to have excess baggage with your pent up emotions. So spill or I'll spill for you."

Draco looked at Felix, really looked at him.

There were bags under his eyes and his hair was lacking its usual luster. Well, even looking like that the bloke was still great looking.

But he seemed tired and worn. And come to think of it, so did Valerie. Something was going on between the two. Maybe it was that magical creatures thing with the Ministry, but Draco got the feeling that wasn't it.

And another thing he noticed with the two Americans was how dangerous they could seem at times. Valerie more than Felix, but both of them had that...air about them. It was like Voldemort. Not exactly like Voldemort. He radiated pure evil, but he also radiated power.

And so did Valerie and Felix.

However, despite that power, Draco wasn't going to be threatened or bossed around. Felix could think all that he wanted, he didn't have feelings for Granger. He was tired of people saying that.

"I don't need this right now Felix. And don't think that just because I'm bedridden that you can boss me around."

Felix sighed and flopped back into the chair that Granger and Valerie previously used.

"That's not what I'm trying to do Malfoy. The attack thing with the Vampires...that was my fault. I was hoping that if you could tell me about yours and Hermione's situation, that I could, I don't know maybe get you guys together. Since you like her."

"Wait how is the Hogsmeade trip your fault? And I don't like Granger."

Felix blew out a breath. "Two things. The first is that I'm Veela."  
"What does that-"  
"Veelas and Vampires hate each other. With a passion."  
"Why?"  
"Petty animalistic crap. I take it Valerie told you that Vampires can be pretty, uh,..."  
"Sadistic?"  
"Yeah. They like to play games. And well, there have been several cases where Vampires have seduced a Veela's mate away. Not only that, Veelas see Vampires as competition anyway."

"Vampires have mates?"  
"No,no. But even a Vampire can get lonely, for all their bluster about being unemotional. And they will take consorts. And until a Veela's had their True Dream, well, anyone is a a potential mate. Taking consorts is like stealing to Veelas."  
"That makes-"  
"Absolutely no sense, I know. I have no problem with certain Vampires, but there are some that can be tough to handle."

Felix leaned on his knees. He spoke softly.

"And stop denying that you like Granger. You at least have some attraction to her, if you won't admit a little crush. I can feel it Malfoy. You get a jolt of happiness when you see her. Your otherwise grey emotion ball gets a little brighter. Why are you constantly denying that you like her?"

Draco was silent.

"Is it because shes a Muggle-born?" Felix asked softly.

Draco sighed.

"I don't care for that. Not anymore. But you don't understand. I was raised to hate her. And I did. After so many years of thinking that she was untouchable, I guess, and to think that maybe there's something there...It's confusing. I don't expect you to understand."

"Uh, yeah I do. Liking someone you think is unattainable? Been there done that."

They were both quiet.

"Look, Malfoy. It's not my place or my business, but why don't you just try? Times are different. If it helps, she feels something for you too."

Felix got up and left.

Malfoy didn't want to acknowledge his feelings for Granger. They were dangerous.

He didn't lie to Felix. He did like Granger, and it wasn't her blood keeping him from acting. It was the feeling in his gut that twisted whenever he thought about her. He couldn't be having emotions or caring for someone, when he could just lose them. It would be too dangerous for them to get involved.

Voldemort may have been gone, but that didn't mean that his followers were, or that his beliefs were buried. If he and Granger ever did have a relationship, it would be risky.

But maybe Felix was right. He could try with Granger. Maybe.


	20. About Damn Time

**My thanks to:**  
bumblebeesandginkgotrees, chellywood, Krystal Alspaugh, thebeebeegun, furface294, It's rose hun, flamesofamonster, jeffrey-dallas, Marina Renee, mistresspotterx, rhododendron16, schirra, . .LOVE, KatieGallagherDare, Littlebluebird19, sammieleelee, Nrghhh, eNicoleWhitlock, ladeportista4, Viktualia, Asian-Snitch, .nukka, Confusedcontrolfreak, Kennedy21, and mesa24  
**for favoriting, following, and reviewing. This chapter's for you guys! P.S. please read the note at the end, who all read this!**

* * *

Blaise Zabini was sure of three things.

1.) He was the most handsomest guy at Hogwarts. Well, until Felix showed up. But that didn't count.

2.) Draco was his best mate. Even if he was a git.

3.) Luna Lovegood had to be the weirdest person he had ever met.

And watching her now, he was sure number three would always be the most solid fact. He was handsome, but with Felix now here, he was overlooked by much of the female populace. And Draco was and always would be his best mate, but he was going through something with Granger, and had become distant. Well, he had become distant ever since the war had ended, but even more so now, and that made Blaise sad.

He, Draco, Pansy had been a trio since before Hogwarts. They had really connected on account of their difficult relationship with their parents. Pansy hated hers and rightfully so, Draco could never be good enough for his father, and Blaise's mother was never around. So they had bonded as kids and the friendships had grown stronger as the years went by. Blaise remembered pulling pranks on one another in first year and then the hilarious incident in which he spiked Pansy's pumpkin juice in fourth year. He had gotten cursed for that one.

Then of course there was Blaise sitting back and watching Draco's little crush for Granger and Pansy's crush for Weasley play out.

Oh, he wasn't the oblivious idiot people thought he was. He may act like he was clueless, but in his experience that always played in his favor. People tended to overlook Blaise as a mastermind and just see him as the womanizing Italian, an image which he was quite proud of. Or so he let people think.

Because in all honesty, it was tiresome and repetitive, being a man-whore. The realization that he was just like his mother, only a male, had slapped him in the face in Sixth year, and he tried desperately to change. But having certain habits for years tended to be difficult to break. Plus he wanted what Potter and the Weaslette had, or whatever the hell it was Draco had with Granger.

He wanted love.

He cringed.

It sounded, well, unmanly for him to admit that. It made him seem like a total pansy, a phrase which he could never take seriously for obvious reasons.  
But he knew it was what he wanted, and that's more than other people could say.

Oh, he went about it the wrong way, screwing the bints first and then trying to see if there was anything there.

That formula didn't work.

But as he sat there in the library, watching Looney Luna Lovegood just spin or dance or do whatever the hell it was she was doing, he couldn't help but notice how...nice she looked.

The sun caught her bright blonde hair and gave it a lovely glow. She wasn't wearing the schools ghastly uniforms, but instead opted for Muggle clothing (which frankly, Blaise liked better). It was a simple purple sweater and jeans but they looked quite lovely on the odd Ravenclaw. Then there was her smile.

Blaise had never seen that kind of smile. It just lit up the entire room and made him feel warm. Homey.

Blaise shook his head back and fourth vigorously.

This was Looney Lovegood! The crazy bint of Hogwarts that was always looking for creatures that didn't exist. Blaise couldn't like her. What would Draco say?

'Who gives a fuck what Draco says? Or thinks for that matter? After all the shit that he's pulled with Granger, I deserve to like whatever female I want.' Blaise thought.

But he knew that wouldn't work.

Despite everything that was going on with the blonde, Draco was still his friend and Blaise valued his input.

Blaise sighed. It seemed he was out of luck in the love department. It also didn't help that he didn't know the girl one bit. He knew from having class with her that her favorite color was purple and that she did like to read. Granted not as much as Granger. No, Lovegood did it for the enjoyment as far as he could tell. She was also rather shy, which Blaise thought was cute.

There was also one other thing Blaise had noticed. If he was being completely honest, Blaise believed that Luna Lovegood was sorted into the wrong house. She just seemed to have this sort of 'knowing' about her. Like she could just look at you and she knew all your secrets, or what you were thinking. It was strange. She gave him a distinct Slytherin vibe. And it was kind of hot.

Blaise sighed again. It was not meant to be, his little crush on Lovegood. He couldn't let his feelings get in the way of logic, so he went back to his studies.

* * *

Pansy watched Blaise stare at the blonde Ravenclaw with a smirk. That boy was anything but subtle. Despite being a Slytherin and friends with Malfoy, he did a horrible job with hiding emotions and keeping a poker face. The poor sod had a thing for Lovegood, she knew. she noticed things.

She looked over at the boy sitting next to her.

She sighed. Unfortunately she also knew that Blaise knew about her crush, so she couldn't really say anything on the matter of Blaise's love interest.

She couldn't really say what it was about the ginger oaf. He was more of a 'brawns' kind of guy, but he wasn't a total idiot. At least Pansy liked to think so. As to when her crush for him started, well, that was a complication in and of itself.

It was around fourth year actually. The Triwizard Tournament had brought a whole manner of excitement to Hogwarts, unless you happened to be Potter and it just brought a new round of 'Fuck My Life'. It was after Dumbledore had announced the victors of each school and Potter's little add on. Weasley had become quite sullen and angry. He and Potter had drifted, and she could understand.

Even though Potter had not put his name in the Goblet, it was hard being the friend of someone famous. Not that Draco was really well known, but the name Malfoy brought attention to him. Infamy more than fame now, but that was neither here nor there. She didn't mind it really, not at first. But as they got older it was hard being shoved back. Not that she wanted the limelight, but to be noticed would have been nice. She didn't want to be invisible.

It was when Weasley was talking to Granger when she had overheard the conversation. Weasley was saying the things that she felt, and she found it hard to believe that he felt the same things she did. That they actually had something in common. That alone had brought her attention to him.

There were small things the next year. Weasley had filled out somewhat and had joined the Quidditch team, and she liked a man in uniform.

Then there was Sixth year where her father had really made her want to kill him. He came to her with a sadistic smile and told her, "when all things were over, and we are at the top, you will marry. And I've already picked out the perfect groom."

She had no delusions. She knew that she would have had an arranged marriage, but she would have thought she would have some say in it. But no. Her father had chosen Vincent Crabbe. And he had done it just to piss her off. Crabbe wasn't very smart. That she could deal with. It would have been better in fact. She could do her thing, and he could do his. But Crabbe had a sadistic streak in him that reminded her too much of her father. She would never raise any children in that sort of environment.

She wanted kids. And she didn't just want to have them to keep her lineage going. She wanted to give a child a good life and give him or her love; a life she never had.

That was why she made fun of the Weasleys. They had an actual family. One with love and holidays and warmth that Pansy never had. And Ron Weasley embodied that wish. But she started to developed actual feelings for him as time went. She didn't just think of him as a thing that she wanted, but someone she actually liked.

He had a lot of bluster, but she thought that was cute. He was a good bloke.

She was pulled out of her thoughts with Weasley's question on Charms homework.

Weasley had just come up to her one day and asked for tutoring. Randomly. She had given him a raised brow and a weird look and he had fumbled with the explanation that he was having difficulty in some classes. She had brought up the fact that he had Granger, but he had just shrugged his shoulders. She wasn't an idiot. She knew this gave her a plausible excuse to spend time with him, something she had wanted to do forever. She wanted to make sure that he wasn't too good to be true.

She was happy to know that he wasn't. He wasn't perfect by any means, but who was?

* * *

Draco Malfoy was let out of the Hospital Wing that evening. Mrs. Pomfrey had bustled about him with some worry, given him some Pepper Up potion and sent him on his way.

It was just after dinner, and he wasn't hungry. He had been contemplating his visitors all day.

First there was Valerie. She was hiding something, and Draco wanted to find out what is was. He knew it would be difficult though, but he felt that she had something more to do with the magical creature world than she was letting on. Over the years he had learned to trust his instincts. For some reason she wasn't completely loose, or herself around anybody. Well, anybody except Felix. He had noticed that, and he wondered if there was something going on between the two.

Speaking of Felix, Draco found himself rather mad at the Veela. Or at Veela? If was bloody confusing; Felix's counterpart needed a new name. He had admitted to playing with Draco's emotions, amping them. Making him jealous on purpose. Granted he didn't know that the vampire's would be outside, Draco was being a little resentful.  
And then there was Granger, who he was on his way to see now. He knew she would be in the library for the time in between dinner and the library's closing. He had to speak with her. After everything he had come to realize something.

She wasn't hard to find. She was in her usual spot in the library in the back at a table in the corner. She had books all around her and was scribbling furiously on some parchment.

She didn't look up as he stood there by the table or acknowledge him. He wasn't surprised.

"Granger?"  
She sighed heavily and put her quill down. "What Malfoy?"  
"About today-"  
"No." She went back to writing on her homework.  
"Look, Granger, I'm-"  
"What part of no do you not understand Malfoy?" Her eyes were blazing as she looked at him. But there wasn't just anger there. There was a sad desperation there. She didn't want to talk about this. She was tense and stiff and looked as if she was ready to jump up at any moment.

Realization dawned on him. She thought he was there to make fun of her. She had admitted to him that she had feelings for him and that she didn't know what to do. And past Draco would have made fun of her, for her revelation. But he couldn't do that, not now.

"I was going to say...it's the same for me."

Her expression fell into one of...nothing. She had a total unresponsive face.

"You think you're the only one confused about all of this?" He gestured between the two of them. "I don't even know what the fuck THIS exactly is. But whatever it may be, all I know is that I feel. Something. For you," he finished lamely.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What game are you playing Malfoy?"  
His eyes widened in surprise. "I'm not-"  
"Because you can't pull everything you have and then come and say something like that. I admitted to you that I felt something for you, but that doesn't mean I want it. I don't. At all. I was fine with going about things with you as they used to be; yelling at each other and hoping we didn't see the other during the day. You're being unclear. You obviously don't want anything to do with me, or you wouldn't have lied about the library, nor would you be angry at me for something I didn't even do."

She gathered her stuff up and put it in her bag. With a wave of her wand, the books flew off the table and back in to the shelves.

"Goodbye Malfoy."

Oh, hell no. He didn't get attacked by two vampires, nearly killed, become drunk, go through Blaise's ridiculous jokes and Pansy's looks, the snickers from Blaise and Pansy about his being Granger's Potions partner, and a whole mess of fucking emotion to be told "goodbye."

He suddenly realized why everyone was so annoyed with the two of them. This prolonged game of cat and mouse was exhausting, old, and GAH! He was sick of it! Granger didn't see him coming.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, shoved her up against a book shelf, and kissed her hard on the mouth.

To say she was angry would be a grave understatement.

She made a noise of angry protest and tried to shove him off. He grabbed both her hands and pinned them to the bookshelf with one of his hands. She tried kneeing him in his bits, but he pressed against her all the more, so there wasn't any room to move.

She tried wrenching her lips away from his, but he cupped her cheek with his free hand and kept it still. She was still trying to move, so he bit her lip. She gasped in protest, but that allowed his tongue access to her mouth.

She froze at the strange invasion. Hermione had never been kissed like that. She and Ron had certainly never had those kinds of kisses.

He tasted like, well, Malfoy. It wasn't really something she could describe. Or her brain wasn't working enough for her to.

He pulled back from her and forced her to look at him.

"I think that's clear enough, Granger."

She looked at Malfoy and blinked several times.

"Uhhhh," she trailed off.  
He smirked. It didn't look cruel anymore, not on him. It looked kind of hot now. She shook her head.

"See you around Granger."

He released her and strode out of the library.

* * *

Veela strode down the hallway to the library, alternating between eating the sandwich he had and whistling. He was fingering the potion vial in his pocket when he saw Malfoy exit the library with a very satisfied smirk on his face. A wave of pleasure, happiness, and desire hit him straight in the face. He got a whiff of raspberries, sunshine, and roses and had to stop to breathe. Good Lord, something happened to Malfoy. A moment later, Hermione strode out of the library as well, but she didn't seem to notice his presence as she passed him. He got the same smell from her that he did with Malfoy. There was also the faint whiff of finality that came with a major decision. But he could also smell Malfoy on her. Which meant...

Ah.

He smirked, took a bite of his sandwich, and strode into the library.

About fucking time.

* * *

**Okay, so I was wondering if you guys would want more frequent updates with shorter chapters, or longer chapters but a longer time in between updates? Review or PM me with your opinion. That is all! And thanks to all you awesome people out there. That too. :)**


End file.
